Je t'aime
by Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Marinette is growing weary of her schoolgirl crush. And by chance, she realizes that there is a certain kitty who will surely love her as she desires. Rated T (Chapter 12 has an M scene) Romance, Marichat, angst. Some humor. Complete (UNDERGOING REWRITE SOON)
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime: Chapter 1.**

 **Hello, readers! I started watching Miraculous Ladybug over a month ago and I finally worked up the nerve to try my hand at fanfiction for them. After reading a lot of fanfiction myself, I find I like the somewhat sinful pair of Chat x Marinette the best. It's very tantalizing and quite the tease when it comes to romantic tension. (Even though Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug are one and the same, paring single, specific sides of their personalities is fun)**

 **The story is rated T but keep in mind it's an edgy/steamy T (basically in a romantic regard as well as language). May even have some sections of future chapters be M-rated, just a warning to any readers. If you are only here for fluff and innocence I fear you'll have to search someplace else. Sorry! It's just the way I roll. (EDIT: That's technically somewhat void in a way now)  
**

 **Anywho, if chapters end up having anything more than edgy T, I will highlight those sections with a warning so you can skip if you so choose.**

 **I'm somewhat winging it, so the plot is a little bit underdeveloped, my apologies.**

•

•

She's tired, very tired. Marinette drops her stylus and rubs at her forehead. It's not physical, the fatigue she feels, but rather a mental form of fatigue. She's tired of being like this, tired of chasing after someone who won't notice her. Tired of pouring her heart out and yet never have him return it. She's tired...and she doesn't want to say it, but she's tired of Adrien Agreste.

She's been after him for a while, since a year before high school, and a year since then. She still remembers when she fell for him. After that misunderstanding during his first day at school, and her novice saving of the city with Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste, the model, the rich kid, the guy who should have been as much of a brat as Chloé. He gave her his umbrella just out of the kindness in his heart so she could walk the short distance home without getting soaked. She remembers how her mind went blank and all she could think about were those dazzling, emerald eyes.

It was then that she realized just how amazing the boy was. Perfect both in looks and personality, she couldn't believe her luck in finding such a magnificent young man. Though, finding him was the easy part, getting his attention, on the other hand. She has never been able to speak to him without stuttering, and even when she can, she has never been in a situation where she can bring up her feelings. And it seems effort after effort to try and earn his affections have failed miserably.

The memory of their first meeting makes her heart clench painfully, and she sniffles as tears fills her vision. And she makes no effort to soothe herself, but rather hangs her head and cries. She lets it all go, she doesn't want to hang onto this crush anymore. It's brought her nothing. And despite how much she believes love is all about giving and expecting nothing in return, she understands now that this isn't love. This is _obsession_. She's just finally realized it.

Hell, she even dug a valentine he had written out of a trash can and foolishly replied to it. Even despite the fact that he obviously had, or still has, some unknown girl claiming his heart already. She knows now how stupid it was of her to think she could get him to return her feelings. Every time her hopes are raised, he does something unwittingly to bring them crashing back down.

She watches a tear splatter upon the screen of her tablet, observing how the pixels ricochet color through the salty water and spread tiny rainbows. She sighs, her gaze wandering to her curled hands in her lap. Despite her poor luck in Adrien's case, she knows many young men who have tried to earn her attention. But in honesty, she knows she's never going to feel anything like that for any of them. Best not encourage it.

There is one boy who does, however, catch her attention in a somewhat romantic regard. A boy who seems to do for her exactly what she's been trying to do for Adrien.

Chat Noir.

She scoffs lightly and hiccups on her latest wave of tears. That sly, flirtatious cat has done nothing but make passes, attempt to kiss her or sway her affections for as long as she's known him. And after a time, she's realized she's not sure if all he does is in jest, or if he genuinely cares for her in a regard bigger than a simple crush. She briefly ponders if she should reveal herself soon, for both their sakes.

"Marinette?"

She jumps, sniffling loudly as she sits up in surprise. Ahh, there he is: her Kitty. He comes every so often, she supposed it's because he's found her to be a good friend. And she also thinks he needs someone to talk to sometimes. "Chat! I-I'm sorry...I was just-"

"Crying." he finishes before she can try to worm her way out of questioning. "Why are you crying, Marinette?"

She spins in her chair to face him, "I..." she begins, grimacing as her eyes well unbidden with yet another wave of tears. She can see his brows knit together in concern as he starts walking towards her from the window. She hunches over and inhales deeply, waiting for his inevitable touch. And when his hand gently rests upon her head, she gives into her need to cry. She lets out a quiet whine and wraps her arms around his waist when he approaches, sobbing wholeheartedly into the black, latex suit. He's somewhat surprised, but he places his clawed hands upon her shoulders and pats her softly.

He doesn't speak, he knows she'll talk when she's ready. But to be honest, he's never seen her like this before. So vulnerable, so sad, so unhappy. The Marinette he knows is usually upbeat, positive, sweet, cocky, even. He feels his heart twist in some unknown direction as he looks down at her shaking shoulders. He doesn't like it. Seeing her unhappy. He wants to fix her problems, make them disappear and be there to hold her whenever she needs it.

Her arms tighten, and she exhales long and low, nuzzling her face into his stomach before she seems to come to her senses. She looks up at him and blushes as she pulls away, "I-I'm sorry for that." she says with a shuddering breath. "I just-" she sniffs, pulling a tissue from a Kleenex box nearby, "-just needed to accept something for a long time now. And it was hard to do." she finishes as she discreetly blows her nose.

He shakes his head, "No, no, I understand. Don't apologize for it, I'm happy to be here for you." he kneels down to look into her sapphire eyes. "So what did you need to accept that has you so downtrodden, Princess?"

She scoffs at the nickname, looking down at her fingers as she twiddles them together idly, "I...gave up on my childhood crush." she murmurs.

He wasn't really expecting that. And he has no idea who it could be. Certainly not him, after all, she's always a stuttering mess around his civilian form, as if she's afraid. It's the only side of her that he finds to be confusing and somewhat irritating. Irritating in the sense that he can't exactly act friendly without her behaving as though she's having a panic attack. He cocks his head to the side, and he realizes he hasn't responded to her, "Gave up? Why?"

"Because I'm just...tired. I don't want to chase after his affection anymore." she leans back in her chair and wipes at another new tear.

"Sounds like a pretty blind guy if he can't acknowledge you." he huffs, entirely unaware that he is - in a sense - insulting himself.

She frowns, "I suppose. But I don't want to think negatively of him. I just don't want to _feel_ anything for him anymore. Y'know?" she asks as she stands and moves to her bed, flopping down upon the comforter. "How long will you stay?"

"I see, I'll attempt to refrain from insulting the guy...whoever he is. And I can stay for a while." he says as he sits on the end of her bed.

She nods and rolls onto her side, her fingers picking absentmindedly at the fabric of her comforter. She curls in on herself and rubs her arm with her free hand. She's feeling lonely, despite her company. She bites her lip as something she honestly never imagined she'd want to ask pops into her head. "Hey, Chat?" she murmurs.

"Yeah?" and she can practically see his ears perk and his eyes brighten in curiosity, despite the fact that he's out of her line of sight.

"Can you..." her teeth dig deeper into her lip, and she stops so she won't break the skin, "-I mean..." she sighs, resolving to simply pat the mattress beside her form and lift her head to look at him. "If you don't mind?" He catches her drift rather quickly, and he hesitates, as if he's arguing inwardly with himself. But she sees his hand twitch, his body move unbidden before he halts. He actually wants to come and lay beside her. "I don't mean anything by it." she assures.

And it does the trick, at that he seems to give in, she feels so awkward when he carefully lays his head on the pillow beside her. "Okay." he whispers, a hand moving to cover hers as it lays upon the mattress.

She peers down in embarrassment as she shuffles closer, never noticing his alarmed expression as she cuddles into his chest. She just needs someone here. Someone warm, real, touchable, and she'd be lying if she said he isn't lovable as well. A soft smile makes its way into her face as he tentatively moves his hand to her shoulder. "Thank you." she breathes, and despite herself, she finds the utmost comfort in his presence.

"You're welcome, Princess." she hears him whisper back. His voice sounds pained, almost, and it makes her look up at him in curiosity. His eyes dart nervously around the room, and his makeshift, leather cat ears twitch in what can only translate as anxiety.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" she shuffles to be at eye-level with him.

He nods swiftly and looks down, unable to meet her bright blue gaze.

She knows exactly why he's so uncomfortable, and she didn't mean to make him feel this way. So she'll assure him, "It's Ladybug, isn't it?" she smiles when he jumps at the uttering of the name.

He looks at her in surprise before his faux ears flatten and he looks downwards again. "Y-Yeah." he mutters. "I know this means nothing, what's happening now. I mean, I'm only keeping you company...comforting you, but it feels like...like-"

"Cheating?" she supplies. She's had her fair share of that feeling, especially during that Valentine's Day little less than two years ago. "It's not cheating, Chat."

He looks uncomfortable for a moment, as if he fears his next words, " _I_ think it is." he says, and she peers down in confusion when he takes her hand. "You know-" he begins with a small chuckle, "-I never thought I'd say this: but I think I'm falling _out_ of love."

She blinks, uncertain if she should speak and interrupt him, but a tiny "You are?" pushes its way past her lips anyways.

He nods, "I'll always have a special place in my heart for Ladybug. But she's too...perfect, too surreal. I can't seem to touch her or get on her level, you know?" his face droops, and his eyes lid in a melancholic way. He looks rather sad now, and she wants nothing more than to envelope him in a crushing hug. But he continues on, "Marinette, seeing you all these times, getting to know you, it's made me realize something..." he quiets his voice, and she has to shuffle closer to hear him.

"Yes, Chat? What have you realized?" she asks in intrigue.

He peers up at her through those messy, blonde bangs and gives a small, insecure smile. "That I might have misunderstood what love is...and that I-I find more fulfillment in talking to you than I do Ladybug." at that he frowns, "I don't want to feel like this, I always thought my heart would belong to her alone...but, I think you unwittingly stole it away...piece by piece."

She feels a little cruel on the inside for not revealing herself here and now. But she can't seem to move, her eyes widen and her breath is stolen away, she doesn't know what to say. Funny how the thing she feared most when it came to revealing herself isn't happening. Rather the opposite, Chat seems to have fallen for both sides of her.

"I won't say I'm in love...that wouldn't be fair to say, and I don't think I'm that far yet. But...I just wanted you to know. Because I don't think I'll stay ' _just friends_ ' when it comes to you." he adds, and she feels her breath hitch when he pulls her hand up to gently plant a kiss upon the back of it. He smiles in a scoff, as if scolding his own words, "I should go now." he says.

She holds his hand tighter when he moves to get up, and in honesty she herself doesn't know why she does this. But she ignores the pounding of her heart and moves to grasp his face. "I wouldn't mind that." she murmurs, and she sees his eyes widen before she does something unthinkable. If someone told her a few months ago that she would willingly take Chat Noir in her arms and press her lips to his in a passionate embrace, she would have them put in a mental asylum. But here she is, purposely kissing the one person she never thought she'd feel this way about.

She sees his eyes widen in that split second before she closes hers. And she feels his hands tentatively move to her waist and pull her closer. She threads her hands through his hair as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. She pulls back in embarrassment at the light moan she gives when he begins to return her fervor. Eye contact is made only briefly before they come crashing back together, hands moving desperately and lips furiously battling for dominance.

 _'Stop...stop now.'_

Her mind raises a red flag as she swipes her tongue along the seam of his lips, and his own joins the fray, intensifying their passionate duel. She ignores the warning and pushes rational thoughts aside, her hands tugging at his suit as they try to find purchase somewhere in the tight fabric. He gradually becomes more bold, and she gasps when he flips her onto her back and moves to hover over her.

She doesn't know who is more surprised when she arches upwards as his fingers lightly brush the thin hem of her pajama pants. And she feels dizzy when that same hand starts inching underneath her shirt. She can't believe this is really happening, she's never even considered that it might happen. But she is surprised that she still doesn't want him to stop. _Hell_ no!

Even with the cold latex covering his skin, he is still leaving burning trails of electricity everywhere he touches on his way up her stomach. And she bucks her hips upwards at the most unfamiliar sensation of warmth swirling and pulsing down in places one doesn't talk about.

She wants him to touch her, wants to touch _him_ , even wants to take a step across that one boundary that should never be crossed so quickly. _Oh gosh_...his hands are sliding under her bra, and in her distraction his lips have moved to her neck. She pants heavily when he lightly suckles at her pulse point, and she is honestly aching for him to start touching her somewhere far more lewd when-

 ***Beep!***

They both part in a gasp as his Miraculous beeps loudly. He sits up, straddling her legs as he runs his hand through his hair. The same hand he was just fondling her breast with, and she gulps as the sight sends more molten heat to pool within her stomach. "I-I'm sorry...I've got to go." he sighs.

She nods and props herself up on her elbows. "I understand."

He hesitantly removes himself from her bed and walks to the window, looking back at her over his shoulder. His brow furrows, and he glances down at the ground as he speaks. "I don't regret that...but I think it was wrong. We shouldn't use each-other like this to heal our hearts..." he murmurs.

She stands on shaky legs, still somewhat weak from the adventurous activity she's just participated in. She approaches him carefully, walking somewhat sideways, "But, that _wasn't_ just meaningless, mutual comfort...there is something there, Chat. I wouldn't instigate anything like that unless I felt it was right. Unless I...had feelings for you." she assures, albeit hesitating slightly on that last statement. She isn't entirely certain yet, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him.

He bites his lip and turns to face her completely, and she gives a quiet yelp when he pulls her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Princess." he says, pulling back with his characteristic grin before he leaps from her window and dashes home across the rooftops.

She watches him go and shuts the window with a wistful smile on her face. "And what was that about?" she looks up at the red kwami, who's hovering with a raised brow and her arms crossed.

"Is that disapproval I hear, Tikki?" she pushes off from the wall and walks over to her bed to lay down again.

"No, not really. But you'd really give up on Adrien? Then you'd immediately start kissing another boy? And you don't even know who Chat really is, after all." Tikki reasons.

"I was fooling myself with that schoolgirl crush, Tikki." Marinette throws her arm over her eyes and inhales deeply. "I'll reveal myself in due time, at least Chat gets his dream girl out of all this. And I meant what I said to him...I'm not using him for comfort." That's right, now that she thinks about it, there _is_ something. Something buried deep within her heart that only just awakened after feeling Chat's roaming hands and blisteringly _sinful_ lips upon her skin. "I really do feel something, and it feels more raw, real...less fantastical. More than I thought I felt for Adrien." she explains. Though the words tear at her heart, they are true, and she feels a weight lift off of her shoulders after saying them.

Tikki lands on her lap and nods, "I understand, and I think, when you and Chat reveal yourselves, that you'll both be pleasantly surprised at your identities." she says with the slightest smirk in her smile.

Marinette notices and frowns, "Tikki...do you... _know_ who Chat is?" she questions.

Tikki gives a light shrug, "I have my suspicions. After all, I can sense other kwamis, just as his kwami can probably sense me. I'm sure Plagg and me both have our suspicions of who you two really are."

"Plagg?"

"That's Chat's kwami. His name is Plagg. I've known him for eons." Tikki explains, "It's hard not to notice him, he always smells of Camembert." the kwami wrinkles her face in disgust.

Marinette chuckles, "So that's why Chat asked for cheese that one time. I must say, Plagg has very refined tastes, not many people like cheese, especially Camembert. It stinks like mold." she says as she sits back. "Granted it's a little out of character, I mean, a cat that likes cheese? I would think a mouse was more suited for those preferences." she giggles when she thinks about it. "Can you imagine Chat being a mouse?" at that she breaks into full-on laughter.

Tikki chuckles along, "That _would_ be funny."

Marinette's laughter is cut off by a yawn, and she pulls her covers up with only one lingering thought on her mind as she falls asleep. _'I think I'm in love with Chat...'_

•

•

"Good grief!" the little black kwami groans as he tumbles out of Adrien's transformation and into the distracted hands of said boy. "And I thought impromptu visits were bad, you really had to _make out?_ That's not what the suit is for, Adrien." he scolds, giving a slight yelp when his owner drops him onto a plate of Camembert.

Adrien sits on the chair to his desk and looks up at his Ladybug poster with pursed lips. "Why _did_ we do that?" he murmurs. Granted, he knows exactly why, it was the spur of the moment, acting on instinct...it was...pure, real affection. To be entirely honest with himself, those words he spoke, preaching that he may be in love with the girl, weren't false in the slightest. And he digs his palm into his forehead as he tries in vain to reason away what he just felt with Marinette of all people.

The memory of her soft lips agains his and the gentle writhing of her body beneath him is still vividly fresh in his mind. Even through his gloves he could feel her heated skin and soft breast...it's the first time he's ever touched a girl like that. But the way she acted, it was as though she didn't want him to stop. And he hadn't intended to until his Miraculous began to warn him that his time was running out.

He makes a decision as he gets into bed, he's going to see her again, and again, and again. And he can't help but wonder what she'd feel like without his suit on...

"I should probably get to know her in my civilian form as well." he murmurs just before he falls asleep.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **Yeah just jumping right into things lol. There will be plot but you gotta start somewhere I guess.**

 **(Story is being posted on Archive of our Own as well)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Second chapter. And while this one was pretty instantaneous the next chapter updates may not be so swift. Probably at least a week between the next upcoming chapters.**

 **Anywho, slowly progressing, I honestly do better when I make up the minuscule aspects of a plot as I go along. So I've got a basic plot down...but I'm winging it as to how that is executed, y'know?  
**

 **AND _HOLY SHIT_ THAT'S A TON OF FUCKING FAVES AND FOLLOWS! 1 day and it's over 40 for both. Wow, mind blown guys! Thanks so much!**

•

•

Well isn't it just her day to be confused? She groans as she plants her face against her desk at home. She was still feeling warm and fuzzy inside as she walked to school this morning. But of all days for him to finally start catering to her need for attention, it was today. He opened the school door for her, he picked up her bag when she inevitably dropped it, he passed her the homework, and his hands always lingered far too long to be appropriate when they touched hers. Was this her punishment for giving up?

Adrien was a true gentleman today. And despite how nice it _should_ make her feel, she can't help but feel only confusion and conflict within her heart. She knows that she's begun something with Chat, and that she doesn't want to stop whatever they just started last night. But if Adrien keeps this up, she's going to be pulled in so many different directions she fears she might explode.

"Gee, and I thought you'd be dancing for joy after today." Alya scoffs and types furiously on her phone, likely updating the Ladyblog or something like that.

"I had an epiphany last night...and just when I thought I could let go of my feelings he starts acting like a bae!" she groans.

Alya is silent for a moment, before the implications of those words hit her and she sputters incredulously, "What?! Marinette Dupain-Cheng...did I just hear you say you are _giving up_ on Adrien?!"

The girl in question yelps as the angry brunette spins her around in her chair and fixes her with a determined glare. "I-I-"

"After two years of pining, you just want to give up? Just like that! With no reason or incentive?" she interrogates with an accusing finger poking into Marinette's chest.

"No incentive?!" Marinette snaps, standing up suddenly and flailing her arms around adamantly as she speaks. "Alya, I've been trying for a long time! But things are still _exactly_ the same as they were when I met him. He still sees me as that one clumsy friend just as he always has. I'm nothing important to him." she lowers her voice as she continues on, "Besides...I think I...I think I'm not in love with him anymore."

Alya steps back, blinking in confusion.

"Girls?" they both jump as Sabine opens the hatch to her room, "Is everything okay?"

Of course, they were yelling, and no doubt it didn't go unnoticed, "It's fine mom, just, girl problems and homework." Marinette chuckles while scratching the back of her head.

Sabine smiles and reveals a plate of fresh cookies as she steps up into the room. "Girl problems? I can't say I haven't had my fair share of those as a teenager." she sets the plate down and turns to go back downstairs, "Well, I'll leave you two to sort it out. I remember I didn't want _my_ mom around during these conversations either." she winks as she closes the hatch.

"Your mom is the best. Seriously." Alya says with a chuckle, glancing at the cookies before she takes one. "Back to the conversation, when, exactly, did this start?" she prods.

"A while ago." Marinette sits back down with a sigh and presses her fingers to her temples.

"And how long is _'a while ago'_?" Alya makes hand quotes in the air and raises a brow at her despairing friend.

Marinette looks up at her with a scowl, "A couple months, maybe?"

Alya exhales through her nose and taps her foot on the ground, clearly frustrated with this whole matter. "Two months? And you didn't think that maybe I could help you out? Is that it?"

"Alya, it's not that I don't trust you. Nothing like that!" Marinette stresses, "I just...felt like this was a decision I needed to make by myself. And I'm kind of glad I did too." she looks down at her lap with yet another sigh.

Alya goes silent again, and she pulls the bean bag chair up to plop herself down into. Chewing her second cookie, she looks at Marinette thoughtfully. "So, are you sure about what you said?" she asks, "That you're falling out of love or whatever?"

Marinette nods, and the observant brunette does not miss the slight smile and blush that flits across her features for a mere blink of an eye before her sad scowl is back. "Yeah, I'm sure." though she hugs herself in what seems like doubt, her words are sincere as ever, and they leave Alya with a disappointed frown.

"I see." she mutters, before a smirk tugs at her lip, "So who's the new boy who managed to tear your affections away from _Adrien?_ "

Marinette's eyes widen in horror, "Wha..?"

"Don't even try to deny it, I can tell you have someone in mind already to replace him." Alya leans back in triumph, her smirk widening.

"Ch-he...I...he's not _replacing_ Adrien!" she sputters, then proceeds to cover her mouth.

"Aha! So there _is_ another boy!" Alya points at the flustered girl and raises a brow in wait of her explanation.

Marinette purses her lips and looks down, "I suppose there's no use in denying. But-" she chews on the inside of her lip, "-I'm not ready to tell you who he is yet." she adds.

Alya's gaze narrows in suspicion, "Why not?" she stands again and crosses her arms.

Marinette shrinks in her seat and shrugs, humming the syllables of _"I don't know."_

"That's not an answer."

"Alya, I know we're best friends, but there are some things I'd prefer to keep to myself. Just for a while. I'll-I'll tell you as soon as I'm ready." she says to placate her friend. "As soon as I figure out my own feelings."

 _'Along with who Chat really is...'_

Alya throws her hands up in surrender, "Okay!" she sighs. "I'll try not to pry...but you know I'm quite inquisitive."

"You aren't gonna leave me alone until I tell are you?" Marinette groans.

"You bet." Alya grins with a sly wink.

"You're still gonna wait. Like I said, I need to sort myself out first." she stands to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know I don't always act like it, but I'm really glad to have you as a friend, Alya. Thank you for being so understanding."

Alya blinks in surprise, before a smile breaks into her features again and she hugs the bluenette tightly, "Aww!" she squeals. "You're a good friend too, Marinette. Even though you're a bit melodramatic when it comes to boys." she adds.

"Oi!" Marinette pulls back to swat her shoulder.

•

•

She's wondering if he'll come tonight, or if he's too embarrassed after last night? Or if he decided he doesn't really like her anymore after he's had a taste. _'Okay that last one is a bit paranoid.'_ she scolds herself in her head, trying to focus on this new dress design she's had on the back burner for a while. But she's too distracted, glancing longingly at the window and drawing little cat faces on what should be a design.

She catches herself drawing a heart around the mini cat face and groans as she digs her palm into her eye. "Dresses...not cats...draw a dress." she tells herself, moving to erase the little faces.

" _Ooh!_ I like these!"

She yelps in surprise as a hand gloved in familiar black latex tugs the sketchbook from her hands. Damn him! He always manages to come when she's not looking. "Chat! Give that back!" she jumps up and tries to grab it from him.

He dodges her hands effortlessly and leans back as he flips through the pages. A sly smirk on his face as hers turns pink with frustration. "These are very impressive." he continues on, even as she's tugging on his arm, straining and reaching for the book he's now holding high above his head.

"I swear! I will kick you in the _bells!_ " she crosses her arms with a huff and holds one hand out expectantly.

He looks at her with an awestruck expression, "Ooh! That was a nice pun." he says as he hands her the sketchbook. "But I do plan on _kid-tens_ in the far future so I'll refrain from keeping this any longer."

She uses the sketchbook to smack him lightly between the ears, and he gives a fake yelp. "Thank you, Kitty." she says with an amused shake of her head as she tucks the book away somewhere on the other side of her bed. As she comes back up from leaning over the bed, she realizes what a precarious position she's in, and looks over her shoulder while worrying her lip between her teeth. Yup, he's staring right at her butt, and his body is entirely still, save for the twitching of his leather cat-ears and tail. "Oi!" she scolds, sitting up with a smirk, "See something you like?"

He blinks and looks at her with a nervous grin, "Kind of.."

She tries to make her face emotionless as she presses a hand to her chest in offense, "Kind of? So I'm only _kind of_ attractive?"

His eyes widen, "What? No, no! I meant...I meant yeah, I did like what I saw." he blabbers and waves his hands around anxiously.

She chuckles, "Gosh, I'm just teasing, Kitty." she stands and walks over to him while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So..." she drawls, "What are you doing here tonight?"

He bites his lip, twiddling his hands as he looks down, "I just wanted to spend time with you. If that's okay." he says.

She smiles, "Of course, Chat." she hesitantly moves to hug him, feeling a blush blooming in her cheeks as she nuzzles into his chest.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"It was long and boring." she groans, "Not to mention I've been somewhat distracted all day."

He smirks, "And I'd guess it's no small fault of mine that your mind was preoccupied?" he wiggles his brows when she pulls back to throw him a scolding look.

"You think too highly of yourself, Kitty." she turns and saunters over to her bed to lay up against the pillows with a smile as he fakes a wounded look.

" _Meowch_..." he sighs, coming to squat at the foot of her bed and peer over the edge.

"What are you doing?" she giggles, craning her neck to meet his glowing gaze.

"I'm stalking the prey." he says.

She laughs harder, "Now Chat, you may look like a cat...but that doesn't give you leave to behave like one."

He grins and climbs up onto the bed, still squatting like a cat as he slowly crawls towards her. "Maybe I should change tactics?" he murmurs.

She leans further back into the pillows as he comes closer, and her breath hitches when his finger starts to drag along the top of her leg. "Tactics?" she breathes, nearly losing her voice when his finger reaches her waist and he's suddenly hovering over her. She can't deny that sly smile is making her feel just as woozy as his touch.

"Mhmm." he hums, moving to nuzzle his head under her neck, "Like marking my territory." he purrs, and the sexual tension fades into laughter as she moves to grasp his head.

"Chat! That tickles!" she gasps. It has the opposite effect she was hoping for. He seems more encouraged by that, and she can barely breath as his fingers start to dance on her stomach. "Chat!" she cries hoarsely, "Chat _stop!_ Stop!" she reaches up to wipe mirthful tears from her eyes.

He leaves a few more teasing touches on her belly, making her swat at his hands, before he finally relents. "That was adorable." he murmurs, moving to nuzzle her neck again. Although this time he's moving slowly, purposefully brushing his lips against her skin. And she exhales shakily as his free hand starts to trace circles on her hip.

He pulls back from her neck and looks her in the eye, "Is this okay?" he asks in a whisper.

She bites her lip with a nod and moves to thread her hands through his hair. "Yeah." she says, pulling his face closer until he's in range, "Very much so." she adds before she captures his lips.

He purrs into her anxious mouth and she finds herself humming back in pleasure when he moves to grasp her face carefully. His clawed thumb strokes her cheek and she lets out a soft moan when his tongue delves deviously into her mouth. She retaliates, naturally, and he smirks into the kiss when she starts writhing beneath him. Just like last night, the warmth that pools in her abdomen begs to be relieved, manifesting itself as a pesky itch. An itch that makes her thrust her hips upwards to try and find friction against his body.

He gasps as she does so, and she takes her chance at his distraction to roll him over and seize her turn to straddle him. "Hmm...my Princess is bold tonight." he murmurs against her lips.

She sits back briefly to toss her loose hair over her shoulder before she moves to press open-mouthed kisses to his jawline. "I'm always bold." she says with a smirk, moving to bite at his lower lip.

' _Ooh! Was that a growl?_ ' the thought sends another wave of arousal sparking down her spine. And she visibly shudders at the sound.

He grasps her face again to bring them crashing back together so he can return her gesture. She's surprised at the whine he rips from her lungs when his sharp, feline teeth nip and tug at her lip. He's far too gentle to break the skin, but it's still overwhelming either way. She hardly registers that she's rolled her hips into his until they both freeze at the friction. They haven't parted lips yet, they just stare at one another in disbelief.

When she does pull back he grasps her shoulders and rolls them over so that he's on top again. She arches up into him as he pins her hands on either side of her face and experimentally copies her actions. A light moan spills forth from both the teens, and she moves her legs to hold him still for a moment while she catches her breath. He moves to her neck and grazes her skin with those tantalizing teeth, causing her head to loll back and her hips to jerk upwards.

"Chat?" she murmurs, wiggling her hand to get him to release it. Which he does without question, pulling back from her with a questioning tilt of his head.

"Yes, Princess?"

"We-" she gulps at the sight of his shadowed eyes, "- should stop while we still have a grip on our senses..." she says reluctantly.

He smiles bashfully and sits up just as he did the night before, scratching at the back of his neck. "Yeah, we _should_." he says, pausing as a mischievous grin breaks into his face.

"Nuh-uh...I know exactly what you're thinking." she scoffs, sitting up and tugging him in for a chaste peck of the lips. "Just...I dunno, cuddle?" we should save anything more than what we were doing until we are better acquainted." she rationalizes.

He shrugs, "If that's what you wish." he stretches out atop her stomach and nuzzles his face shamelessly between her breasts.

She chuckles and admonishes him with a nudge, her fingers instinctively moving to scratch behind his faux ears. Her grin widens when he starts purring again. "Seriously?" she giggles.

He turns red as she moves to gently scratch under his chin, "It's a cat thing." he murmurs self-consciously.

"It's cute." she says, letting her other hand join in petting him.

"It's _ridiculous_..." he pouts briefly before he leans into the lovely scratching she's providing.

"Should I rub your tummy?" she asks, blatantly teasing now.

" _That's_ a dog thing." he scowls.

"No, I had a cat before, she liked belly rubs."

He glances at her out of the corner of his eye in a contemplative manner. "You know I'm not an actual cat, right?" he asks, and she purses her lips in a serious (totally not serious) nod. "And besides, I think a belly rub would...be..." he trails off, staring at seemingly nothing, "-undignified." he finishes.

"What's wrong?" she asks, confused at his sudden, shocked expression.

"I forgot about patrol!" he gasps. "Ladybug is gonna be so mad!" he jumps up and heads for the window before he comes to a skidding halt and looks back. She laughs as he comes back to grab her hand and kiss the back of it gallantly. "Sorry, Princess. I've got to go. Perhaps I'll come back afterwards." he says, moving to peck her lips once more before he readies himself to climb out the window.

"I don't mind. Your duty to Paris comes first." she says, using his tail like a horse whip and whacking him on the rear, "You better get going!" she laughs as he playfully shakes his fist at her and leaps from the window. She gazes wistfully after his retreating form and sighs. God, she's becoming such a sap for him.

"Marinette." she turns to the red kwami, who's looking at her expectantly.

"Hmm?"

Tikki crosses her little arms and raises a brow, "Duh?"

Marinette stares for a moment before she gasps in realization, "Oh! I'm such an idiot!" she smacks her forehead, "Tikki, transform me!"

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **Movin along...slowly but surely lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tis time for another chapter! And I managed it in under a week! *triumphant gestures***

 **Have my pathetic attempt at embarrassing situations lol. (I don't really think it's pathetic but I'm not very good at writing them =P)**

•

•

Not even a minute after she's gracefully leapt from her rooftop patio she hears the ringing. And she shakes her head with a knowing smirk as she opens her yoyo, "Well, well, Chaton...I feared you weren't coming." she teases, soon laughing as he rolls his eyes on the other side of the call.

"I was...preoccupied, My Lady." he adopts his trademark grin as he speaks, "I'll take the west, you take east?"

"Meet at the Notre Dame as usual." she nods, "See you there, Kitty!" she says with a two-fingered salute as she ends the call. A wide grin paints itself onto her features as she twirls her yoyo and swings off into the night.

While her duty to Paris is always forefront in her mind during patrol, she is somewhat distracted while she flies across rooftops. A rather pressing issue that came up in her thoughts while Chat lavished her with kisses earlier. Her smile soon twists into a frown as she scans the streets for trouble, she knows exactly what the issue is.

' _We are moving way too fast.'_

Indeed, she's barely even opened up her heart to this, the same as he. And yet they behave as if they have been pining for one another for years. Okay...maybe that's true. Perhaps they are both so desperate for returned affections that they have skipped all the first steps in getting to know someone romantically. She can't say she doesn't enjoy their relationship, even if it's only a couple days old...not even that.

She knows they need to slow down. Take a deep breath. There is plenty of time for intimate exploration after they've learned a little more about one another. But she doesn't want to make him feel like she's chasing him away. And she doesn't really know how to approach this without doing that. Perhaps, she can use the fact that she's Ladybug to her advantage?

She sees the Notre Dame up ahead and blinks in surprise. Her patrol is almost done already. "I should be distracted more often." she jokes. While she enjoys her patrols, they do get old sometimes.

She lands gracefully and tucks her yoyo against her hip with practiced ease. Chat isn't here yet, so she dangles her leg off the edge of the massive church and leans back on her palms. Looking west, she admires the Eiffel Tower piercing the night sky, it's rather beautiful from here. As the Notre Dame Cathedral is in a darkened area of town, hence more stars are visible. Granted, the Tower is usually lovely to look at from any point in the city.

She glances up at those stars and traces a few constellations with her eyes. Her smile returns when a shooting star zooms across the sky, so fast she can barely follow it. She doesn't wish upon it, she's not superstitious, but it's still a nice thought, in her opinion, that stars could grant wishes.

"Enjoying the view, M'lady?"

She smirks and looks to her side as her mischievous Kitty sits beside her and joins her in dangling her legs over the edge. "Yeah. I was a little worried when you were late. I thought maybe an akuma attacked." she keeps her pretense carefully. After all, she's not exactly ready to reveal herself, and she's not sure when she _will_ be.

"You were worried about me?" he grins.

"Don't be so full of yourself." she shoves his shoulder and shakes her head.

He chuckles and looks out towards Paris, following her lead in admiring the scenery. "It's been a while since the last akuma." he says.

She nods and glances at him out of the corner of her eye, "Yeah, they've been getting less frequent lately." she catches herself admiring his profile and forces her gaze down, occupying herself with picking old rubble from the roof. "It's nice. I have more time for my civilian life." she says with a happy sigh. "Granted I know they won't go away entirely until we find Hawkmoth. But it's nice that he's seemingly taking a break."

He hums in agreement and she frowns, "Chat?" she peers around to look at him, "You okay? You've been unusually quiet."

He seems to grow bashful, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and tucking his hands under his chin. "Ladybug? I have a dilemma." he says.

She cocks her head curiously, "Oh? I'm all ears, you know."

He smiles, "Thanks." he clears his throat, "You see, I'm sorta involved in a...romantic relationship. It's very new, and I'm a little nervous to be honest."

She claps her hands lightly with a bright smile, "Bravo, Chat!"

"Nah...you see, I'm only romantically involved with her in this form...she doesn't see my civilian form that way." he says somewhat dejectedly. "And I'm afraid to tell her who I really am."

"Do you think she won't like you?" she automatically supplies, after all, it's the reason she never told him her secret identity. Though now she just needs to find a way to tell him without making him upset at her for keeping pretenses up like this. That thought alone makes her heart start to thump wildly in anxiety.

"Kind of, but, not really." he says, entirely unaware of her sudden panic after her own revelations. "I'm more certain she doesn't like me. Because, you know, I know her as my civilian self." he mutters.

She goes stiff, her already wild heart pulsing two times faster. She realizes he already said that, Chat Noir knows her in his true form? "Y-yeah?" she clears her throat at her stutter and fakes a slight cough when he looks at her curiously, "Got something in my throat." she excuses.

"Yeah. But like I said, I know she doesn't really like my civilian form...so I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, y'know?"

"How do you know she doesn't like you?" she asks carefully.

"I guess, just the way she acts." he mumbles.

She doesn't know whether or not she's relieved that he hasn't revealed himself unwittingly to her. "How long have you been seeing each other?"

He bites his lip, "Like I said, it's pretty new, a couple of days. And I'm still trying to get my act together around her." he threads his hand through his wild hair and sighs, "I mean, I'm trying not to T.M.I. you but I can't seem to control myself when she's nearby. Not that she seems to mind, but still."

She nearly chuckles at his frustrations, ' _You and me both, Kitty.'_

"Well, I don't know how to help you fix that." she says with a shrug, "Maybe you just need to take a couple steps back and, I don't know, slow down?" she suggests, both to him and herself. "Maybe actually ask questions to get to know each other better? I don't know."

He smiles, "That's actually a good idea, Bugaboo. Although we have talked about things like that in the past."

She grins in response, "You know, I oughta thank this girl, whoever she is."

He looks towards her with a raised brow, "Why is that?"

"This is the first conversation since the day we met that you haven't flirted with me." she says, snickering when he moves to tackle her. But she dances out of the way reflexively and laughs as she swings her yoyo. "Patrol is all done, go on home, Chaton!" she calls as she flies off.

" _I_ have an appointment!" he calls back, and she looks over her shoulder in horror to watch him head off in the direction of her parent's bakery.

"Fuck!" she hisses under her breath. Now, normally she isn't the cursing type, but he's just given her reason to be.

She discreetly changes directions and takes every shortcut she can to reach her house before he does. And thank God! She arrives at her window before a certain kitty has, but he's certainly on his way. She detransforms and bends over to rest her weight against her knees, "Good...grief..." she pants, wiping at her forehead, "And now I'm all sweaty! He's gonna ask questions..." she panics, looking around anxiously for a solution.

"Just say you were exercising." Tikki suggests.

"No, no, then he's gonna try to show me some other forms of _exercise_." she chuckles lightly at the innuendo as her eyes land on the bathroom. "Bingo!" she snaps her fingers and grabs a towel, closing the door far too quickly for her kwami to follow, so Tikki just phases through it.

He is a bit surprised when her window is open at his arrival, "I'm back, Princess!" he says as he enters, but he's also somewhat dumbfounded to see that she's not in her room. "Marinette?" he calls, looking around carefully, "Marinette where-" he trails off, and his eyelids might have hit the ceiling if they aren't connected to his face.

Sapphire eyes widen similarly, and both freeze, ' _Why did I think a shower was a good idea?_ ' she questions herself. Because now, she is standing in her bathroom doorway, only wrapped in a towel, facing her non-official boyfriend.

•

She's never been more embarrassed in her entire life! Because despite her three-year streak of good luck since becoming Ladybug, fate decided to turn the corner on her last night. Yes, in a stroke of bad luck, her towel decided that was the opportune moment to slip from her grasp. She sinks deeper into her seat during class as she remembers how his eyes widened impossibly further, sweeping over her newly exposed skin in those few, tiny seconds it was in view. And, as expected, she screeched in horror and tossed the only object in her hand at him, which happened to be the hastily-grabbed towel.

It was (maybe) a little funny to see him yelp and stumble around with a towel over his head, but she was honestly too mortified to think of the humor of that situation. And she still is. At least Adrien seems to be acting distant today, it's helping her to keep from dying entirely of embarrassment and nerves. But still, she has absolutely no idea how she's going to face Chat Noir next time he comes by. Or next time an akuma attacks. Either way, she fears she's going to turn into a blubbering idiot around him, as per the ex-norm around Adrien.

Speaking of akumas...

When was the last one? She sits up and props her chin upon her hand. Thinking about it, Simonsays happened at least ten days ago, strange that they haven't seen another yet. Usually there's an akuma every few days...

"Guuurl-" Alya drawls when the class bell rings, "-I don't know where you got this idea, but it's working like a charm."

Marinette blinks in confusion as she packs her bag, "What? What idea?"

"Absence makes the heart fonder? I don't know if that's the right quote, but Adrien is totally head-over-heels for you now. Have you seen the way he's been looking at you recently?" Alya asks in excitement.

Marinette glances at the boy in question to find that he's already looking at her. She gulps when he hastily averts his blushing gaze and practically runs from the room. "Okay...that's new." she murmurs. Ahh great! Just perfect! ' _So now that I finally managed to find someone else, he starts crushing on me?_ ' she rubs her temples in frustration. This is becoming too much.

Adrien is sneaking glances, Chat already got the full package (albeit accidentally), and she's stuck in the middle of both of their affections. "So was there really another boy?" Alya asks, noticing her silence over the matter as they walk to the bakery across the street.

Marinette blushes, "Yeah...yeah there is." she bites her lip. "Damnit! I'm so confused! What do I do, Alya?" she grasps her friend by the arm and shakes her desperately.

"Confused? Why are you confused?" the brunette looks around at the people who are staring after her outburst and drags the poor girl inside the bakery, up her stairs, and helps her sit on the chaise.

"I don't know! I mean, Adrien is nice, sweet, and gorgeous and perfect. But Ch-gah...I mean, this other guy is pretty much the same, plus the fact that he actually acknowledges my crush...then again now _Adrien_ supposedly does too. But he's so sweet and he knows me better than Adrien. And I really, really like him, and...I've said this before to myself, what I feel is so raw and real when it comes to him. Granted his ridiculous flirting sure gets irritating over time but still...!" she rants, and she's aware she's probably repeating herself but she's too scatterbrained to think right now.

"And now I think I have two guys pining for my romantic attentions, both of whom I really like and adore in that matter. I just don't know what I should do!" her hands moves to fist in her hair as she falls back against the mattress and groans.

Alya blinks, surprised at the bluenette's declarations, "Gee, I never thought of a scenario like this, to tell you the truth. You're in some kind of crazy love triangle aren't you?"

Marinette growls.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is? Or does he have to be secret or something?" Alya prods.

She chuckles, "Still won't let it go, eh? Not yet, it's only been a couple days. And now I need _even more_ time to sort out these ridiculous feelings because of Adrien..." she sits up and palms at her forehead, "Love is awful." she moans.

Alya chuckles heartily, "You won't be saying that in the future."

Marinette looks at her with an exhausted frown, "I hope you're right."

"Look, Mari-" Alya sits beside her and tosses her arm over her shoulders, "-just follow your heart, don't think about technicalities or anything. You'll know what to do, and who you truly love, when the time comes. That's all the advice I can give."

Marinette nods to appease her friend, "Thanks Alya."

 _'Easier said than done.'_

•

"Oh my God, I'll never be able to live this down! How am I gonna face her tonight? Should I even go over tonight? Plagg say something! I need help...advice!" Adrien pleads as he paces in his room. He could barely stand being next to Marinette in school today. Every time he looked at her the vivid image of last night came to mind and he had to distract himself before he popped a boner or something.

"How should I know what to do? I'm a kwami, I'm not versed in the overly-complicated love rituals of humans." Plagg says dismissively as he nibbles on some Brie.

"But Plagg!" Adrien whines, face-planting into his bed and grabbing a pillow to muffle his frustrated noises.

"Just go over, and see if she's over it, if not, I hear you just give females some space. She'll warm up to you again. Or maybe she might even think that she can advance to the next level of whatever relationship you guys have. I don't know." Plagg moves to sit on the boy's shoulder when he sits up and presses two fingers to his temples. "All I do know is females are even worse than you boys when it comes to romance. Just play it by ear and see what happens."

Adrien raises a brow at him, "And what if I fuck up?"

Plagg shrugs, "Fix it."

Adrien groans, "You are literally no help at all." he grumbles as he stands, "Plagg, transform me!"

•

"The suspense is killing me Tikki!" Marinette tugs at her pigtails and pouts as she plops into her chaise.

"Relax, Marinette." Tikki says, patting her owner's cheek, "He's on his way, I can sense he used his kwami, and patrol is scheduled for tomorrow after all."

"What do I do? I can't act like he didn't see me naked last night! I can't believe I let that happen, and I was even expecting him..." Marinette hugs her knees and buries her face against them, moaning dejectedly.

"Well he'll probably come to apologize." Tikki assures, "All you need to do is bear with it and keep calm."

"You're right...I can do this...I can-" her eyes widen and her jaw twists in a grimace as there is a light knock at the window. Tikki has hidden, but now Marinette needs to keep from hyperventilating. "-I can't do this..." she murmurs as she unlocks the window. "Uh...h-h-hi-" she clears her throat and tries to fight the furious blush in her cheeks when she sees her kitty again, "-hi Chat."

He seems just as embarrassed, maybe even more so than her. "Hi, Marinette."

She invites him in and turns away, fiddling with her fingers, "We, uh, have a lot to talk about."

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **I'm excited for next chapter, lol. More awkwardness and confusion to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's that time of the week again! Another chapter for you lovelies. Thanks for all the awesome feedback again. I couldn't possibly be so productive without your comments, follows, and faves. :)**

•

•

Her palms are clammy and she can't help the raging pink blush on her cheeks as she clears her throat. He stares at some spot on the floor and his tail twitches anxiously in wait of some starting point to their conversation. She takes a deep breath to steel herself from embarrassment, "So, um, about last night..." she begins.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I wanted to apologize-"

They both chuckle nervously and stop themselves from continuing on simultaneously. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who didn't lock the window." she says.

"No it _was_ my fault! I should have been more courteous and waited outside." he says in protest.

She smiles and looks down at her feet, rolling shyly on her heels, "I suppose we shouldn't try to pin the blame on one person. I'll just say sorry for flashing you last night." she crosses her arms over her chest self-consciously.

He relaxes most visibly at her demeanor. Thank goodness, she wants this awkwardness to be over just as much as he does. "And I'm sorry for intruding." he says, smiling softly, "Not that you have anything to worry about when it comes to your figure..." he adds in a quiet chuckle.

Her eyes widen and she goes stock still, "What?" she squeaks.

' _Shit!'_

"Uh..uh I mean-"

"Are you saying I have an-" she blushes further and hides behind her bangs, "-an attractive body?"

He bites his lip, "Y-yeah?"

She turns a lovely shade of pink and hugs herself tighter, "Thanks."

"I just made it two times more awkward didn't I?" he chuckles mirthlessly and runs his fingers through his hair.

She responds with a nervous giggle and a nod, "Yeah, yeah you did."

He grimaces and averts his gaze, "Sorry again." he murmurs.

"It's okay."

Oh no...awkward silence. He worries his lip between his teeth and inhales deeply, "So, um, how was your day?" he says in an attempt to start new conversation.

She smiles and stops hugging herself, "It was okay. Not gonna lie, I was stressing out about my embarrassment all day."

He nods and rocks from side to side, "Yeah, me too." he sighs and looks at her purposefully, "Well!" he claps his hands together with a grin, "Seems like that nasty business is over, yeah?"

She starts at the sound of his clap and returns his gaze with a grin of her own, "Heh...yeah. So we can just forget about it...right?"

"Right!" he confirms.

Although in the back of his mind, he wouldn't entirely be against seeing that again. Seriously, does she lift or something? She is fit as hell! And even though he's groped and touched her body before, the lingering temptation to feel the soft curves of her hips bare under a gloveless hand taunts him. She's talking to him about something but he's still somewhat distracted by his vivid memory. He gulps as the memory of her bare chest decides to assault his thoughts as well.

"Chat? You okay, you keep spacing out." she's close now, and his breath hitches when he notices her dangerous proximity.

"I'm _paws_ itively perfect, Princess." he grins, attempting to steer this visit away from anything more than reconciliation and idle chatter.

She rolls her eyes at his pun and socks him in the shoulder, "You and your puns." she scoffs.

Okay...okay he can't resist the opportunity. His grin widens and he grabs her fist as it retreats to pull her close. "You know you like it." he purrs, touching noses and sliding a finger along her jaw. ' _Can't say I didn't try.._.' he thinks when his mind reminds him of his determination to keep this visit chaste.

She purses her lips in a smile and blushes.

" _Ooh_...and she doesn't deny it..." he wiggles his brows and pecks her cute nose with a triumphant smirk.

"Chat..." she admonishes with another giggle.

"Do you want to?" he asks.

She blinks, "Want to what?"

"Chat. You know, talk?" he says, nuzzling into her neck again.

She smiles and shrugs, "What would you want to talk about?"

"What do you like?"

"You know what I like." she pulls back with a scoff, "I like designing and sewing and-"

"No, no, I mean..." he gives a scoff of his own, "-what do you do just to be happy, carefree, you know? Not working or anything."

She cocks her head with a slight smile and thinks on that for a moment, "What a strange question, Chat."

He shrugs, "I'm trying to get to know you better. I mean, I know every basic thing about you, but that's about it."

She hums in amusement, "I suppose things like stargazing...or swimming, I know swimming is kind of like work but it relaxes me. Flower gardens...stuff like that."

He grins, "You're a typical girl aren't you?" he teases.

She swats his shoulder, a difficult feat, seeing that he still has her all wrapped up in his arms. "Shut up."

His expression grows serious and his emerald eyes somehow look smoky at those words, "I can think of a few ways to shut me up." he implies as he leans in to capture her lips.

"Marinette? Are you upstairs, sweetie?"

Both teens jump and Chat scrambles to climb out the window. "Go, go!" Marinette hisses, only managing to close the window partially before Sabine starts to ascend the staircase.

He presses a palm to his suddenly wildly-beating heart and climbs up onto the roof, still close enough to hear Marinette speaking to her mother. "-just opening a window, it's pretty stuffy in here tonight." he grins at her petty explanation, and he probably left her with a pretty little blush too.

' _Good luck explaining that.'_

"Till tomorrow, Princess." he murmurs as he extends his baton and vaults over the rooftops of Paris.

•

•

"Finally!" Plagg yelps as Adrien drops his transformation and then practically falls into the nearest seat with a dopey smile plastered onto his face. "I _love_ Marinette's mother now. I was worried you two were going to get all kissie again." the black kwami shudders as he heads for his stash of cheese.

"It went way better than I thought it would. I'm just glad she forgave me so easily." Adrien sighs.

"Say, Adrien..." Plagg twirls a piece of Camembert between his little paws as he speaks, "-have you thought about revealing yourself to her?"

Adrien goes stiff and blinks, hundreds of horrifying scenarios in which revealing himself leads to disaster flooding his mind. "Uh...n-not really."

Plagg is suddenly in his face with pursed lips, (he didn't even know kwami could do that). "I may not be an expert at human relationships, but I know that whatever you two are trying to have will not work out in the end. Unless she knows your identity, I believe she will grow distant." he explains.

Adrien scratches at the back of his neck uncomfortably, "What makes you think that?"

"Human females tend to want to know everything about their mates-"

Adrien splutters, "P-Plagg! We aren't... _mates!_ Ugh!" the boy blushes and buries his face in his hands with a groan.

"Alright, partner, they like to know everything about their partner. Better?" Plagg rolls his eyes.

Adrien nods into his hands. "Much."

"I just don't know why you human's go through all this preparation, for a kwami we simply pick the one we work well with and stick by them." Plagg lands on the coffee table and starts licking his paws, using them to wipe his fur down.

"It's complicated, Plagg. Human's aren't like kwami. We like to make sure our potential partners are actually the right ones for us." Adrien explains half-heartedly.

"I think it's silly." Plagg says with a shrug, "But I know it's the way your species works, so I suppose I can't judge you for it."

"Gee thanks."

"Just don't get all mushy in the suit. There is such a thing as a blindfold." Plagg says admonishingly.

"I didn't even kiss her tonight!"

"Yes you did."

"On the _nose!_ That doesn't count."

"You almost got her lips, thank Sabine you didn't. And how was I supposed to know the nose doesn't count?"

"Plagg..."

•

•

"Marinette?"

The teen in question hums as her mother's familiar voice reaches through her sleep and urges her into consciousness. "Mornin'..." she mumbles.

"Mari..." Sabine shakes her lightly by the shoulder, "Honey, I need to talk to you."

Marinette's eyes are open within a split second of registering those words, and a cold wave of fear over what the subject could be rushes through her. Did she find out she was Ladybug? Or, or maybe she found out that Chat is visiting at night? Oh God, oh God! "A-about what?"

Sabine smiles, "Relax, Mari. You aren't in trouble." she assures, "But I just wanted to make sure you were safe, because Alya mentioned you were seeing a boy."

' _What?!'_

"Wha...why did she say that?" Marinette sits up with a strangled gasp.

"She's concerned about you. She says you won't tell her who the boy is, and it makes her worry." Sabine explains, then looks down at the floor sadly, "It makes me worry too, Marinette."

Marinette looks down at her fingers and messes with her nail in an attempt to keep herself composed. She can't really blame Alya, it would concern her if her friend wouldn't say the name of the boy they were supposedly seeing too. She's honestly already worried, not knowing who Chat is. But she does know, thanks to her alter-ego, that Chat goes to her school, that's reassuring at least.

"If I asked you who this boy was, would you tell me?" Sabine asks.

Marinette looks up to meet her mother's gaze and purses her lips, "I-" she begins, heart racing for an explanation that would appease her, yet not reveal the fact that a superhero is kind-of dating her daughter. "-he goes to my school." she says.

Sabine hums, "Then how come Alya doesn't know who he is?"

Marinette chews at the inside of her cheek and frowns, "Mom...I...I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?" Sabine takes her hand and gently strokes it with her thumb, "You know you can tell me anything, right? I promise I won't get mad."

Marinette gulps, "Well, I...for the past few months, I've been talking to him, and just recently, a few days ago, we started getting serious." she begins. It sounds less scandalous that way.

"And what does ' _serious_ ' define? You are being safe, right? Can you tell me who he is, sweetie?" Sabine prods, obviously concerned over the strange secrecy her daughter is practicing.

" _Mom_...we didn't do anything. We just kissed." she murmurs.

"Kissing leads to-"

"NO! Don't go there!" Marinette interrupts in a squeal. "I wouldn't let that happen, not yet." she adds. "And I...I'd have to...prepare myself to tell you." she says, "I'm kind of at my wits-end trying to process everything myself. Can I, I don't know, have some time? A few days...and then I'll tell you."

Sabine sits back with a thoughtful sigh, placing her daughter's hand back down and patting it gently, "I suppose so, but I won't forget about this matter, dear. I hope you don't either."

Marinette shakes her head earnestly, "I promise, I'll tell you in a few days."

•

•

Ladybug ducks as a (no doubt) deadly projectile flies towards her, narrowly missing her face by inches. It appears to have been a wrench, the akumatized man in question also appearing to be a mechanic. Who seems to be spouting nonsense about how he knows the right way to fix a car or whatnot. Honestly, she thinks people are far too easily akumatized nowadays, for sometimes the silliest things.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, M'lady." she smirks as her partner in crime-fighting lands beside her with that cheeky grin he always has.

She has a hard time not blushing around him now, "What kept you, Chaton?" she says as she swings her yoyo and knocks the next harmful projectile out of the air.

"Gah, I can't think of a witty response!" he chuckles as he jumps in front of her and spins his baton.

"I think his akuma is in that tool he's holding." she points out.

" _Meow_ vellous! Now go get it Bugaboo, I'll distract him." Chat looks over his shoulder with a wink and bounds off towards the enemy.

She tosses her yoyo in the air, crying: "Lucky Charm!" as she does so. "Gosh...that ability is so random." she mutters at the object in her hand as she looks around for ways to use it.

It doesn't take long to retrieve what ends up being a pair of pliers. She breaks the object over her knee and proceeds to catch the dreaded purple butterfly, releasing the purified creature seconds later. Repeating her signature: "Bye, bye, little butterfly." as it flies away, followed by tossing the Lucky Charm into the air and calling out: "Miraculous Ladybug!"

He comes up to her for the fist-bump and grins triumphantly, "Well done, Bugaboo."

"You did a great job today too, Chat." she smiles, "But I'm afraid I can't stay, as you can probably tell." she refers to the beeping of her miraculous, "Bye, Chaton!" she says as she swings away.

She hears his faint goodbye and looks over her should to watch him vault away over the rooftops. She detransforms just as her feet hit the terrace of her bedroom and she slouches against the wall with a sigh. Her hand goes to her arm and she rubs at it with a grimace. One of those wrenches managed to clip her arm during the fight. "Oh I'm so sorry, Marinette!" Tikki exclaims as the girl rolls up her sleeve to reveal the hideous cut and bruise. "It should have healed..."

Marinette waves her hand dismissively, "It's fine, Tikki, really. I've had my fair share of them. Sometimes the Lucky Charm doesn't heal them, sometimes it does." she says, gingerly poking and prodding the tender skin as she examines it.

Tikki frowns, "That's not right! It should heal it every time!" she says as she follows her owner down into her bedroom.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just cause I'm the hero and stuff so it doesn't focus on me as much." Marinette excuses, moving to her bathroom to clean the arm. She cringes as she runs cool water over the injury, and hisses at the stinging of the rubbing alcohol when she dabs it into the cut.

Tikki hands her the antibiotic cream and sighs in defeat, "I know that's not the case, but I won't bug you about it. I'll just try to figure out why it doesn't work on you sometimes." she says.

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiles as she gently wraps the injury in the bandage from her first aid kit. "There! It'll be all better in a couple days, no worries." she says with a satisfied grunt as she stretches her arms up above her head on the way out of the bathroom.

"Let us hope so." Tikki murmurs.

•

•

"Could arithmetic _possibly_ be more boring?" Alya groans as they walk out of their final class for the day.

Marinette chuckles, "I think there's plenty of room for more boredom in any school subject. Especially in mathematic areas." she opens her locker and retrieves her backpack to stuff her (dreaded) homework into.

Alya does the same, sighing in despair over it, "I'll try to come over later, we'll do our physics homework together, okay?"

Marinette nods, shuffling through her locker absentmindedly. "Okay, I'll see you then, around seven?"

"Seven-thirty! Give or take ten minutes!" Alya calls as she runs out of the locker room.

"Got it...hopefully I can get her to leave before Kitty comes over." she mutters to herself as she closes her locker. She turns to walk away with a deep, contented sigh.

"Augh!"

White, hot pain pulses through her arm and she drops everything she was holding to clutch at it and breath through her clenched teeth.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Marinette."

She looks up at the boy she bumped into and nearly yelps, "A-Adrien?!" she quietly murmurs.

Now he wasn't intending to run into her today, but it so happened he was walking to his locker at the same time she turned away from hers and began walking directly into him. He doesn't think he bumped her too hard, but noticing how she clutches her arm and hisses with each breath is troubling. "Are you okay? What's wrong with your arm? Did I do that?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No, no! It wasn't you, it happened yesterday." she says.

Yesterday...the akuma...where was she? Was she nearby? "Where did you get it? Can I see?" he asks, unable to help the anxiety in his voice as he gently grasps her arm and pulls her sleeve up so he can examine her bandage-work. The slight amount of crimson seeping through the linen only intensifies his worry.

"It's fine! I was just in the vicinity when that akuma attacked yesterday. It's really nothing." she says desperately as he unwraps her handiwork.

"Marinette, what on earth were you doing there?" he mutters under his breath, examining the angry bruising and the short (but somewhat deep) cut marring her porcelain skin.

She gulps audibly, "There was a-a fabric shop close by and I was walking away when the...the akuma attacked."

His brows furrow in thought, he hadn't seen her. How could he not have seen her nearby? Why wasn't he paying attention to make sure nobody got hurt? Why didn't Ladybug's miraculous fix this? He frowns deeply, disappointed in himself, and helps her cover the wound back up. "I'm sorry...I was concerned." he murmurs.

She feels somewhat surprised at his sorrowful expression, "I'm fine, Adrien." she assures, "Really I am."

He gives her a hesitant smile, "I'll, uh...let you be, just promise you'll see the school nurse, okay?" he says as he backs up to leave.

"Okay?" she says in confusion, "Adrien?" she adds as he practically runs from the room.

"Adrien?" she murmurs. He looked really upset. Why did he look so upset?

•

•

He braces his hands on either side of the sink in the bathroom, panting heavily in both anger and fear. He can't believe he hasn't even thought about it before! What if Marinette had been injured in other akuma attacks, and he never realized? "Why didn't I notice her?" he asks himself, gritting his teeth.

"Adrien, calm down." Plagg peeks out from his shirt pocket, face twisted in concern over the boy's troubles.

"She was hurt, Plagg." he says, lip trembling and eyes starting to water, "She was hurt, and I didn't notice she was even there!"

"You were busy!" the kwami hovers in front of his face to attempt to placate him, "I'm sure she understands that. And you couldn't have known she was there, it probably happened before you even arrived!"

Adrien shakes his head and let's it hang dejectedly. What will he do if she's injured next time? What if she's injured worse than a tiny cut next time? Or worse, what if _she's_ akumatized next time?

"Adrien, I think you should sit down." Plagg murmurs, "You're pretty pale."

At that Adrien looks at himself in the mirror and notices that his kwami is right, all the color has drained from his face. And he feels his breath quicken, "Yeah." he mutters, "I think I should." he sinks down to the floor and starts to hyperventilate. A panic attack, he's had them before. During the start of his modeling career they were practically the norm every other day.

Plagg, however, hasn't witnessed them from the boy before, so he is justly concerned, "Just breathe, Adrien. Everything is okay. It's going to be fine." he assures, most uncomfortably. Although stepping outside his comfort zone isn't something he likes to do, his concern is most definitely outweighing his dislike for such actions like comforting his owner in this circumstance. Adrien isn't so sure it will be okay, and his anxiety attack lasts for a full five minutes. His only thoughts being of all the possible worse-case-scenarios when it comes to Marinette.

•

•

Sitting on the Eiffel Tower while he waits for Ladybug is agonizing. He has a few choice words to say to her, asking why her powers didn't heal Marinette is at the top of his list. After his panic attack earlier, he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it if anything worse happens to Marinette. He doesn't want to feel so angry over this, but he can't help himself. Even now he's still a little short of breath. "Calm down...I'm sure there's a rational explanation...you're overreacting." he breathes, pressing his palm to his chest and inhaling deeply.

"Chat?"

He jumps and turns to face her, trying to keep his expression neutral, "Ladybug." he says curtly.

At that she seems to hesitate, her brow furrowing in concern, "Are you alright, Chaton?"

He turns away and grits his teeth, "Ask me after patrol." he says, unable to stop the trembling of his voice and body as he vaults off. He can't talk to her now, patrol will no-doubt end up cancelled if he does. The safety of Paris comes first. ' _Marinette's safety...'_ his mind adds. And he pours his heart and soul into this patrol, trying to vent his frustrations and cool off as he goes along to the Notre Dame.

He doesn't want to blow his top with Ladybug, he knows she's only ever been concerned for Paris. She always does her job thoroughly. But he fears he may just vent some of his frustrations on her despite his determination not to.

He paces when he lands on the cathedral, faux tail and ears twitching in his irritation as he tries to calm himself a little further before her arrival. A little voice in the back of his mind tells him to relax, and he nods, knowing it's probably Plagg trying to speak to him.

"Um, Chat?"

He inhales sharply, all those supposedly quelled feelings already coming back to him in that split second.

"Chat? What's wrong?" her hand gently touches his shoulder, and he is ashamed over the fact that he jerks away and walks a few feet with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong with your powers is the real question." he says.

He can practically see her jaw drop and her eyes shift in uncertainty. "Wha-what?"

"Why didn't it heal Marinette?" he turns to face her, hands moving to fist at his sides. "Isn't your miraculous supposed to fix everything?"

"W-well yeah it is! But...but..." her voice trails off, and her face becomes eerily unreadable, "Chat...who told you Marinette was injured?"

He pauses...he knows she doesn't want him to reveal himself, and he also knows Marinette is a friend of hers. He has to be subtle, "I-a friend of mine at school, he found out about it...and he told me."

She blinks and seems to process the information, nodding slowly, "Chat, I...I don't know what to say. It doesn't... _work..._ sometimes? I mean, I've been injured before and it didn't heal me a few times. It's not often! But it still happens. And-" she stops to breathe, "-I know that's not any comfort, I...I can see how much she means to you." He turns away as she speaks, so she won't see his eyes water, and so he won't be tempted to say anything to make it worse. "I talked to her though, and she said she was fine."

"Marinette talks to you?" he murmurs.

"Well, yeah, but she doesn't know it's me...I just go to the same school as her, and you too I guess." Ladybug chuckles nervously.

"Ladybug...I know it's not your fault. It's just-" he says through grit teeth, inhaling deeply and exhaling a shuddering breath, "-I'm terrified."

"T-terrified?" she stutters, in a somewhat familiar way, but he's too caught up in his emotions to care.

"I just realized today how vulnerable she is, and how close she possibly was to maybe even dying yesterday. What if she had been injured worse than that? What if she needed a hospital? She was hurt, and I didn't even know she was there!" he practically yells, lost in his emotional rant. Too lost to notice his partner as one, single tear slides from her touched, shocked sapphire eyes. "What if I lose her?" he murmurs.

"Chat..."

"I won't let that happen. I'm never going to let her get hurt again. From now on I'm going to make sure she's safe whenever an akuma attacks...I won't let her out of my sight if I have to. I don't want to seem like I'm demanding anything from you, but I do hope you'll help me with that." he discreetly wipes at his eyes. Though she's certainly noticed his tears despite his turned back.

"Ah...of course, Chat." she gulps. "I'll do my best. And I'm, really truly sorry." she looks down at the floor and exhales shakily.

He runs a hand through his hair and turns around to face her, he looks somewhat guilty over the matter. "I'm sorry for being so blunt, I just...I can't let this happen again."

She smiles half-heartedly, "I understand." she murmurs.

"Um...since patrol is over...I'm going to go check on her." he says as he walks to the edge of the cathedral.

"Right." she whispers as she watches him go. As soon as he's out of sight she let's herself break down. He was practically blaming her for her own injuries. She lets her transformation drop and hugs herself as she sits on the cold roof and cries.

"Mari...he doesn't know." Tikki shushes her.

"I should have been more careful, what if he finds out I'm Ladybug? Before I'm ready? I didn't expect him to be so upset, he...he was crying, I could see it." she sniffles. "I can't believe Adrien told him...who is he?" she adds, asking herself rather than her kwami.

Tikki hesitates, if she was suspicious before, she's positively certain now of Chat's identity. She's not certain she should keep her revelation a secret from her owner much longer. "He cares about you, Marinette. It's only natural that he's angry." Tikki moves to tug a tissue from her handbag, handing it to the distraught girl. "You do know he's definitely going to beat you home now, right?"

"I'll just pretend I'm not home yet, he can wait a few minutes." she says as she wipes her eyes again.

Tikki smiles and pats her cheek, "Should we go buy an excuse? Like that one pink fabric you've been eyeing?"

Marinette nods, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good."

•

•

She hesitantly opens the door and greets her mom, knowing she's going to fawn over her again because of the damned wound on her arm. She kept her promise to Adrien, after all. And the school nurse told her parents, of course. The only good thing to come of this whole incident is the fact that her mother seems to have put her promise on the back burner for now.

She manages to get into her room for some alone time, knowing her Kitty is probably waiting at the window. She steels herself and sets the bolt of fabric down on her chaise. She turns on the light to show she's home, and then she sits at her desk and pulls up a book to give the impression that she doesn't know he's waiting for her.

There's the knocking.

She stands and opens her window, "Hey, Kitty!" she says with a smile, inviting him inside. Only to promptly yelp in surprise when he pulls her in for a tight hug, nuzzling his nose into her neck just like last time he was here. Only this time it's more solemn, less playful. "Chat?" she bites her lip as she keeps up pretenses, it's painful to have to do this. Acting like she isn't Ladybug is starting to become difficult. And hazardous. If he really is going to be as protective of her as he says, she may have to reveal herself sooner than she thought. For the sake of Paris that is.

"I'm sorry...I was worried." he says as he pulls back, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as his smile comes back.

"Worried?" she says in mock surprise, although she hopes he can't tell.

"I...well, a friend of mine told me you were hurt." he purses his lip and gently trails his hand down her injured arm.

"You know Adrien?" she asks.

He ducks his head and nods, "Yeah, I kind of go to the same school as you."

"You do?!" she gasps.

"Yeah."

She smirks and tweaks the golden bell on his collar, "You know...I'm totally gonna figure out who you are now, right?"

He raises a brow, "How's that?"

"Simple, I'll just watch and see who disappears when akumas attack." she shrugs. Seeing his widening eyes and surprised expression makes her double over laughing. And seeing as she's still in his arms she ends up with a face full of leather. She chuckles and sighs into the suit and tightens her hold on him.

"Marinette?" he begins, voice solemn again.

She hums in acknowledgment.

"Can you promise me something? Something important." he asks.

"I should know what it is first." she mutters into his chest.

He nods against her shoulder, "Promise me you'll stay away from akumas?" he sounds as though he's pleading, and she pulls back to observe his frown. "Please? I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt again."

She goes silent, contemplating what she should say in her head. She knows, internally, that this is a promise she can never keep, but he doesn't have to know that...not yet. "I promise I won't go anywhere near an akuma." she mentally cringes at the lie, but seeing his relieved smile is worth it.

He cups her face in his hands and sighs, "Thank you, Princess." he murmurs before he kisses her lightly.

She keeps him there when he moves to pull away, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. Her fingers trail through his messy, blonde locks and he starts purring. That makes her smirk into the kiss and bite a little harder. He pulls away again, but only to speak against her lips, "I was hoping you'd do this." he recaptures her lips, and she loses her balance when he presses forward.

She giggles when her backside hits the mattress, and he follows her shortly, hovering in a way that's both menacing and playful. She slips a finger under his collar and tugs him back to her lips, moaning when his hands move to grasp her hips. He breaks away to caress her jawline, stopping by her ear to nip and tug at the lobe mischievously. "Chat!" she admonishes in amusement and pushes his shoulders half-heartedly.

He begins rubbing circles with his thumbs on either of her hips, and she hums in delight at the sensual massage.

*Ring!*

"Good grief!" she groans when he pauses his ministrations. She carefully reaches around him to grab her phone on the nightstand. "Oh...its seven-thirty already...Alya says she's coming..in five minutes?!" she pushes him off of her in order to run to the bathroom and check her appearance. "U-uh..uh, Chat? Chat I think you should go." she says as she comes back.

"I understand, all too well." he chuckles, moving to grab her hand and press a soft kiss to the back of it, "Until next time, Princess." he purrs.

"Save the flirting until then, Kitty." she teases, "Now seriously, go, go!" she pushes him towards the window.

"I'm going!" he laughs, leaping from the window in far better spirits than he had been when he entered.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **Mini angst train! I dunno if it's over yet tho. CX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daamn Crazy! Back at it again with the super-long chapter! Did I make it in under a week? Not really...damnit. But anywho! So much reviews, and faves, and follows, gosh, I love you guys so much! You know that?**

 **And by the way, for those of you guest reviewers: Yes of course there is more coming *gestures to chapter*! Like I said before, I'll try to update at least once a week. So don't worry about the story not being updated. It will continue to be updated until marked complete ;)**

 **By the way, thank you to one of my first reviewers for the plot twist, many kudos to you :3  
**

•

•

She's been doing this for the past fives minutes. Marinette sighs and glares at Alya out of the corner of her eye. "Stop it." she mutters, but the girl simply smirks and keeps poking her shoulder.

"When are you gonna _tell me?_ " Alya whines loudly, which is unseemly because they are in the cafeteria.

"Alya! Keep your voice down or someone will hear!" Marinette scolds, moving to eat her simple lunch of a turkey sandwich. She pauses when the poking continues, turning to fix her with a dangerous glare, "I swear, if you don't stop poking me-" she warns.

Alya pauses, holding her finger just an inch away from her arm, then she smirks, slowly bringing it closer. "Tell _meeeeee_..." she singsongs.

Marinette's eye starts to twitch as the finger comes closer, "Alya...!" she growls.

"Tell me!" the girl bounces in her seat and proceeds to poke her irritated friend again.

Marinette is about to lose her cool when Nino and Adrien slide into the seats across from her and Alya. "Dude, you should probably quit poking her now, Marinette looks like she's going to blow a fuse." Nino says with an expression that displays pity for the pesky brunette, lest the girl in question actually follows through with his words.

Alya drops her hand and pouts, "But Nino..." she sighs.

"But _Alya_..." Nino mimics, earning a swat from her.

"Why do you keep poking her anyway?" Adrien asks casually, trying not to look at his un-official girlfriend.

Marinette shoots Alya a stern warning look, but the girl grins mischievously and purses her lips in thought. "Well, boyfriends...and she's being really _secretive_." she accuses, giving her appalled friend one last poke.

"Alya!" Marinette hisses, going red and pulling her knee up to her chest so she can hide behind it.

Adrien represses a cough, along with a knowing smile, and hums, "Oh, well I wouldn't want to pry, so I won't ask questions." he says simply as he eats his lunch.

Marinette blinks, looking up at him curiously. ' _But, didn't Alya say he's crushing on me now? And wasn't he_ acting _like he was crushing on me?_ ' she asks herself. It's true, he's started behaving as if he can't look her in the eye recently. And she's noticed all those blushing glances these past few weeks. So why is he acting nonchalant about her having a boyfriend? Or a boy she's interested in, at least.

"Marinette has a boyfriend?" Nino asks.

"Ye-."  
" _ **NO!**_ "

Marinette turns red again when all eyes at the table (and if we're honest, some of the other tables around them) are focused on her after that outburst. She briefly takes note of Adrien's particularly confused expression, but she's too embarrassed to care right now. "I mean-" she clears her throat with a nervous chuckle, "-we aren't, really...yet. He hasn't asked me...officially." she mumbles.

She is looking at Alya, so she doesn't see Adrien's brows raise and his lips part in surprise. That's right! He hasn't asked her. But they _are_ still a little confused as to what they are...well, he knows they aren't just using each other, they already established that. They just aren't...official. Like she said.

Plus, he needs to tell her who he really is. And he doesn't exactly know how he should go about doing that. He doesn't know whether she would want him to ask her permission first, or if she wouldn't care, or if she doesn't really want to know. That last one is a bit unlikely, but still, she could just want them to stay as they are. ' _As we are...huh._ ' he scoffs in his mind. As they are, which involves occasionally meeting up to talk and make-out exceedingly intimately before he rushes away to keep his identity safe.

He frowns and looks down at his food in his sudden spout of deep-thinking. He doesn't like the sound of that. It sounds dishonorable for one. And he doesn't like being anything less than noble unless he has to be, like in the instance of keeping his kwami a secret from his father, for example.

"Hey Adrien, just face it buddy; you can't win a staring contest with food." Nino nudges him teasingly.

"Huh?" Adrien snaps out of his reverie with a start, slamming his hand on the table in an effort to keep his balance. Both the girls jump, then start laughing simultaneously at his antics. "Sorry, what'd you say, Nino?" he asks, smiling awkwardly.

Nino shrugs, "You were just spaced out there, bro. I was trying to get your attention."

Adrien scratches the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, "Just...uh, thinking about my busy schedule later today." he says, glancing over at Marinette, who is eyeing him curiously. And he off-handedly wonders if she suspects him yet?

That brings to mind a whole other set of questions. Is he really so different from Chat that she doesn't recognize him? Granted, he knows his demeanor is _entirely_ different from his alter ego, but still. He kind of hopes she'll find out herself sometimes, because, for one, it would mean she knows him well enough to figure it out.

And he also wonders if she wouldn't like him if he turned out to be...himself. Because of how she acts, he just gets the impression that she doesn't really like his true form. All the stuttering and hiding and awkward smiling. It just screams dislike from his perspective. Though she's been a lot better at behaving normally recently. Perhaps she is just intimidated by the fact that he's a rich kid...and a model. But he's tried to be nice and live outside his stereotype, so he doesn't understand _why_ she would be intimidated.

He exhales deeply when the bell rings for class, and he drums his fingers against the desk when he sits at his seat in the classroom. He'll have to sort a few things out tonight, like asking Marinette to be his official girlfriend, ask her if she wants him to reveal himself, and maybe, also, asking Ladybug a few questions about it when they patrol.

Speaking of Ladybug...

That makes him have to refrain from groaning in embarrassment and regret. He never meant to yell at her those few nights ago, and he also never wanted her to feel responsible for what happened. But that's what he did, and he feels so ashamed over it, he knows he needs to apologize again, more sincerely this time.

He blinks as Marinette walks past, his gaze drawn to her swaying hips and almost teasing stride. It's really not fair for her to be so damn _hot_ when he's trying to focus on his schooling. He catches himself as he starts to look over his shoulder at her and forces his gaze onto the paper in front of him. A task which proves to be exceedingly difficult. Well, at least he knows he'll be seeing her later. He bites his lip in a smile at the thoughts that pop into his head.

Yep! He's gonna ravish her tonight...

' _Not in that way, but, yeah._ ' he tells himself.

•

"Huh?" Chat mutters, looking at his wet hand in confusion. Oh that's right...the akuma, it was Rose this time. "Ladybug?" he murmurs, taking note of his soaked body and standing up with a shiver. He can't remember what he did or said while he was under Princess Fragrance's influence. But from the looks of it, Ladybug thoroughly trumped him, as usual. A fact that he shrugs off with a smirk. He may not necessarily be in love with her anymore, but her skills will always be admirable. Though she _was_ rather late to the party.

His miraculous beeps and he yelps, realizing he's out in the open. He vaults onto the nearest rooftop with his baton and presses his palm to his chest in relief when he de-transforms. "Ugh.." Plagg groans, "I wonder when my bad luck will stop rubbing off on you. I'm a bit tired of getting turned to the dark side."

Adrien huffs as he pulls some Camembert from his pocket. "You and me both, Plagg."

While the kwami eats, he recollects where Marinette was before the akuma attacked. A dopey smile graces his features when he remembers how she slipped on the stone steps of the school, falling right into his arms. Silly, klutzy, adorable... _beautiful_ girl she is. At least she was heading home afterwards. The akuma didn't appear until at least ten minutes later, so he knows she's fine. "Oh good grief..." Plagg sighs. "Wipe that ridiculous grin off your face." he scolds, poking the love struck boy in the nose.

Adrien chuckles and rolls his eyes at the kwami's distaste for his romantic side. "I gotta check on Ladybug." he says, "Plagg, transform me!"

Plagg groans as he's sucked into the ring, and in a flash of green Adrien is now his famous alter-ego. With a roll of his shoulders he pulls out his baton and calls his partner, waiting with a tapping foot.

"Chat?" her face fades in and out of the screen, and it's obvious she's running.

"M'lady, what's going on?" he asks.

"Well, the akuma is gone, and I suppose patrol is canceled for tonight." she huffs.

His faux ears flatten at that, he had been wanting to talk to her...

"Oh, okay." he murmurs.

She stops and looks carefully at the camera, panting lightly, "Chat?"

He shrugs and rubs at the back of his neck, "I kind of...wanted to talk to you. But it can wait until next patrol." he waves his hand dismissively.

She purses her lip and ponders, "Okay, Chat. But if you want I can come tonight."

"No, no. It's really fine." he protests, "I've got someone to see anyways." he adds with a grin.

She shakes her head with a knowing smirk, "Sounds like you and Marinette really hit it off-" she trails off as her miraculous' beeping interrupts her, "Ah! Um, I gotta go, I'll see you Friday night. Eiffel Tower, as usual." she says rapidly, closing the call before he can respond.

"Uh...well...bye I guess?" he chuckles to himself at her impromptu departure. He tucks his baton away on his belt and proceeds to plant his hands on either hip. "Where to now?" he wonders, looking around. There really isn't anywhere he needs to be today, this particular Wednesday happens to be one of his rare days off for photo shoots. But it's still midday, and he knows Marinette is probably working in the bakery...

He huffs at a particularly long, blonde hair to blow it out of his face and looks around once more with a sigh. "I suppose home it is." he murmurs as he vaults away. Home to wait around and mope in his boredom until it's time to see his Princess again.

•

Marinette sits back from her work with an audible yawn and looks at the clock. "Nearly midnight." she hums, "You are sure he's coming, Tikki?" she asks the half-dozing kwami.

"Positive...he just used his miraculous ten minutes ago." Tikki mumbles.

"You should hide then, he'll be here any second." Marinette stands and stretches, moving to tidy her workspace. She hears her kwami phase through something and knows she's gone and hid. Right on cue, there's the lightest knock at the window. She smirks briefly and walks over to unlock it, "Hello Kitty." she giggles at the pun.

He chuckles and gives her a bashful smile, "Hello, Princess."

"Pretty late coming wouldn't you say?" she asks, leaning against the wall as he enters.

"I...um, fell asleep." he scratches at the back of his head and chuckles nervously.

She pats his shoulder, with a soft smile, "It's okay if you take a few catnaps."

He grins at her, "Since when are you so punny?" he asks, and she doesn't fail to notice how his hands have already moved to sit teasingly at her hips.

"I think you may be rubbing off on me." she scowls, giving him an accusatory glare.

His grin only widens, and she playfully turns her head to the side when he comes in for a kiss. "Hey!" he whines.

"Shh!" she hushes, "My parents are asleep." she grasps his hand and leads him to sit on the bed, hugging him tightly and pushing him back against the mattress.

He chuckles as he lands underneath her, grabbing at her face so he can manage to kiss her. She smiles into his kiss and mischievously tugs at his lip with her teeth. His chest begins to rumble in that purr she's come to love so much. And she gives a light gasp when his hands roam further than appropriate down her back, gently cupping her. "Mmm...down, Kitty." she pulls back only enough to murmur the words before he draws her back in.

He only tightens his hold, effortlessly flipping their positions in response. She bites back her moan when he moves to suckle at the thin skin of her collarbone. "Ch-Chat!" she huffs, hands burying themselves in his hair and tugging. She feels his lips turn upwards in a smirk, and she retaliates by rolling her hips upwards against him. Now it's her turn to smirk when he falters and grunts, his eyes screwing shut in an effort to keep it together.

She rolls her hips up again, and his following gasp almost sounds as though the motion is painful, "Marinette...wait, wait." he pulls back with a ragged breath. She pauses underneath him, observing his face as she lifts her hips and slowly drags them up to brush against his now-obvious arousal. " _Marinette!_ " he hisses, hands moving to hold her body still. "If we aren't going all the way...you can't..can't do that." he warns, brows furrowed and face somewhat pained to show that he is serious.

Her mischievousness fades away and she bites her lip in a chastised nod, "Sorry." she murmurs, and then her eyes light up in curiosity, "What do you mean ' _all the way_ '?"

He pulls back with a grimace, "Nothing."

' _Oh my God!_ ' her mind screeches. She feels heat bloom in her cheeks as she asks, "Chat, you do realize...to do...erm...that-" she trails off, realizing the severity of his implications, "Were you just about to drop your transformation?"

He gulps audibly and awkwardly climbs off of her, shuffling to the side, "I might have thought of it." he says.

"You would...let me know who you are?"

He avoids her gaze, picking at her blanket with a claw, "I...um...if you wanted me to."

She sits up and moves to grab his arm and hug it to her chest, "Chat, do you _want_ to show me? It doesn't matter if I want to know if you don't want me to."

She sees him look at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah. I kind of want to show you." he whispers, "But I'm also worried..."

She knows already what he means, but she still has a part to play until she builds the courage to tell him she's Ladybug. "I know it's probably scary." she says, hugging his arm tighter, "But how about we start slow? I can, um...wait one second." she steps up and off the bed to go rummage through her closet. And she re-emerges with a cloth in her hand. "Here." she covers her eyes and ties it behind her head.

He chuckles nervously, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Drop your transformation." she instructs, voice chipper, "I won't see you. Then you can get comfortable with being around me without the suit." she says, not looking directly at him anymore since she can't see.

He gapes, astonished at what she's trying to do. He hadn't imagined _she'd_ be the one to instigate his un-masking. "I...it's not that I'm uncomfortable."

"Then you can drop it, right?" she prods with a sly smile.

He pauses, mouth opening and closing like a fish, she has a point. "Uh...okay." he smiles and scoffs. He promptly cringes at the green light that floods the room when his transformation releases.

"Oh! By all the powers above..." Plagg immediately groans, "Marinette, if ever there was a time I loved you, it would be now. You have no idea how disgusting it is for me to have to witness you two being stupid hormonal teenagers in my suit!" the kwami complains.

"Plagg! That's rude! A-And insulting!"

"Why should I care?"

"Um, Plagg, Marinette. Marinette, meet Plagg."

"She knows who I am you nitwit."

Marinette snickers at Chat's (or Adrien's, but she doesn't know that) following incredulous babbling. "I suppose it's a good thing he likes me." she chuckles, fumbling for the edge of the bed so she can find the kwami Tikki has told her so much about. Her fingers brush against the soft, fuzzy little creature, and she starts stroking behind his ears.

She hears Plagg purr and her face lights up in a grin. She can practically feel Chat's returned smile, but not seeing who he is is rather bothersome, despite her determination to wait until he's ready. "How do you feel?" she asks.

She hears him clear his throat and shuffle on the bed, "A little nervous." he mutters.

She reaches for his face, feeling him flinch when her hands gingerly scope out his features. "It's strange without the mask on." she chuckles as she moves from mapping his face to experimentally threading her fingers through his silky hair.

"More for me than you." he breathes.

"Do you want to transform again?" she carefully moves her knees so she doesn't squash Plagg and sits directly adjacent to him.

"I'm not doing _squat_ until I get some-"

"Cheese?" Marinette supplies.

Both Chat and his kwami go entirely silent, and she realizes her mistake within seconds. "How did you know that?" Chat asks suspiciously.

Her brain fumbles for an excuse, "Ah...um, I can smell the cheese on you." she stutters, "And I read on the Ladyblog that you guys need to feed your kwami specific things."

He gives a surprised "Huh!", and she hears the smile on his voice, "You're pretty smart, y'know that?" he chuckles. "Here, Plagg."

The black kwami snatches his cheese and zips away, "Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" Adrien hisses.

"I don't want to be around while you two get all lovey-dovey again." Plagg says as he flies downstairs to hide and eat his food.

Adrien huffs and turns to look at Marinette, who has an amused smile on her face. "He isn't very sensitive."

She shrugs, hands reaching for him carefully and finding purchase on his overshirt, "He is right, though." she says, pulling him forward as she lays back. "I don't feel like being done for the night."

He glances only briefly at the clock before she recaptures his lips and tugs him atop her. His breath hitches when she glides her hand up his shirt, dragging her fingers tantalizingly against his skin, probably as revenge for all the times he's done it before. After all, he's always been in skintight, seamless leather, whereas she is usually in loose, easily-removed pajamas...more often than not.

Her leg hikes up over his waist, and her free hand guides his up her shirt, instigating a move he's most familiar with. She hums in delight when he takes over and explores her soft, (thankfully bare) chest with his fingertips. It's a whole new experience to feel her skin without those gloves on, and it's fairly easy to determine that he likes this. She arches up against him and he breaks away from her lips to breathe, pressing his forehead to hers with a smile. "It's...nice, being able to touch you." she murmurs, and he nods in agreement. "But you're not purring anymore." she adds in a chuckle, "I like hearing you purr."

He laughs with her, "That's the Chat side of me. I'm afraid I'd probably sound silly if I tried to do it without the suit." he pecks her nose and pulls his hands from her shirt so he can gently caress her face.

She leans her head into his hand and sighs, "Probably."

He moves his lips to her jaw and lightly kisses her there, "Are you tired?" he murmurs against her skin.

She nods reluctantly, "But I don't want you to go." she adds in the quietest whisper.

"I don't _have_ to." he murmurs, hand sliding down to massage her hip.

She blushes lightly, and he smiles at the way she bites her lip, "Are you trying to stay the night, Kitty?"

He hums in consideration, moving back to her lips, "If you would like me to, Princess. I'd be _purr_ fectly happy to stay."

"No more puns or I'll kick you out." she warns, albeit not seriously, wagging a finger in what she hopes is his direction.

"Is that a yes?" he purposefully purrs, recapturing her lips before she can say anything.

"Mmmph-mmn!" her words are muffled.

"What was that?" he pulls back only enough to say before he kisses her again.

"Cha-mmmph!" she laughs and growls in frustration. Her hands push him back by his shoulders and she gasps lightly as they part, "I said maybe!" she pants, "But...yes. Yes, you can stay."

"What about your parents?" he asks.

"They don't usually come to wake me...just leave at least twenty minutes before school. Even if I'm not awake." she instructs.

He considers, pecking her once more before he rolls to the side and pulls her flush against his chest. "Alright then." he murmurs, pulling her t-shirt down so he can kiss her bared shoulder. "You're gonna sleep with the blindfold on?"

She bites her lip again, and he's tempted to turn her around so he can kiss those lips again, "I can keep my eyes closed." she whispers.

"Okay..." he gulps, reaching to untie the cloth and pull it away from her face. Her eyes stay dutifully closed, and he breathes a sigh of relief at that. "Um...sleep well, Marinette." he reaches down to tug his shoes off and pull her thin comforter up over their bodies.

She smiles, rolling to bury her face in his chest with a bashful chuckle, "You too, Chat."

He frowns, wishing she knew his real name. ' _Ahh, damnit! I forgot!_ ' his mind scolds him. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend: make their relationship official tonight. Oh, and Nathalie is going to kill him, unless she doesn't figure out he's not in his room tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Plagg hisses in his ear, and he jumps at the noise.

"Hush!" he hisses back, "We're staying here tonight. Go find somewhere to sleep. Just wake me in the morning before school." he explains.

Plagg, once again: uncharacteristic ally, frowns and furrows his brow in concern, "Ad-"

"Plagg!" Adrien motions to Marinette, who is obviously not asleep yet, and listening to the conversation.

"Um.. _Chat_ -" Plagg corrects himself, "-are you sure it's safe to stay the night?"

Adrien nods, "It's fine, my... _mom and dad_...don't really keep tabs on me anyways." he mutters, mentioning both his parents to keep Marinette oblivious just a little longer.

Plagg sighs, "I suppose you are right. Just make sure we get home before school tomorrow." he warns, "Otherwise there'll be hell to pay. And you know it." he zips away to cuddle into a pillow on the chaise that sits on the opposite side of the room.

Adrien gulps as he lays down. Yes, he's taking a huge risk by staying here, and Heaven knows he's not going to get a lot of sleep from the worry.

•

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." Alya smirks.

Marinette giggles to herself and tucks a loose hair behind her ear, "I'm just in a good mood." she shrugs with a smile that reaches her eyes.

"Mmhmm." Alya hums with a knowing raise of her brow.

"Ms. Césaire, if you are going to strike up conversation with your classmates, please do it in the cafeteria. You can wait ten minutes." Ms. Bustier scolds.

"Sorry ma'am." Alya grins, signaling that she isn't going to let Marinette get away without explaining.

Marinette sighs at that, her good mood slightly deteriorating. Remembering this morning sure helps though, and she blushes just thinking about it.

•

She's sure it doesn't matter who you are, waking up to the soft caress of strong hands and gentle kisses on your face is always pleasant. "Chat?" she mumbles.

"Good morning, Princess." he purrs, and she opens her eyes to see he's in the suit now. "School is in a couple hours."

She raises a brow, "And you are waking me _now?_ " she scoffs and rolls away with a smile on her face.

"Wait...don't go back to sleep." he whines and tugs insistently at her arm.

"Why not?" she smirks, peering at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I just want to spend a little more time with you before I go." he murmurs, giving her the most adorable, pleading kitty eyes she's ever seen.

She rolls back to face him and nuzzles into his chest, "I _am_ spending time with you."

"Well, yeah. But not like that...uh, I wanna kiss you." he mumbles meekly.

She hums and looks up at him, "Even with my awful morning breath?"

He grins, "Well if you feel that bad about it we can go into the bathroom..." he slowly drags a finger down her waist and across her hip.

"Are you seriously trying to make the bathroom sound sexy? Cause it's not working." she chuckles, grabbing his wandering hand and pulling it up to her face so she can tenderly kiss his knuckles.

He frowns at his hand and purses his lips in annoyance, "And are you trying to make me jealous of my own hand? Cause it's really working." he mimics.

She laughs out loud and covers her mouth to keep from alerting her parents. And he gives another whine when she shuffles out of his grasp and leaves the bed. "Give me five minutes." she waves a hand as she walks into the bathroom.

She comes back after freshening up and has to muffle her next laugh at the sight of him patting the bed in a seductive manner. "Oh my God, Chat!" she giggles, turning red from her effort to keep quiet. She slips back beneath her covers and buries her face in his chest while she finishes her laughter.

"I was trying to be sexy." he mumbles.

She hums and sighs in amusement as she looks up at him, "And that...is why you fail." she quotes.

He scoffs, "Yoda? Seriously?"

"You don't really _need_ to try when you wear all that leather, Chat." she murmurs as she tugs him closer, "I'm ready for that kiss now."

He grins and grabs her hands, rolling her giggling form onto her back and hovering over her, "Happy to oblige, Princess." She hums in contentment when his lips descend upon her neck, hands curling into fists when he scrapes his teeth against her skin-

•

"Um, Marinette?" Alya shakes her from her (most pleasant) reverie, and she yelps in surprise, nearly toppling over and out of her chair.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asks, blushing in embarrassment.

"The lunch bell rang two minutes ago." Alya deadpans.

Marinette blinks, then chuckles as a deep blush overtakes her features, "I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted."

Alya nods, "Yeah, I noticed."

"Well, let's go eat!" Marinette dodges the inevitable questions her inquisitive friend has. She speed walks out the door and doesn't stop until she's in the cafeteria. She closes her eyes in a sigh and pants against the door, taking a deep breath of contentment as she makes to step away from it.

"Hi, Marinette!"

It's absolutely safe to say the entire cafeteria hears her ear-piercing shriek of surprise.

Adrien pulls his hands away from his ears and chuckles lightly, "Ow..."

She looks absolutely horrified, face red from embarrassment as she stutters out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...and you were just...I wasn't...you scared me." she mumbles.

He snickers, "I can kinda tell."

She groans and facepalms, "Sorry."

"It's okay, really. I did sort of sneak up on you." he shrugs. He's somewhat used to it, after all, she often used to shriek whenever he suddenly popped up in a conversation or in the locker room.

"So, did you need something? Or were you just saying hi?" she prods.

He smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "Well, I-"

A sudden scream cuts him off, and she spins around to face the doors, narrowly missing seeing his brow furrow and his teeth clench in determination. "An akuma?" she murmurs.

At that moment Alya bursts through the doors and slams them shut in her frantic efforts to keep whatever is out there from getting in. "One of the students..." she pants, "...again...he's got fire and stuff." she waves her hand, speaking loudly so the students can hear and pass around the panic.

Marinette yelps when Adrien grabs her and practically _shoves_ her into Alya's arms. "Stay with her. Don't go anywhere near that thing." he murmurs sternly.

She gapes incredulously as he runs off into the crowd. What on earth is wrong with him? He reminds her of...no, that can't be right. But he seemed so similar...

"Come on!" Alya tugs on her arm and runs back into the room with the akuma.

"What are you _doing?!_ Let go!" Marinette hisses.

"Adrien told you to stay with me, might as well listen." Alya smirks. "Ladybug will be here soon." she giggles, pulling out her phone.

"Just because you want to get a good scoop doesn't mean you have permission to put me in danger!" Marinette is frantic now, trying to find a way to escape her friend and transform. She sees the akumatized teen and gulps, searching for what he could have on him that she needs to break and purify. But what if she can't get away from Alya?

The akuma in question looks towards them and sneers, slowly floating in their direction. "A-Alya?!" Marinette cries. She can feel the heat from this one already, and he's still meters away.

Alya is focused entirely on her phone, minus the hand she has clenched around her wrist, her grip like iron. "Don't worry, Mari. Just wait two seconds." she grins.

As if on cue, a familiar baton suddenly knocks the fiery akuma down, followed by a crouching Chat Noir and his telltale jokes. "Hey Flamebrain! Maybe we should take you outside to _cool off!_ "

"Oh my God." Marinette groans, "And to think I really thought I've heard worse." she facepalms.

"Come this way, we'll have a better view." Alya instructs, tugging her along again.

"Alya! Please let me go!" Marinette wails.

Chat's body goes stiff when he hears her, mind reeling in horror. ' _You stupid, stupid, fucking idiot!_ ' his thoughts scream, _'Where did you think Alya was going to go? Outside with the rest of the students?'_

He narrowly misses a fireball aimed at his head, ducking and leaping around to avoid the rest of them. "Where is Ladybug?!" he growls. His step falters lightly, and he hisses in pain when the next fireball clips his shoulder. The movement makes him lose his grip on the railing he's been running along, and he tumbles to the ground in a heap.

" ** _Chat!_** "

It's rather touching to hear her horrified scream, but he's okay...at least he will be long enough to stop this akuma. "I'm okay!" he calls assuringly, hopefully loud enough for her to hear. The akuma has the audacity to chuckle as he starts to head in her direction again. His hand begins to glow in a fireball, and he pulls his arm up to throw it directly at Marinette. "Oh no you fucking _don't!_ " Chat snarls, grabbing his baton and extending it to swipe at the teen and knock him from the air.

He leaps and tackles him before he can get up, eyes searching desperately for something to break. "Come on...come on..." he mutters, arms tensing to hold the struggling akuma down.

"His hand!"

He jumps at her proximity, she's only a few feet away, after all. "Marinette! Get back!"

"I'm trying to help you!" she calls back in exasperation.

"And you're breaking your promise by doing so!" he gives her a pleading glance.

Her eyes start to glisten, and it pains him to see that, but he won't give an inch, meeting her stubborn gaze with absolute finality. "It's in his hand!" she stomps her foot in what's supposed to be a convincing move (but just ends up cute, in his opinion) before she turns and runs.

He lets out a deep sigh and digs into the boy's closed hand, pulling a picture of a fireman from it and tearing it in two. "Finally!" he sighs, pouncing on the corrupted butterfly that follows. He grins in satisfaction until he realizes, "Now what?" he mutters, keeping the foul, fluttering creature trapped beneath his claws.

"Here." he jumps again at how close she is, holding an airtight jar for him.

"I thought I just told you to run." he carefully transfers the akuma to the jar, surprised at how quick and efficiently she screws it shut.

"I may have promised to stay away from them, but it was out of my hands this time." she murmurs, placing the jar on the ground, "And...you...needed the help."

At that his impending scolding vanishes from his train of thought. He may be the embodiment of bad luck, but damn it all if he isn't the luckiest boy on earth! She's so selfless, so brave...so damn _cute!_ He smirks and rolls his eyes at himself and her meek posture, hand instinctively moving to tug her flush against his chest. "God, I love you." he whispers as he slants his lips over hers.

She gives a small "Mmph!" of surprise before she's returning his fervor most earnestly. He shivers when her hands thread through his hair, and he dips her lightly, his own hands sliding up and down her back. She nips at his lip and he purrs, nearly moving to tug her leg up and around his waist. But the strangest sound reaches his ears, and he parts from her rather reluctantly. She blinks in surprise, her lips already swollen and pigtails disheveled with the way his fingers have trailed through it.

A gasp follows the clatter he is hardly certain he just heard, and both their eyes widen, turning towards the source. Marinette goes bone-still in his arms, and he feels a rather unsettling chill course down his spine. "A-Alya..." she suddenly starts to quiver in his grasp.

The girl in question seems like a frozen computer screen, eyes wide and mouth agape as she points at them in utter shock. She can't even make noise.

Marinette sighs, "Shit."

He briefly looks towards her and gulps, "Ditto."

They truly are in deep... _deep_ shit.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **Ze plot thickens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again! Continuing this crazy roller coaster.**

 **Thanks for all the comments, and sorry for killing a few of you with that cliffhanger.**

 **200 faves! That's bat-shit crazy! Thanks again you guys!**

•

•

Marinette glances at Chat again and bites her lip, they have three options. One: try to write this off. Two: admit everything. Three: run away. She definitely feels option number three is the most inviting. But Alya is never, ever going to let her live this down without details. And certainly will not let her run away from explaining. And so, she'll try option one first.

"Alya...it's, it's not what it looks like." she begins, subtly motioning at her Kitty to play along. "Chat was just...relieved! Relieved, yes, because I...wasn't hurt...right Chat?"

He grins nervously and rubs the back of his head, though he knows Alya is too smart for these tricks, it's still worth a shot. "Uh, y-yeah, yeah that's right!" he chuckles. "What she said."

Alya finally blinks out of her shocked-induced trance and sputters incredulously. " _Relieved?!_ You've got to be fucking kidding me, Marinette! Are you seriously trying to write this off as nothing? Do you think I'm stupid?" she plants her fists on her hips with a scowl and raised brow. "And I suppose he does that with all the girls, eh? First off, I've seen relieved kisses. That was most certainly not just a ' _kiss of relief_ '! Sorry but all the tongue and gyrating gave it away."

"Alya-" Marinette blushes.

"I am _not_ finished!" the brunette holds up a finger, "Marinette! For shame! So you are dating _Chat Noir_ , of all people in Paris...and you didn't tell me anything? Why'd you feel the need to keep it so secret from me?" she accuses, walking closer to poke her chastised friend in the chest.

"But I did tell you! And...the-I...the Ladyblog..." Marinette murmurs, "I was afraid because...I wanted this to be private, for now."

Alya gasps incredulously and recoils as if she's been burned, "Did you really think I would shout it to the world if you wanted it to stay secret? Am I really so untrustworthy to you?" she presses her hand to her chest for emphasis, eyes pained and betrayed.

Marinette gapes, "No! No, I...I didn't mean like that! I just know you get excited over everything to do with Ladybug and Chat Noir so I didn't know if I could tell you without things getting out. And- and I don't want you to think I don't trust you-"

Alya raises a brow, "Then why did you keep this from me?" she turns to cross her arms and look to the side, "If you trust me so much, wouldn't you have told me right away? I thought you told me I was your best friend..."

Marinette fumbles for an answer, her lip starts to tremble and her eyes shimmer with growing tears. "A-Alya..."

"Marinette, it's okay." Chat soothes, placing a hand on her shoulder and glancing at their frustrated friend with a sigh. "She doesn't mean it, she's just upset." he murmurs quietly.

Alya turns to face them again, pursing her lips as she notices his whispering, "And that reminds me..." she stalks up to Chat and thrusts a finger at his face, "Just who the hell _are_ you anyways? I think it's nigh time your identity comes to light. For Marinette's sake and for her parents'."

"Alya don't."

"I'm asking you outright, Chat." Alya ignores Marinette's warning. "Would you drop your transformation, right now...at this very moment, and let her know who you are?"

Chat blinks in surprise, breath quickening as a cold wave of fear runs down his spine. It doesn't help that Marinette looks at him so curiously after those words. "Uh..." he bites his lip and looks around nervously, "I...I don't-"

"Chat-" Marinette interrupts, "-you don't have to do that, you aren't ready. I can tell." her words are meant to soothe, but he can see she's just as curious as Alya when it comes to his identity.

"Marinette! You have a right to know!" Alya exclaims. "What does he have to hide?"

"You mean _you_ have a right to know? We were making progress towards his reveal, it would have happened without your interference!" she says, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew that - even if you didn't tell anybody - you would still try to hound him on his identity!" Marinette snaps.

"Well _sorry_ if I'm concerned for your safety!" Alya snaps back. "You don't even know how old he is!"

"Uh...I'm seventeen..." he breathes shakily, going entirely unnoticed by the openly-bickering girls.

"Are you kidding me? You can clearly see he's not even a year older than me, Alya!" Marinette presses her fingers to her temples in exasperation.

"Granted..." Alya concedes, "But he still has no reason to keep hiding his identity. And I am not trying to ask this for me! _I_ don't need to know, but you sure as hell do! So don't you dare pull that card. Why hasn't he told you yet?"

"I just told you he isn't ready!"

"That's really not much of an excuse. For all you know he could ' _not be ready_ ' for years! Are you sure you can make this relationship work under such unstable circumstances?"

"Guys?" Chat murmurs, his heartbeat is racing and he feels his arms and legs going cold.

"I'm fairly certain I wouldn't be in this relationship unless I trusted that he is going to tell me in due time." Marinette snaps back.

"U-uh...guys?" he gulps, recognizing the warning signs of his upcoming anxiety attack.

"What if he _never_ tells you?" Alya suggests.

"Alya! I told you! We were working on it. And we were making great progress! And we-uh...Chat? Are you okay?" Marinette notices his sudden paleness and finally manages to push pause on their nearly-pointless argument. Alya even furrows her brow in concern when she glances over at him.

He stumbles and shakes his head, "No." he rasps out, breath quickening and limbs buzzing with his lightheadedness.

"Chat? Chat sit down before you fall, down. And breathe." Alya (surprisingly) rushes to his side and helps him to sit, "Pull your knees up to your chest and rest your head there." she instructs, and he follows, "Just breathe in, count to four, out, count to four." she says, following with a demonstration. His breathing only speeds up, however.

"What's going on?" Marinette kneels by his panting form, flailing her hands around in uncertainty as to what she should do.

"One second, Mari." Alya holds up a finger, "Chat, you gotta calm down, it's okay."

He nods rapidly, "I...I know..." he gasps, body shaking.

Alya pulls back at that, letting him weather it out, "Just give him a few minutes." she murmurs. She glances at Marinette and sighs at the pleading question in her eyes. "Panic attack." she explains, "My little brother has them sometimes so I know what it looks like."

"Oh..." Marinette gives a light coo of sympathy and gently hugs her hyperventilating Kitty. "Don't worry, Chat." she murmurs, "Everything is fine."

"I know." he murmurs again, breathing a few more shallow, shuddering breaths before his color starts to return.

Marinette rubs his arm lightly and kisses him through his hair. He sighs and relaxes in her hold, going almost entirely limp. "That's better. You okay, Kitty?" she asks.

"I...wasn't really expecting that...heh..." he mutters, cheeks reddening.

Alya looks very apologetic now, "I'm sorry, Chat. If I knew you were prone to panic attacks I wouldn't have pressured you...or put you on the spot like that." she says.

He nods against Marinette's arm and gives a pained smile, "It's okay...I'm kind-of used to them."

"You never told me you had panic attacks." Marinette murmurs.

He scoffs lightly, "I thought they were a thing of the past...I've only started having them again recently." he hesitantly pulls back from her embrace and inhales deeply, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

Alya looks to the side awkwardly and clears her throat, realizing how silly she has been, getting so fired up about this. Though her concerns were certainly justified, she does know she was being pushy and insensitive. Besides, if she were in a relationship like this, she knows she'd probably do the same thing. Keeping secrets despite how much she wouldn't want to. "I uh...I didn't mean to be so brash with you guys."

Marinette bites her lip and nods, "And I'm sorry I kept this from you, Alya. I was just scared, and you know from experience I'm also pretty irrational too." she chuckles.

Alya laughs and shakes her head, "I do...I certainly do." she sighs. "What are you going to do with that akuma? I just realized Ladybug hasn't arrived yet." she points out to change the subject.

Marinette takes her turn to discreetly panic at those words, how the hell is she going to get away from these two and transform now?

Chat looks at the jar with the fluttering akuma and gives a considerate hum, "Almost forgot about it." he murmurs.

"Well technically you _were_ quite distracted." Alya chuckles.

"Where _is_ Ladybug?" he adds, looking around with pursed lips.

"Maybe she's busy? Personal issues? Family trouble?" Marinette suggests.

"Yeah I suppose." Alya huffs, "Well, just don't let that thing get away. I still remember what happened the first time you and Ladybug showed up." she says to Chat.

He chuckles and nods, "Yeah, it was an awkward day...and thrilling."

"Say...how did you guys get your miraculous?" Alya murmurs, then blinks, her face suddenly lighting up in a huge grin, "Chat!" she exclaims, making him jump in surprise, "Since Marinette is your girlfriend, can I get an interview with you? As a favor from her?"

"Are you really putting words into my mouth to push your nosey reporter skills on my Kitty?" Marinette plants her hands on her hips with a bemused smirk.

"Marinette! I have so many questions and I've never interviewed Chat Noir! I've only ever gotten an exclusive with Ladybug." Alya frowns, purses her lips, blinks her eyes, and pulls her hands together in a desperate plea, "Pretty, pretty please?!" she begs.

Chat chuckles at that, "Well, if you insist." he answers for Marinette.

Alya literally screams.

"Gah! Damnit Alya!" Marinette winces.

"But not now, I need to take Princess home and go find Ladybug." Chat stands, still somewhat wobbly on his legs. He rolls his shoulder with a grimace.

"You sure you can go all the way to my house?" Marinette teases, knowing full well her house is across the street.

"Is that a challenge?" he wiggles his brows.

Alya giggles, "Wow, pet names and flirting. I don't know why, but I ship you two already."

Both the teens blush and chuckle in embarrassment. Marinette places her hand on his shoulder and he yelps in pain. "Oh shit!" she exclaims, "Oh I'm so sorry, Chat! I forgot you were injured." she peers around at the wound with a grimace. The leather is singed through, leaving a five-inch tear and a nasty streak of burned, raw skin on his shoulderblade.

He rolls his shoulder again with a hiss and stumbles a bit, "I suppose that contributed to my anxiety." he reasons.

Alya nods, gently grasping his arm to grab a peek of it herself. "Oooh!" she winces, "That's really gotta hurt."

"It's okay, Ladybug can fix it." he shrugs, then stiffens with the movement.

"But she hasn't used her Lucky Charm." Marinette murmurs.

Chat looks at her in surprise, "I hadn't thought of that."

Alya gives a hum and crosses her arms, "Maybe she can just use her ability without an akuma and see if it works. Worth a shot. But...you should get going." she points to his ring.

He looks at it and recoils at seeing only three lights (or minutes) left. "Ahh...well, I guess I'll see you later, Alya, but this cat needs to scram." he grabs the jar and a protesting Marinette, despite the pain in his shoulder, and vaults away.

•

•

Chat lets her down on her veranda and hisses again, clutching at his arm with a grimace. "Chat, come inside, that needs to be taken care of." she tugs him towards the hatch insistently.

He looks up at her in surprise and fumbles with his words, "But...I-I only have two minutes left..."

She smiles softly and walks up to him to gently peck his lips, rolling up on her toes to do so. "Just put a towel or something over your head, Kitty. I won't look until you want me to." she murmurs, tugging him along again.

"What about my clothes?" he murmurs as she leads him down the stairs.

"Go drop your transformation next to my bed, I'll go get my first aid and some ice." she instructs before she heads further downstairs.

Chat nods in defeat and slumps next to her bed, putting the jar with the akuma down. He drops the transformation and smiles in amusement at Plagg's groan. "Goodness! I don't know about you, but I don't think the drama with Alya is over. She only got distracted." the kwami grumbles.

"Probably." Adrien shimmies out of his overshirt, gasping and clenching his teeth all the while, followed by his regular shirt. ' _Can't let her see my clothing yet, that's a dead giveaway._ ' he also ruffles his hair a bit to throw her off, as his normal, everyday hairstyle is a bit telltale.

"Here we go-oh...uh, do you want me to give you a towel?" she blushes at the sight of his perfectly toned, lightly tanned, shirtless back. Granted, she expected he would be fit from his hero-work - as she is - but _damn!_ She bites her lip as she sits behind him and sets the first aid kit down.

He tucks his shirts beneath his knee and shrugs, "I'll just keep looking away, it's fine."

She nods, though it's difficult to avoid studying the back of his head in hopes of a sneaky glimpse. "Okay...this might sting, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can." she says as she applies something cold and soft to his wound.

He inhales sharply and clenches his hands on the box-spring of her bed. It feels nice, granted, but the burned skin is still very sensitive to pressure. "I don't know how I'll explain this to my da-parents." he corrects himself, clearing his throat.

' _I know how you feel._ ' she sighs in her head. She removes the ice pack from his shoulder, "There, that'll help with the swelling." she murmurs to herself, pulling out a tube of Aloe Vera. "And this should help with the pain." she adds, gently spreading the slimy substance over the angry burn.

She smiles when he lets out a hum of approval and relaxes against her mattress. "That already feels much better." he mumbles into her comforter.

"Don't scratch it if it gets itchy. I'll put more Aloe on it next time you come over." she says as she pulls a roll of gauze, scissors, and medical tape out from the kit. She hums a little tune while she cuts gauze into strips and carefully tapes them over the burn.

He sighs when she pats his shoulder to show she is done, and he hears her gathering up the supplies into the kit. "Thank you." he says with a smile. "I'm sure Plagg couldn't have done so well in helping me with that."

"Hey!"

She giggles and moves to put the kit away, careful not to look at him. "I'm glad I could help. Do you always patch yourself up on your own?" she asks as she sits on the bed and stares at the other side of the room. Her fingers move to thread through his hair, and he hums as he leans into her touch, forehead resting against her knee.

"Hey! I helped!" Plagg cries in offense.

She giggles and pats the kwami on the head, "Sorry, I phrased that question wrong. Ti-uh...I usually have somebody with me to help if I get hurt." she says, still playing with Adrien's hair. "By the way, I don't know what you like, but I found some Brie cheese downstairs." she points to a tray she left down the stairs on her chaise. Though she does know he likes Camembert thanks to Tikki, she can't let that slip.

"Well, I do prefer Camembert over all else, but-" Plagg shrugs, "-as long as it's cheese." he declares before he zips off to the tray.

"Not often..." Adrien mumbles.

"Hmm?" she looks down at him.

"I said not often. It's not often that I get injured. And if I do, Ladybug is usually there to fix it." he says.

She feels a bit guilty again, for one, because she still hasn't told him she's Ladybug, and she also wasn't there today to fix any damages. "I suppose school will be out until she uses her Lucky Charm." she reasons.

"I just hope she's alright." he sighs, "It's not like her to not show up for an akuma at all. Usually she beats me there."

She bites her lip to refrain from accidentally revealing herself, "I-I'm sure she's fine. I'll bet-" she clears her throat, "-sometimes you just can't get away to transform?"

He chuckles, "You have absolutely no idea." he moves to pull back, but stops himself when he remembers his suit is gone. "Like, this one time with Chloé..."

" _Blegh!_ " she sticks her tongue out and shudders.

Chat laughs, "I got stuck because of an akuma and she was there with me so I couldn't transform. It was a little unbearable hearing her blabber about hair." he scoffs.

She furrows her brow and ponders that, wondering which akuma he is referring to. That scenario sounds familiar. "Sounds like something I would have little patience for, you probably handled it better than I would."

He hums in agreement, "You know, Ladybug seems to feel the same. She was very irritated when she had to be around Chloé because of the Evillustrator. Hah! I remember she got all mad and stalked out of there, she abandoned me with Chloe. Little stinkbug." he adds in a laugh.

She cringes at the memory, but she can certainly sympathize with him. It was a little rash of her to just leave him because she can't control her temper. "So she goes to our school then?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's what she told me." he shrugs. "Find it hard to believe since she wasn't there today."

"Maybe she got sick? A cold?" she suggests.

"You know, that may be the case. I kind of hope it is, at least it wouldn't be as bad as a family member getting hurt or something.

' _Ooh! Well done on that one!_ ' her mind praises, somewhat sarcastically, as she's got a patrol with him tomorrow evening. She really has to come up with an amazing excuse for this.

"Hey, uh...Chat?" she begins, concern laced into her voice as she furrows her brow and gulps.

"Yeah?" he mumbles, somewhat sleepily.

"Does the idea of revealing yourself really make you so scared?" she asks.

He hesitates, she can hear the hitch of breath as he prepares to speak, but stops himself. "I..." he shuffles in place, obviously uncomfortable with this question. "It's not so much revealing myself that's the issue. It's who I'm revealing it to." he explains. "Like, I'm almost comfortable with you knowing, but Alya...I'm just not sure. I think that's why I panicked. I was just warming up to the idea of letting you know who I am. Being confronted like that, out of the blue, it was a bit nerve-wracking." he mumbles.

She exhales deeply and moves her magic fingers to his face, tracing the features she can't be allowed to see just yet. The picture they paint in her mind feels so familiar...it ought to, after all he goes to her school. She hears him snuff air through his nose when she trails her finger across it, and she stifles a giggle.

"Are your parents home?" he suddenly asks.

She tenses and blinks, hand pausing as she looks down at his messy hair. She shakes her head, then remembers he's not looking at her, "No. They usually go out on deliveries around this time."

He shifts in place again, "I've got to go soon-" he looks away for a moment, biting his lip before he turns to bury his face into her leg with a sigh. "-I...I want to kiss you before I go. Without the suit...may I?" he asks.

She relaxes with an amused hum and smiles in adoration. Say what you will, but he's ever the gentleman, despite his flirty exterior. "I'll close my eyes." she says softly before she follows through, bathing her sight in darkness and relying only on what she feels.

She hears him move, and feels him straddle her, hand on her sternum, gently pushing her to lay back. She giggles as his hand trails up her side, and his (surprisingly) soft fingers caress her cheek, "Thank you, Princess." he murmurs before he captures her lips.

It is a soft, languid kiss, unlike any she's shared with him. She rather likes it. She gives a light start when her instinctively roaming hands graze bare skin, and she gleefully reminds herself that he's shirtless. A low hum, nearly like that of his characteristic purrs, rumbles in his chest as her hands move to palm at his back and pull him closer.

"Marinette?" he murmurs, breaking away from her lips only barely enough to speak.

"Y-Yes, Chat?" she huffs, rather surprised that such a slow pace has got her so breathless already. She has to fight to keep her eyes closed, and she can feel his hesitance when her eyelids flutter.

"I wanted to ask you something, the other day..." he says.

She cocks her head in curiosity and hopes he can see that she's paying attention, "Yes, Chat? Ask me what?" she prods.

He clears his throat, resting his forehead against hers, and she frowns when he gives a dejected sigh. "Never mind." he murmurs.

"What?" she nearly blinks, and she screws her eyes shut to keep from doing so. "No, what were you going to say? You can't just bring it up and then not tell me." she moves her hands up to his face and carefully cups it, hoping to encourage him to tell her.

"Well I...can't...I just realized it wouldn't be fair to ask you without letting you know who I am first." he murmurs.

"Chat-" she gives a sigh of her own, overwhelmed with curiosity over his sudden morose behavior. He kisses her again, and she mentally makes a note to bother him insistently about this later. She can't exactly focus if he's kissing her, and he knows it. ' _Cheeky, sneaky, stubborn kitty._ ' her thoughts mutter. But despite her minor irritation, she smiles into his tantalizing lips and supplies him with a light moan of enjoyment.

"I thought you only asked for one kiss." she pants when he pulls away.

"You know _purr_ fectly well I can never be satisfied with just one, Princess." he finally renters his typical Chat-persona, and it feels nice to have it back.

She chuckles, "You've _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _meow_." she recites a famous pun she read on the Internet. Why did she read it? She honestly doesn't know.

He laughs and pecks her lips again, "Hardly original, but it works." he teases.

She gasps in mock hurt and crosses her arms, eyes still closed, "I was trying to be more _punny_." she mutters.

"There you go!" he pulls back to clap his hands in appraisal. "But I thought you hated my puns."

She blushes and turns her head away so she can open her eyes, trying desperately not to peek at the obvious blonde boy in her peripheral vision. "They're growing on me." she whispers.

"Really? Where?" he lifts her shirt teasingly, and she yelps in surprise, slamming her hands down on the fabric and promptly realizing she's looking at him.

She keeps her gaze focused (no matter how unpleasant it might be) on his lower stomach, (okay definitely not unpleasant, she could stare for quite a while actually). "I didn't see." she reassures.

He blinks, "Oh...right." he realizes she is looking at him with a start, and bites his lip at how close that was. "I um...you-you won't have to wait long." he says, "Just give me a week or something, I'll build up the courage to tell you." he turns his head and stands up, leaning down to grab the ball of clothing and jarred akuma he left on the floor.

She's not exactly ashamed when she peers at the clothing and feels like she recognizes that white overshirt. And those pants for that matter...pants that are hanging way too low on his hips right now...

"I should go now." he sighs, "Plagg?"

The kwami gives a groan and flies up with a grumpy pout, "I really wish I could have plugged my ears. All that romanticism is painful." he exaggerates with a tiny paw pressed to his head.

Marinette giggles, "Perhaps next time you can stay on the veranda." she stands and rips her gaze away from Chat's back. "Come and see me tomorrow?" she hesitantly moves close enough to place her hand on his shoulder, looking down to avoid seeing his face.

"Okay." he says, laying his free hand on top of hers and squeezing it lightly, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime." she rests her head against his arm and inhales deeply. _'I don't want you to go...'_

He speaks as if reading her mind, "I wish I could stay, but I've gotta transform now, Princess." he gently extracts himself from her touch and sighs again. "Plagg, transform me." he calls.

She doesn't look up even as the flash of electric-green magic floods her room, only doing so when a gloved finger lifts her chin. "One more kiss?" she mutters with a sad smile.

His eyes soften and he kisses her forehead rather than her lips, "I'll wait until next time." he taps her nose, "Don't look so down, _Purr_ incess." he purrs.

She giggles and blushes, "I'm just thinking about Alya and stuff. I'll bet you I'm going to be stuck with her all night on the phone or something."

"Wish I could be here to help." he smirks, "I really do have to go now." he steps backwards and opens her window, climbing up to crouch on the sill. "Till tomorrow, Marinette."

•

•

Now he wasn't expecting to hear from Ladybug anytime soon, much less to run right into a little red kwami before he reaches the third house away from Marinette's. "What the literal f-" he skids to a stop and stares in awe at the blue-eyed, spotted critter.

"Language, Adrien." the kwami interrupts him.

He double-takes and reels back in surprise, "You know who I am?!" he practically squeaks.

"I'm Tikki, I'm sure Plagg has already told you that. And yes, I do. Plagg knows who Ladybug is after all." she shrugs.

He gapes at her, "He said he didn't...never mind...what are you doing here? Where's Ladybug?"

Tikki points at the jar he's holding, "There isn't much to tell, she couldn't make it to school today, so I came in her stead to collect the akuma. I'll take it to her so she can purify it." she holds her tiny "hands" out expectantly.

"Why couldn't she make it? Is she okay?" he hesitantly hands the jar over to the kwami.

"She is a little sick." she fibs, quite smoothly, and he doesn't question whether or not that's the truth.

"Oh, I guess Marinette was right." he says as he relaxes, "Tell her I said to get well soon, okay?"

"Okay, Adrien." Tikki smiles, "I'm sure she'll appreciate that." she flies around him with a giggle, disappearing before he can turn and see where she's headed.

"That was random." Chat mutters as he turns to leave.

•

•

"Marinette! I got the akuma." Tikki holds up the jar, but Marinette is busy on the phone, and waves a hand at her.

"Alya, just calm down and tell me what's wrong." she sighs in exasperation, pressing the speaker button and hushing Tikki.

"We may have a problem. Today's akuma, he...uh, his name is Sammy. Now, he was a bit disoriented, but he saw our whole fight. And he's asking _questions_." Alya explains.

Marinette's eyes widen, and she gulps as she looks towards Tikki, finally noticing the jarred akuma, "And-uh, what did you tell him?"

Alya clears her throat, "I couldn't really say he was seeing things. And I didn't really know what to do, so I just made him promise not to tell anyone. He's only thirteen, so it isn't too hard to bribe him. But I don't know if he'll keep that promise. You two might get exposed." she is most obviously biting her nails on the other side of the call.

Tikki purses her lips and gives a small sigh, too quiet for Alya to hear.

"Well, why don't you bring him to me tomorrow at school? I'll talk to him." Marinette suggests.

"I'll try, can't guarantee he'll be there. And by the way...I'm still not through with you. I may not be angry anymore, but you are not getting away with holding out on the details." she threatens playfully.

"D-Details?" Marinette chuckles nervously, "What else is there to know?"

"Oh it's pretty obvious with that whole kissing scene. I'll bet you two are pretty _naughty_." Alya snickers.

"A-Alya...that's personal." Marinette blushes and hides her face despite her friend being on the phone rather than in person.

"Too personal for your best friend?"

"I hate you." Marinette mumbles.

"Of course you do. I'm coming over on Saturday. And you better have all the juicy details ready for me." Alya says with finality. "How's Chat, by the way? Did he leave yet?"

"Yes! He did, he's fine. And before you ask, no, I only took care of his burn." she fibs.

"Mhmm..." Alya hums, "I don't believe you."

"I'm done talking about it."

"For now..."

"Alya! I'm hanging up now, I need to go eat."

"Okay bye."

Marinette ends the call with a deep sigh and turns to Tikki. "It's just one thing after another isn't it?"

"You'll get through it, don't worry." Tikki shrugs and holds up the jar, purple akuma still fluttering around inside.

"How'd you get that from Chat?" she asks, taking the jar and examining the butterfly. She's never really studied them after all.

"Simple. I asked for it." Tikki says.

" _What?!_ "

•

•

She dangles her legs off the Eiffel Tower, anxiously waiting for the arrival of her Kitty. ' _Chat Noir_.' her mind corrects. After all, on the job he is not "her Kitty". Tikki gave her quite a shock yesterday, asking him for the akuma. Purifying the akuma was child's play, but her parents arrived and called her down before she could try summoning her Lucky Charm. So she is going to do it tonight instead. She doesn't want to exhaust Tikki anymore than she needs to be.

"Evening, Milady!" Chat drops down beside her and flashes his trademark, Cheshire grin. "How are you feeling?"

She tucks a lips hair behind her ear and shrugs, giving a fake sniffle, "Better. I wasn't even very sick yesterday, but my mom insisted I stay home. It was just a 24-hour bug." she explains, remembering what Tikki told her about the sickness ruse.

"That's good." Chat smiles.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help with the akuma." she mutters dejectedly, "I really should have been there."

He shuffles closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, Ladybug, really. I took care of it, no sweat. I'm just glad Tikki could come and fetch the akuma. If I had to wait until now to give it to you, I might have lost it." he chuckles.

She hums a light chuckle and leans back on her hands, "Are we gonna patrol tonight?" she asks, because it feels like one of those nights where they simply sit and talk.

He purses his lips and shrugs, "I don't know, do you feel like patrolling?"

She shakes her head and gives another fake sniffle, which isn't too difficult to do, as it's rather cold up on the Tower. "Not really. I'd prefer to talk. And I actually had a question for you."

He cocks his head, "Yeah?"

She turns to him and smiles softly, "You said you wanted to talk to me today. So...what about?"

He frowns and sits back, "Oh, _that_. Nearly forgot about it." he mumbles.

"I'm listening." she prods.

He huffs and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, I wanted to apologize...for that whole scene at Notre Dame."

She smiles and places a hand on his shoulder, noticing the hiss he represses, "There isn't much need to apologize. I understand. If the same thing had happened to my friend, or girlfriend in your case, then I would probably yell at the person who could have prevented it too."

He gives her a sideways glance, "It still wasn't very nice of me, and I try to be chivalrous. So I'm sorry, Ladybug."

Her smile widens and she gives him a side-hug, gasping when he grunts at the pressure on his shoulder. "Oh, are you okay?" she pulls back and looks at the (now flawless) leather of his shoulder.

He shrugs and chuckles, "It's fine, Marinette took pretty good care of me. It's just a little tender."

"So I suppose I'll be using my Lucky Charm?" she asks with a frown.

"Yeah, I suppose." he smiles, "You don't have to...I don't really know if it'd work anyways."

"Well there is the school to fix too isn't there?" she adds.

He opens his mouth to respond, then ponders, "Oh, yeah. You're right." he grins again and looks back out over Paris. "So you going to do it?"

She nods and stands, "I'll only have five minutes afterwards."

"Okay...if you have to go afterwards, I may as well say goodbye now." he stands and holds his fist up for her to bump.

She pounds it and turns to face the city, throwing her arm into the air and crying: "Lucky Charm!" In a dramatic flash of pink ladybugs, a picnic basket falls into her hands. "Eh?" she exclaims, peering inside to see there is actually food in it.

"I suppose you didn't eat before you came?" Chat suggests.

"I did, actually, my mom made a casserole." she deadpans. "What the heck am I supposed to do with it?"

He shrugs, "Doesn't really matter, right? You just need to toss it again and it'll fix everything...right?"

She glances at him and gapes when her Lucky Vision highlights him, and then the basket when she looks down. ' _Seriously, Tikki?! Are you trying to give me away?_ ' she complains in her head, though she knows Tikki has absolutely nothing to do with the Lucky Charm. "Err...yeah, but...I'm supposed to use it first." she blushes and hugs the basket close to her chest.

He raises a brow, "So eat something?" he prods.

"Right! Right, of course." she giggles nervously and sets the basket down, digging her hand in and pulling out a stuffed croissant. She looks at him in uncertainty, and he waves his hand in an urging manner. "Here goes nothing, hopefully a bite will be enough." she mutters. She takes a dainty bite, chews, swallows, and takes another before she can register it. "Oopsh." she says around the food in her mouth.

"Is it good?" he teases with a grin.

"Shert uph!" she manages to say after she's stuffed the rest of the croissant into her mouth. She crosses her arms and chews for a moment, pointedly avoiding looking at her snickering partner. "Itsv...nah...fshunny." she says inbetween gulps.

He wiggles his brows and sits down, waiting for her to commence with the rest of her spell.

She presses her fist to her mouth, swallowing once more, "Okay...I think that's-" one can probably hear the interrupting belch from a few streets away, and Chat Noir's laughter soon following.

"Oh my _God!_ " he gasps, rolling on his back and clutching his stomach.

"Chaton! Stop laughing this instant!" she gets to her feet, basket in hand, and stomps her foot in a pouty fit.

He doesn't stop, however, and his laughing increases in intensity as he slowly sits up. Each time he begins to regain his composure, he seems to replay the scene in his head and he loses it again. "I'm sorry-I can't-oh my..." he breaks off into more laughter.

She smiles and starts to chuckle, seeing his face flushed with joy and breathlessness makes her happy despite her embarrassment. "Chat?" she prods as his giggling starts to cease.

"I'm sorry, really but...I never imagined I'd hear that." he wipes a mirthful tear and sighs, grinning tensely in his effort to keep from laughing again.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed my folly." she huffs with a smile.

"Well?" he prods, pointing at the basket.

"Right." she chuckles, "Miraculous Ladybug!" she tosses the basket in the air, expecting it to vanish in a cloud of magical ladybugs. It falls right back into her hands and she gapes in surprise, "Wha-?"

He presses a finger to his chin in thought, "Don't you usually look around so you know what to do? Maybe you need to do that first?"

She sighs in exasperation, "But I already did!" she groans.

"Well?"

She facepalms and peers at him through her fingers, "Fancy a picnic, Minou?"

His head reels back and he scoffs, "What? You know _meow_ appreciates the offer, but I am very much taken, Milady." he bows chivalrously.

"It's not as if I _want_ to have a date with you on the Eiffel Tower, but apparently this stupid basket requires it." she scowls, sitting down and pulling the contents out, "Come, come." she snaps her fingers and points at the floor, urging him to sit.

"Ehh, okay, but just remember I'm only doing this because of the Lucky Charm." he warns with a finger wagging in her direction as he sits. "And what about your timer?"

She shrugs, "It doesn't start ticking until I ' _use_ ' my Lucky Charm." she explains, "Just like with your Cataclysm."

He nods and hesitantly reaches for some of the cheese, "Plagg is rubbing off on me." he murmurs before he eats some.

She giggles and nods, "It happens to me too. I sometimes find myself wanting to eat the aphids on the plants my mom grows." she giggles harder at his disgusted expression.

"And I thought Camembert was gross..." he wrinkles up his nose and sticks his tongue out, "Blegh!"

After a light laugh on both of their parts, they go fairly silent. Ladybug internally freaks out, because her damned powers may just be responsible for her reveal. To make matters worse, he is so awkwardly quiet, and she has no idea what to do. "Uh...how are things with Marinette?" she fiddles with her fingers, hoping he can't see her blush.

He hums and shrugs, "Good as it's always been. Granted, Alya kind of figured out we're together." he adds in a mumble.

"What?" she gasps.

He chuckles, "It's fine, she won't tell anyone. But damn...I'm _never_ pissing her off again. Just between the two of us, she gets a little bitchy." he leans in to whisper. "Nothing close to Chloé-standards, but still."

She nods with a restrained smile and pursed lips, "Yeah, there's always that one friend...you love them to death, but they have an explosive personality." she looks out onto the city with a sigh.

They lapse into silence again, and she glances over at him every so often, trying to determine what is on his mind. It's actually very nice to be here, just sitting and talking, spending time with him. She doesn't usually do that, most of the time her lips are a bit too _busy_. He catches her eye on one of her glances, and she doesn't look away, but rather flashes him a smile.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asks.

Her face falls into a frown, "Um...like what?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were...admiring me?" he suggests, shrugging.

She blows a raspberry and turns away, cheeks reddening furiously, "Heh..in your dreams!" she chuckles nervously.

He shuffles closer and taps her shoulder, "Hey? Is there something you want to tell me?" he prods, continuously tapping her tiny shoulder.

She shrugs and turns her head further away, biting her lip and carefully breathing to try and stay calm. At this rate, she's going to blabber her identity to him. "No. What makes you think that?"

"Ladybug." he gently grips her chin and turns her to face him, "What's on your mind, Bugaboo?"

She opens her mouth to speak, but remains there, somewhat caught in what to say. Add in the fact that the night lights of Paris are highlighting his face in a way that should be illegal, she's speechless. "Chat...I..." she mutters.

"Hmm?" he prods tapping her nose. His smile drops when her gloved hand comes up to cup his face, and he leans back slightly when he sees her strange expression. "Um...are you okay?"

She doesn't respond, but rather moves mechanically, leaning in despite his subtle change in expression from confused to panicked. It's not until she realizes where she is, who he thinks she is right now, and that he's not kissing her back, that she pulls away from her shocked Kitty. "Chat...I didn't mean to, I...oh my God..." she gasps in horror.

"What was that?" he mutters, eyes blank and staring at nothing.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, realizing what she's just done.

He finally manages to look at her, and it's physically painful to see his torn, confused expression. "I..I gotta go." he scrambles to his feet and she follows.

"Chat I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean to- _Chat!_ " she reaches for him as he vaults away, her hand hovering in the air as she absorbs just how much she's fucked up. "I'm such an idiot..." she murmurs.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **I'm a bitch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for killing you all last chapter! That was a bit rude of me. But guess what?! Resolution this chapter! Woo!**

 **And...spoilers...but...somebody will finally know... ;)**

•

•

Tikki flops onto the floor and groans, sitting up and pushing off into the air, "What on earth did you _do that_ for, Marinette?" she asks the girl, who sinks down to her knees and presses her palm to her forehead.

" _I_ don't even know...oh my God...why did I do that?" she moans dejectedly, "And now he's going to be so confused!" she pulls her knees up to her chest and sighs, "Why can't I just think before I act for once?" she mumbles, chin propped upon her knee.

"I'm sure he won't be _too_ upset, but I think this is cause for telling him who you are. He's been chasing after your alter-ego for a few years now, and this is going to make him question what he's feeling, no doubt." Tikki pats her owner on the shoulder.

"Stupid Lucky Charm..." Marinette mumbles, thinking of the basket she tossed into the air shortly after he left. It had worked that time. "I wasn't even _trying_ to kiss him, I just got caught up in the moment."

"I don't think that explanation is going to fix this, he needs the truth, Marinette." Tikki moves to hover before her and crosses her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know how to explain it any other way! And I can't tell him the truth! He may be too scared to tell me who he is, but I know I'm at least two times as terrified!" she runs her hand down her face and groans again.

"Marinette!" Tikki snaps, "You listen to me...I have an eon's worth of patience, but I think enough is enough!" the kwami zooms up to her and pokes her in the nose as she speaks, "I know I told you no one should know, but in this case it's impossible for you to keep your identity. Chat needs to know. And I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself! _You_ did this. _You_ need to fix it. _He_ is the real victim here, not you. Now are you going to continue to play with his feelings? Or are you going to woman-up, and take responsibility for what you just did?"

Marinette blinks and gapes at her little red friend in shock. Tikki crosses her tiny arms again and raises a brow in wait for her answer. She begins to speak, but thinks better of it, and closes her mouth to think. She never really thought about it that way. Despite how much she wants to deny it, she has been playing around with Chat's feelings. She should have told him she was Ladybug the first night they kissed those few weeks ago. And now she's just made it worse.

She thinks she's been preparing herself by waiting, but in reality, she's just been digging herself into a deeper hole with each opportunity she passed up. And to do that to Chat...she can't tell herself it wasn't a bit selfish of her to kiss him like that, let alone go home and whine about it. "So-" she sighs, looking at her kwami with a hesitant, chastised smile on her face, "-how do I tell him?"

Tikki frowns, "You need to figure that out for yourself, Marinette. I can't really help."

•

•

He doesn't know if this is the aftermath of his fourth panic attack or his tenth, or if it's a panic attack at all, all he knows is that his brain is going a million miles a second. This scenario is like a dream-come-true all mixed up into a crazy, horrific nightmare, and he has no idea what to do. "You humans confuse me more and more every day." Plagg sighs.

"Why did she do that?" Adrien pants, hugging his knees to his chest, "She knows that I'm-I'm with Marinette! Why did she do it?" he chants in a never-ending mantra.

Plagg presses a paw to his temples and groans, "This is why I hate this whole ' _secret identity_ ' thing." he lands on the boy's knee and taps his arm, "Hey, you need to relax, think rationally."

Adrien looks at him out the corner of his eye, "Plagg?" he asks, gulping audibly.

"Yeah?" the kwami perks and peers over his arm, "What is it?"

Adrien takes a few more deep breaths, "What do I do?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm serious!" Adrien exclaims, "I...I want to tell Marinette what happened-"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I feel like I'm betraying her with every second she doesn't know." Adrien sighs.

"Wouldn't it make her upset or something?" the kwami suggests.

Adrien scowls, "She'll be ten times more upset if she learns from a different source." he deadpans. "And weren't you the one who said ' _human females like straightforward mates_ ' or some shit like that?"

Plagg hums and shrugs, "Maybe. If you want to tell her that's totally up to you."

Adrien throws his head back and groans, "Why do I even bother with you?"

"Cause you've got no one else to talk to." Plagg chuckles.

"Hey, uh, Plagg?"

"Yeah?"

Adrien clears his throat, remembering what Tikki said yesterday, "Do you...know who Ladybug is?"

Plagg's eyes widen, before he levels his expression and moves to hover in the air, "Maybe."

"Would you tell me if I asked you?" Adrien prods.

Plagg scowls and shakes his head, "No."

"But Plagg!"

The stubborn kwami turns his head to the side, arms crossed, "I promised Tikki I wouldn't interfere."

Adrien considers that, "But weren't you stuck in a box when I found you? How'd you speak to Tikki?"

"I promised her a few Chat Noir's ago." Plagg waves his paw, "The point is, it's not forbidden for you to know each other's identities, but it isn't my place to make it happen. That's why I won't tell." he explains, "And I think you've asked far too many questions. My brain hurts from digging up answers."

"You only answered one question!"

"I answered them all! Just because I didn't divulge information on every one of them doesn't mean I didn't answer." Plagg turns and blows a raspberry over his shoulder at his owner, who frowns and crosses his arms in a sigh.

"I'm supposed to see Marinette...she asked me to come tonight." he rubs his now-healed shoulder, cringing at that fact. After all, it's been a hectic day, and it's an unpleasant reminder of his current dilemma.

Plagg turns with a sympathetic glance, "But you don't want to go." it's not a question, it's pretty obvious he is not ready to face Marinette.

Adrien shakes his head, "I told her I was going to come."

"Well then?" Plagg prods.

Adrien sags and buries his face in his knees.

•

•

Marinette reads over what she's written down and frowns, tugging at her hair in frustration, "Ugh! Tikki this sucks! It feels too mechanical." she scratches a big 'X' onto the page and plants her face onto the paper in a grown.

"I was thinking you'd say that." Tikki sighs from her perch on the computer screen, cookie in hand, "Just...tell him outright? No rehearsal. It'll be much better if what you say comes from the heart, and I think he'll appreciate that."

Marinette looks up and nods, "I know...but it's going to be so hard! I don't even know when...oh...Tikki? Is he coming over?"

Tikki blinks, staring into thin air for a moment, "Uh...no? I don't think so. I haven't felt anything from Plagg since he detransformed earlier."

Marinette frowns, "I don't blame him if he doesn't end up coming over. I'll just talk to him next time I see him. Be it tonight or three nights from now. But I will tell him...I promise I will." she moves to sit on her bed and get beneath the covers.

"You're going to sleep?"

"No, I'm just relaxing, and thinking too. I'll do better if I think about what I'm going to say." Marinette says, hugging her extra pillow against her chest and laying back with her eyes closed.

"I see." Tikki murmurs, though she knows the girl will be out of it in a few minutes. She bites her lip and crosses her little arms, antennae flattening against her head. She's starting to doubt the unwritten rule she and Plagg have laid out when it comes to their charges and their identities. It's causing ten times the amount of trouble it should be preventing. But then again, it's probably because this is a special-case-scenario.

Yes, there have been a few Ladybugs and Chat Noirs in the past that have become lovers. However, she's never seen this level of catastrophe and confusion in any of those relationships. She's known that Marinette's partner is Adrien from the beginning, and she thinks it has been wrong of her to keep that information from the girl. "Marinette?" she calls.

"Hmm?"

Tikki smiles briefly at the sleepy reply, "If I offered to tell you who Chat Noir is...would you want me to?"

She hears Marinette sit up, dangerously slow, and turns to study the surprised, bemusing expression upon her face. "What?" she murmurs.

Tikki clears her throat, "You heard me."

"You know who he is?" Marinette asks in a low whisper.

"I do." Tikki nods.

"And you're offering to tell me...why?"

"Because I think it was a mistake to keep it from you. You two should have known each other's identities a long time ago. It would have solved a great many dilemmas." Tikki explains.

Marinette blinks, looking down at her blanket, and the kwami waits patiently while she thinks. It's an incredibly enticing idea, knowing right now. On the one hand, it would be an extreme relief to finally know who Chat is. But on the other hand, it would be betraying his trust to learn who he is, before he is ready. ' _More than I already have anyways...'_ she sighs. "No. Thank you, but no."

Tikki cocks her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll let him tell me. He's going to soon anyways, what's another few days?" Marinette shrugs.

Tikki smiles, "You have a good heart, Marinette." she flies up to the girl and snuggles her cheek, "Though you're a bit of a ditzy-do sometimes, and impulsive."

"Gee, thanks." Marinette chuckles.

"You _will_ tell him, right? First chance you get? No matter if you're _'ready'_ or not?" Tikki prods.

Marinette gulps and nods, "Right. I promise I will."

' _Even if I don't feel ready...I can't rely on that. I have to tell him, for his good if not my own.'_

•

•

Landing outside her window, he peeks inside and frowns, seeing that she's already asleep. He took too long in coming. Chat sighs and sits on her windowsill, leaning his back against the glass panes and looking up at the dark sky. He knows what he has to do when it comes to Marinette: tell her what happened, and also tell her who he is. But he's gone from scared to petrified because of the situation. Granted, he knows she's a kind girl, and that she'll likely forgive him for the whole Ladybug mishap.

Maybe... _probably..._

And Ladybug...gosh! He has no idea what to think of her now, and he thought he had learned to bury those feelings...

Was she just playing with him? Maybe it was just a spur-of-the-moment? Or maybe she truly felt something now?

' _But why_ now? _Of all times?'_ he thinks to himself with a groan as he stands up and vaults away from Marinette's window. Why _now_ , when he's finally found somebody else worth his love and attention? Why _now_ , when he is so close to showing her who he truly is? "Why _now?"_ he mutters between grit teeth as he lands on a random rooftop and stops to catch his breath.

He looks at his baton for the time, "Three A.M." he sighs, looking in the direction of his house. It's not just the fact that he doesn't know what to do about Ladybug, he also has to solve the mystery as to why her lips are so eerily familiar, along with the shadowy glaze she had in her eyes before she leaned in. He sits down and breathes deep, wondering what he'll say next time he sees her. She seemed genuinely shocked at her own actions, maybe it was just an... _accident?_

"Ohh..." he moans, "-I can't convince _myself_ that it was an accident. Kisses don't just happen!" he throws his arms up in defeat. The only way out is to ask her, and frankly, he doesn't exactly want to see Ladybug right now...

•

•

He didn't come during the night, but then again, Marinette wasn't expecting him to, after what she did. Still, waking up that Saturday was somewhat saddening, knowing he hadn't come even just to wake her for a quick kiss. But she reminds herself that she's still acting somewhat selfish, thinking like that.

"Morning sleepy!" Tikki grins, "Alya sent a text."

"Oh _great_ , save me God!" Marinette moans, reaching for her phone and reading the tidbit of text her lock screen shows. "She's coming over in an hour. At least I'll have time to brace myself." she stretches her arms above her head with a him of contentment.

"Say, what about that boy?" Tikki reminds her.

"Boy? Oh! Sammy...Alya didn't bring him to talk to me yesterday." Marinette realizes.

Tikki clutches her feet and gently rocks back and forth on the nightstand. "I don't think the boy will be much issue. He's fairly young."

Marinette shrugs, "He was a bit sadistic while akumatized though. And strong, Chat had a hard time bringing him down."

Tikki gives a little shrug of her own, "We'll have to wait and see what happens. Though I think the excitement of such a secret is enough to make one want to keep it that way." she winks. "By the way, Alya sent that text thirty minutes ago." she adds.

Marinette yelps and sits up, swinging her feet over the mattress and running into the bathroom.

•

•

Alya hums a tune while she crosses the street, more than excited to get an inside scoop on Chat Noir's relationship with her best friend. She feels a bit guilty over her blowing up at Marinette, but what's done is done, so she doesn't want to dwell on it. Still, she is rather curious as to who Chat is, and whether or not Marinette will tell her if she asks.

She gasps as she bumps into someone in front of the bakery, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't-Adrien?" she blinks, looking him up and down. He looks moody and somewhat bedraggled, like he didn't get any sleep last night. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asks.

He rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously, "No I'm fine. I was just taking a walk." he shrugs.

She narrows her eyes in suspicion, "Uh-huh..." she drawls in faux acceptance of his explanation. "How'd you get all the way over here? Eh? Especially on a Saturday. There isn't any school, and there are plenty of parks to walk around in by your mansion." she crosses her arms and taps her foot in wait of a real explanation.

He raises a brow and shifts uncomfortably, "My Gorilla-I mean, chauffeur, drove me."

"Why did he drive you _here_ , though? That's what I'm asking." Alya stresses. "And you really don't look too good, did you not sleep at all last night?"

He sighs and looks at the ground, "No I didn't." he murmurs.

She stops herself from speaking and studies him, before turning her gaze upon the bakery, "Adrien-" she begins, "-did you want to talk to _Marinette?"_ she prods carefully.

He recoils and takes a couple steps back, shaking his head, "No. No, I was just walking." he says before he turns to practically run away.

"Wait! Adrien!" Alya calls, frowning in confusion, ' _Is that poor boy really in love with her?'_ she thinks to herself. She had thought so before, but Marinette had managed to convince her it was a misunderstanding. She's allowing herself to second-guess that assumption now. But why would he start liking her now? When she's already started dating somebody else, someone secret?

Everything seems so coincidental, connected even, like there's a missing puzzle piece and she needs to look under the table to find it. She shakes her head as the boy's form disappears entirely, turning to enter the bakery. She won't tell Marinette about this just yet, no need to confuse her even more than she already seems to be.

•

•

"So what about Thursday? You were pretty chipper that morning." Alya prods. They've been chatting for an hour about Marinette's relationship with that Kitty, and about how Chat has been visiting her room for a couple years now. There aren't many details, unfortunately, but it's still fun to hear Marinette talk about it, and about her Kitty. It's very endearing and almost sickeningly sweet when Alya thinks about it. "And spaced out, you were really, _really_ spaced out." she adds in a chuckle.

Marinette blushes heavily, "Well...he stayed the night..."

Alya gapes, _"Wow!"_

"We didn't do anything!" Marinette waves her hands frantically, "He just...stayed the night is all." she shrugs.

Alya leans closer, humming out a loud "Mmmhmmm..."

Marinette shrinks down behind the pillow she's clutching, "Well, he did get kind of frisky that morning." she concedes defeat to her prodding friend and let's out a sigh.

"Oooh!" Alya teases, "Frisky, eh? And what does _'frisky'_ entail?" she shuffles closer on the bed and tucks her fists under her chin curiously.

"Just...err...frisky..." Marinette mumbles. Alya raises a brow, and she groans, "He touched me okay?!" she exclaims, turning beet red.

"Like... _touch_ -touched you? Down-" Alya waves towards her legs.

Marinette nods, burying her face in her knees and peeking out occasionally. Alya claps and chuckles, "Bravo! You're making your way to third base faster than I did." she winks.

"Well he didn't do much...just kinda messed around." Marinette mumbles, clamping her legs tightly together. That's a slight lie, it was pretty intense when she thinks about it, she's not even going to give Alya the pleasure of knowing he made her cum.

"And what about after I chewed you two out? You said you took care of his burn?" Alya prods.

Marinette chuckles lightly, "Well, I'll only say this much: Chat Noir is a great kisser, he's ripped, and I got to touch his chest." she blushes in a cheeky smile.

"Oh it just gets better and better!" Alya swoons, laughing as she rolls onto her back. "So he wasn't transformed? Did you see who-"

"No, I didn't. I kept my eyes closed." Marinette interrupts. "When he was facing me that is."

"So nothing from yesterday?" Alya asks innocently, reaching to grab her phone.

The brunette doesn't see Marinette's face fall and her eyes sadden, as she neutralizes her expression as soon as her friend turns back to her. "Nah, he has patrols with Ladybug and he ran late or something. I'll probably see him tonight." she shrugs.

Alya shrugs along with her, "Can I stay for that?" she wiggles her brows.

"Don't push your luck. It's a miracle that I told you anything at all." Marinette chuckles.

"So when do I get to interview him?"

"Alya..." Marinette chuckles. "Hey, weren't you going to have that kid come talk to me?"

Alya blinks and nods thoughtfully, "Oh yeah...I called him and he said his parents wanted him to stay home from school. He'll probably be there on Monday."

"Ohhh." Marinette says as she leans back, "I'll just talk to him then, then." she sighs.

•

•

Marinette smirks when she hears him land on her veranda that evening. And she heads right up the stairs to give him a much-needed hug. He gives a yelp of surprise when she tackles him, nearly falling to the ground with the force of it. "Wow, I'm happy to see you too, Princess." he chuckles.

"You didn't come last night. Is everything okay?" she murmurs against his shoulder.

He shifts and tightens his hold, "Not really, I have to talk to you." he says.

She cringes, biting her lip, "Oh? Well, I'm all ears!" she pulls back with a soft smile.

He blinks, pondering briefly how familiar that face is, and how he's heard her say that before, he just doesn't know where..."It's about...about Ladybug." he looks down, and she feels terrible when she sees the shame in his expression.

"What about her?" she prods carefully.

"She...um, last night, she..." he scratches the back of his neck and looks away, "She kissed me." he murmurs.

Marinette stills, biting her lip again, now is as good as ever to tell him, but at the prospect, she feels her words freezing in her throat. "S-She did?" she manages to stutter.

He looks up at her fearfully, "Are you upset?"

She opens her mouth to respond, but resolved to shake her head. "Not really." she looks down at her feet. "But _you_ didn't kiss _her."_

He shakes his head, "No. I...I didn't want her to, she kind of surprised me." he assures.

"I kn-I mean, I believe you...I'm just surprised you told me." that's genuine, she didn't expect he would tell her, even if she wasn't Ladybug she still wouldn't expect him to tell her. ' _He's so honest, so perfect.'_ she thinks with a smile, looking up at him and caressing his face, ' _And I'm so cruel..._ ' her thoughts darken. She _wants_ to tell him, she promised Tikki she would. And she will, she's going to force those words out of her mouth if she has to. "Chat?" she begins.

"Yeah?" he leans his head into her touch and let's a small smile grace his features.

"I have something to tell you too." she inhales deeply and clears her throat, closing her eyes briefly. She looks up at his endearing face and gulps over the pounding of her heart, she's certain he can probably hear it. "Chat I-"

"Marinette? Dinner!"

Both teens jump, "Damnit!" Marinette hisses under her breath.

"Another time then, eh?" Chat chuckles, kissing her forehead, "I gotta bounce, and I'll be busy tomorrow so I may not see you until Monday." he turns and extends his baton.

She sighs, inwardly scolding herself for not taking her chance sooner, "Okay, I look forward to it." she smiles, holding his hand until the last possible moment as he vaults away.

' _Fuck!'_ she curses in her head, she almost did it. Why do people always interrupt her during such important moments? "Tikki, I was so close!" she moans, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Tikki zips around to land on her shoulder, "It's okay, you tried, and that's what matters. Just tell him on Monday." she says encouragingly.

Marinette nods, "Yeah, if I still have the courage. But I don't want to wait! I wanted to tell him now. I just want this to be over with!" she complains as she heads down into her room.

"Just one more day!" Tikki exclaims, "You can do it!"

"Marinette? Dinner is getting cold!" Tom hollers.

Marinette scoffs with a smile, motioning for Tikki to hide in her shirt. "Coming!" she calls as she heads downstairs.

•

•

"Thank God!" Adrien sighs as he falls into his bed with a beaming smile. "Marinette is an angel..." he mumbles.

Plagg makes a gagging sound and heads for the Camembert stash, " _Maybe_ because it was no news to her." he whispers to himself.

"Did you say something, Plagg?" Adrien calls.

"Nope!"

Adrien chuckles and curls onto his side, hugging a pillow and feeling giddy. That takes care of Marinette...for the most part, he still needs to reveal himself. And he will, on Monday. And of course there's still the issue of Ladybug and her questionable actions yesterday.

' _But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'_ he thinks to himself. After all, unless an akuma attacks, he's probably not going to see Ladybug until Wednesday, the next scheduled patrol.

He blinks and purses his lips when he thinks of Marinette again, "What was she trying to tell me?"

•

•

She yawns at the street crossing and waits for the light to turn, blinking her eyes blearily. Another day of school, and her stress over waiting for today to finally come has kept her awake most of the night. It's finally time to tell Chat who she is, and she is scared to death. Though, knowing how much worse it will be if she keeps it secret any longer is more than enough incentive to force her to spill the beans.

Crossing the street, she stretches her arms above her head as she enters the school. Everyone seems to be rather excited, all chatting loudly about some girl. Not that she can bring herself to care, until Alya shoves a phone in her face. "Have you met the new girl: Lila? She knows Ladybug _personally!_ And she even let me interview her for details!" the brunette plays the video on her phone.

Marinette frowns at the screen, suppressing a light growl of disapproval in her chest when the dark-haired girl in the video claims that she and Ladybug are "-best friends!"

"Do you really believe that bull?" Marinette scoffs, continuing her walk towards class.

"What are you talking about? I don't see why Lila would lie." Alya shrugs.

 _'Well_ Ladybug _sure as_ hell _doesn't know this girl.'_ her mind hisses. "Where is she from? How can she know Ladybug if she is new here?" she asks.

"Italy. But her parents travel-"

"I can tell that she is lying. You can see it in her face and the way she talks. I can't stand liars." she excuses her insider knowledge of the situation and opens the door to class. Granted, her mind flashes the word: _'Hypocrite'_ at her for saying that.

Adrien and Nino are already in class, and she notices that the blonde stares at her in an almost too-friendly way. "Hey Alya! Marinette." he greets.

"Hey Adrien." Alya waves as she sits and types on her phone.

Adrien smiles and turns to slip a folded piece of paper onto the desk in front of Marinette. She purses her lips in curiosity and takes the paper, unfolding it behind the desk so no one (meaning Alya) can peek. _'I have to tell you something important, please talk to me during lunch.'_ it reads. She blinks and stares at it for a moment, wondering what he could possibly have to tell her.

She looks up to meet his anxious gaze, inwardly shrugging, she mouths: _'Okay.'_ He seems to sag in relief and grins, wiggling his brows. She cocks her head at the familiar expression, only having a split second to try and register where she saw it last before he turns to face the front of the class. If she didn't know any better, she would say his expression was almost...well, it nearly reminds her of her Kitty.

•

•

"Um, Adrien?" she awkwardly picks at her nails, waiting for him to finishing packing up his bag and walk out for lunch. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He smiles at her and nods, "Yeah, follow me." he leads her outside the classroom, towards the cafeteria, and then halts outside. "Like I said, I have something to tell you." he says, and she blinks in surprise when she hears the quiver in his voice.

"Yeah?" she prods.

He looks around and chuckles nervously, "Well...gosh...no amount of practice amounts to the real thing." he mutters.

 _'Tell me about it.'_ she thinks to herself.

"Marinette...I...well, I-I'm Ch-"

 _"Adri-kins!"_

"You gotta be fucking _kidding me!"_ he rasps under his breath, but she hears him loud and clear. She looks at him in surprise, as she's never heard him curse before. She ponders what he's told her so far and furrows her brow in concentration while Chloé talks to the boy.

 _'What was he trying to say?'_ she wonders, finger pressed to her lip.

Adrien dismisses Chloé and palms his forehead, "Sorry, I'll try again...ah-or not." he adds in a mumble as he spots the person he's been trying so hard to avoid since he met her today.

"Hey, Adrien!"

Marinette turns to see who's interrupted him this time, and has to suppress another growl at the sight of her. "Hey...Lila." Adrien chuckles nervously, glancing at Marinette in distress.

"Well? Have you decided?" Lila asks, leaning up against him flirtatiously and batting her eyelashes, hands on his chest and hips pressing too close for comfort.

Marinette doesn't exactly know why a boiling rage wells up within her at the sight. It almost feels like jealousy.

Adrien grabs the insistent girl's hands and pushes her back, "I'm already having lunch with Marinette today." he says, hoping to get her off his back.

Marinette looks at Adrien in confusion, noticing his pleading gaze. "Ah, yeah, he asked me to sit with him today." she plays along, nearly giggling at his exaggerated expression of relief from where Lila can't see.

Lila turns her gaze upon Marinette and pulls her lip back in a grimace, "I see." she hums. "Well, at least we'll talk later. I'm still _very_ curious about that book you showed me earlier."

Adrien looks to Marinette briefly and gulps, "Aaaand...I'll have to take a rain check on that study session too." he adds hesitantly.

Lila turns to him with a sickeningly sweet smile and gives a condescending chuckle, "You sure I can't change your mind?"

Adrien seems to have had enough, "Listen, Lila, I think I can see what this is all about. And - you're a nice girl - but I've already got a girlfriend." he gently pushes her back by the shoulders.

Marinette's gaze snaps to his face at that, and she realizes he's not lying at all about it. Her mouth opens to ask, but she thinks better of it with the shocked girl still standing beside them. She notices how Adrien looks at _her,_ and so _longingly,_ and for some reason it doesn't exactly make her uncomfortable. She also sees Lila's accusing glare out of the corner of her eye. And Marinette can't even deny that implication of his before Lila walks past her in a huff.

"Now...anyone else?" Adrien turns to the open air and holds his arms out, gesturing expectantly.

Marinette giggles, "I know that feeling." she leans forward to say, clasping her hands before her and rolling on her heels. "So...care to finish what you were trying to say?"

Adrien turns to her with that familiar grin, the grin that she knows all too well. But it just doesn't fit his character, and she can't seem to put the pieces of this puzzle together just yet, "Indeed." he purrs (again, familiar), closing the space between them, rather subtly, so as not to frighten her. "Marinette...I thought this might be the best way to tell you." he begins, lowering his gaze as he tentatively lays a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't think we'd stay ' _just friends_ '...remember?" he prods, his grin widening.

Marinette stares, contemplating his words. It brings to mind what Chat said when they first began their relationship, those few weeks ago..."What?" she murmurs, eyes widening as she realizes what he is implying. "Wha-what?" she stumbles back slightly.

' _Oh my God!_ ' her thoughts start to spiral as she puts all those puzzle pieces together. Like how Adrien was always ' _in the shower_ ' or how you never did see Chat and Adrien in the same room...and how he always disappears when akumas attack, ' _Like I do!_ '

"Oh my God!" she exclaims aloud, clamping her hands over her mouth. And she has been kissing _Adrien_ this whole time! She has been flirting with him as Ladybug! She has been...he even...oh God!

Adrien chuckles at her dumbfounded expression, "You okay there, Princess?" he prods.

"Chat?" she murmurs.

" _Meow-_ vellous job!" he claps and smirks.

"I think I need to sit down." Marinette wastes no time in following through. He kneels beside her and softens his smile. So that means...she had _Adrien_ spend the night. She had _Adrien, touching_ her and flirting with her the next morning. _Adrien_ , the near-forgotten boy of her dreams, is suddenly all hers, and she has no idea what to say or do. She doesn't know whether to be elated or embarrassed, or both.

"You aren't... _disappointed_...right?"

She looks at him immediately, gazing into his anxious, emerald eyes, and it makes her heart melt to see his fear of rejection in them. She smiles, chuckles, and breaks into full-on, joyous laughter. "No! No, I most certainly am _not!"_ she laughs, hands moving to cup his face as she leans in for a kiss.

He hesitates at that, "Alya might see." he implies.

She nods and stands, pulling him with her until they are out of sight of the cafeteria. She runs her hands through her hair and releases him to walk in a few circles, giggling and chuckling to herself, "I can't believe I never saw it!" she bounds over to him and cups his face again, taking in every detail in childlike wonder. Indeed, everything is the same, down to the last, tiny freckle, even the shape of his nose. All just without the mask, and neater hair...and normal eyes...

"Gosh, I'm so glad it's _you!_ " she murmurs.

His face lights up and he smiles bashfully, "You have no idea how relieving your reaction is." he sighs and threads his hands into her hair, ruining her pigtails, but she doesn't mind. "I was really scared, I almost decided to just say ' _Fuck it'_ and kiss you."

She giggles, "I might have hit you if you did that."

"Glad to know you are so loyal." he smirks, moving to plant kisses on her nose and cheeks.

She closes her eyes and savors this extreme sensation of happiness in her heart, for she isn't certain it will last. She knows she still has to tell him who she is. And even as she tilts her head to capture his lips, there is still a seed of doubt in her mind, filling her with fear over his reaction. She has been downright cruel to him, evading every ample opportunity to explain who she is. Right now seems like a perfect oppurtunity...

But she doesn't want to ruin this, ' _Just one more day, I'll tell you. I promise._ ' she swears in her head, placing her hand over his heart as they part lips, smiling widely and pressing foreheads together. Just one more day...

•

•

"That girl doesn't deserve Adrien!" she snarls, panting in her anger next to the mirror. She looks up and grits her teeth, "One way or another, I'll make him mine...somehow I _will."_ she vows. Raising her hand to look at the fox-tail pendant she's just bought, the one with an uncanny resemblance to the one she saw on his book.

And a purple butterfly lands on her new necklace.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 ***mumbles hate towards Lila***

 **Unfortunately she's a necessity in the story :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have much to say, only that...well, I hope you guys don't die after this one.**

•

•

In some back corner of her mind she realizes they are missing lunch, but honestly, she's a bit too busy to care. Desperate hands and greedy lips are a fairly large distraction after all, one that she's all to happy to divulge in. Add in the fact that her (now-entirely current) crush, or her Kitty, whichever she feels like referring to, is pinning her against a wall. It wouldn't be lying to say she feels like she's died and gone to heaven.

He chuckles into her mouth and she opens her eyes, pushing him back just barely, "What's so funny?" she murmurs.

He shakes his head and nuzzles his nose against her jaw, "I'm just...so happy you finally know. It's been torture keeping it a secret." he sighs and kisses her neck, hugging her closely.

She smiles briefly, glancing to the side with furrowed brows and a bit lip as one of his hands starts to trail up and down her waist. _'Maybe I shouldn't wait until tomorrow?'_

"Adrien-"

"Marinette? Marinette!"

They fly apart and she sweeps loose hairs to the side, blushing heavily at the sound of Alya's voice echoing through the halls. He laughs breathlessly and threads his fingers through his own hair, trying to fix it, mussed as it is. She smiles at the sight of him flustered, sporting a soft blush and kiss-bruised lips. "Impeccable timing." he scoffs.

She facepalms and nods, walking out to meet Alya. She glances once more over her shoulder to flash him a cheeky grin before she turns the corner. "Marinette!" Tikki hisses from behind her ear, "Why didn't you tell him? You promised you would!"

Marinette glances anxiously around to make sure she won't be seen talking to Tikki, "I didn't get the chance...and we can't talk now, quickly!" she gestures to her bag just as Alya rounds the corner.

"There you are! You're missing lunch!" she exclaims, moving to throw an arm over the blushing girl's shoulder.

"I was calling my mom." Marinette fibs.

Alya raises a brow, "For twenty minutes?"

"She had a few orders to explain to me, since I'll be watching the shop tomorrow." Marinette shrugs. Not a lie, but her mother explained those this morning, rather than just now.

"Ahh. And your prolonged absence wouldn't have anything to do with Adrien and that note he passed you...would it?" Alya chuckles when her friend splutters in embarrassment.

"Absolutely not!" Marinette exclaims. "Don't even joke about stuff like that." she adds in a murmur.

Alya blinks and shrugs, "Sorry! I guess I haven't grown out of teasing you about that boy yet."

Marinette scoffs, _'Good grief!'_

They enter the cafeteria and sit down, Alya waves Nino over and he joins them. "Hey, have you two seen Adrien?" he asks.

"I saw him making a call while I was outside." Marinette says in excusal.

Nino purses his lips and nods, "Ahh, yeah that sounds like Adrien's dad-" he sighs, "-calling him in the middle of school."

"Gosh, he must have a ton of stuff to talk about if he's been out there so long." Alya huffs.

Nino and her continue, somewhat dropping insider lines about how much they dislike Adrien's father.

Marinette zones out of that conversation, if things go her way, (and she certainly hopes they do) then Gabriel could end up being her father-in-law in the far future. _'Best not paint a bad picture of him in my head.'_ she thinks. After all, despite his strange questions about her miraculous, he was very civil when she met him. Though a bit inconsiderate towards his son, but that was to be expected between a parent and a teen.

Her eyes dart to Adrien when he enters, and the wink she catches even from across the room sends a warm, rosy blush to her cheeks. A giddy squeal has to be repressed as she re-registers the fact that Adrien is literally Chat Noir! It's the best day of her life.

"Adrien!" Nino flags the boy down, and gingerly he sits across from Marinette.

"Hey guys." he greets casually.

Marinette hums a hello and looks down at her...table...oh, she forgot her food. She clears her throat and bends over the edge of the table to pick up her backpack. She might have had to go back to her classroom if Alya hadn't taken the liberty of fetching it for her before she came looking a few moments ago.

She stifles a gasp when her slightly-bared hip gets nudged, and she glances at Adrien suspiciously. She places her lunch down on the table and straightens, glaring at him to get his attention. He acts so nonchalant, probably due to his modeling training, one could easily say he is a brilliant actor. She scowls and spears the salad she packed with her fork, looking up at him between bites.

He finally looks away from Nino and Alya's conversation, (of which she hasn't been acknowledging) to give her a cheeky smirk. His foot nudges her knee again, and she reflexively brings her heel down on his shin. He coughs and grits his teeth, she gasps in surprise, and her mouth twists in amused sympathy.

"You okay, dude?" Nino asks.

Adrien chuckles and shrugs, "Just bumped my toe." he looks towards Marinette with a challenging gleam in his eye.

She ignores it and continues to eat.

Okay, that softly prodding foot on her inner thigh isn't helping. She squirms around uncomfortably. _'Don't you dare!'_ she warns in her head when he messes around in places he shouldn't.

She looks up at him with pursed lips and raises a brow at his behavior. He hides a smirk behind a drink of water.

 _'You wanna play dirty? I'll play dirty.'_ she thinks to herself with a small smirk of her own. She leans back with a stretch to excuse her hidden reach below the table. And she has to fight every nerve in her face to keep from laughing at his strangled expression when her foot meets its target. He looks flabbergasted and shocked, to say the least, and she hears the start of a repressed gasp that he manages to cover up just in time.

She pulls back then, hiding her happy little smirk of triumph and glancing up at him through her lashes as she eats. Bad idea. She didn't know his eyes could do that! Well, okay granted, she's seen those emerald orbs shadowed with desire before, but never as Adrien. She feels her heart-rate quicken, along with her breath, at the sight of his needy gaze.

She suddenly stands, clearing her throat and giving him subtle, pointed motions to follow suit as she speaks, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He draws in a sharp breath at the wink she sends his way as she turns to leave the cafeteria.

She giggles to herself when she's alone, walking down the hallway. Reaching down to let Tikki out of her purse, she doesn't notice the figure until it's grabbed her. She gasps as a hand clamps over her mouth and her following attempt at a scream is cut off by the sharp explosion of pain in her skull, and then blackness as she slips into unconsciousness.

•  
•

The school bell ringing only seconds after Marinette left the cafeteria appears to be ample opportunity for Adrien to go after her. Cheeky thing she is, inviting him like that... _'Granted, I started it. But still.'_ he shrugs inwardly.

He heads down to the bathrooms, waiting outside the girl's for her.

He stays for ten minutes before he concludes something must be amiss. "Marinette?" he gingerly opens the bathroom door and calls for her, receiving no answer.

' _Now that's freaky...'_

"She's not in there." Plagg says.

"I can see that. Where'd she go?" Adrien frowns and starts to wander the school. His search gradually becomes more desperate, and he starts to panic when he can't find her. "She's gotta be here." he mumbles as he pulls out his phone and texts Nino.

A-'Have you seen Marinette?'

N-'Uh yeah? She's sitting in class.'

Adrien's frown deepens, "Class?"

But wasn't she waiting for him out here? He makes his way up to class and smiles nervously in embarrassment when everyone looks at him. "Any particular reason you are twenty minutes late for class?" Ms. Mendeleieve crosses her arms with a disapproving brow raised.

Adrien clears his throat, "I went to the bathroom, and my dad called about changing my schedule." he excuses.

At that the disgruntled teacher hums and waves her hand in dismissal. "Very well, just don't let it happen again." she says as she turns back to the board.

Adrien sits down, not without noticing how strange Marinette looks. She looks...well, simple. She looks like she isn't thinking or feeling, just sitting there with a programmed smile on her face. And another thing, she didn't acknowledge his presence, not even a little bit. She didn't shyly smile, didn't send him that flirtatious glance of hers, didn't even so much as look him in the eye.

' _What happened between now and twenty minutes ago?'_ he thinks to himself with a concerned twinge in his gut. Something really bad is going on, and he knows he has to figure out what.

His distraction in class proves fruitful, as it's over within what seems minutes. And they are headed to the next class. He makes his way to Marinette, "Hey, are you okay?" he prods, reaching to tap her shoulder.

She maneuvers away from his touch, and she looks at him as though he's a complete stranger. It physically hurts to see that. But he suspects something isn't right, and that she may not be acting of her own volition "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks in this awkward, monotonous way.

He blinks in confusion, "Do you have something to tell me? I can come over later if you want."

"Why would I want that?" she scoffs and walks away.

He gapes after her and shakes his head, _'That can't be Marinette, or at least Marinette in her right mind. There's definitely something terribly wrong going on right now.'_ he thinks to himself, looking around for a place to disappear to. He slips away from the crowd of students in the locker rooms and hides in a closet.

"Plagg, transform me." he says without hesitation.

•

 _'Ow! Ow...ow!'_

 _'Oh God that hurts!'_

There's nothing but pain, pulsing in waves from the knot she can sense on the side of her head. Her fingers tremble as she reaches up to feel the swollen spot, and she gasps when she realizes it's wet. She tries to open her eyes, lids almost refusing to obey her as she tries to figure out where she is.

She slowly sits up, looking around and wincing with each movement. It's only her head that's truly beaten, but her body feels bruised and mishandled as well. "Hello?" she croaks out, clearing her throat.

 _'How long have I been here?'_

 _'Where's Chat...no, Adrien! Where is Adrien?'_ she feels herself turn frantic. There are no windows. And the only source of light in this closed-in rotunda is a small lamp in the middle of the domed ceiling. "Adrien?!" she calls, voice shaky and fearful.

"Tikki..." she realizes, heart practically stopping for fear that she isn't here. She scrambles to look for her purse, and immediately sighs in relief when she finds it sitting on the ground beside her. "Tikki?" she whispers next to it as she clicks it open.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" a tiny voice whispers back.

"Thank God! I thought I might have lost you." Marinette lays her head down to relax. "What happened?" she murmurs.

"I think it was an akuma, but I stayed in the purse because I was scared I'd reveal your identity." Tikki explains.

"Can I transform and get out of here? Where is _here?_ Can you go look?" Marinette screws her eyes shut, vaguely hoping there's a pharmacy close by so she can purchase some ibuprofen for this killer headache.

"Wait here." Tikki says as she zips around, not touching the walls as she examines them. She hums in consideration before she reaches out and touches it with her tiny, fingerless hand. There is a brief shaking, a loud creak, and then the wall surrounding them dissipates into purple mist, of which soon evaporates.

"What was that?" Marinette sits up and shields her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"It was an illusion, the wall. A flimsy one at that." Tikki explains. "And I think you've got what they call a concussion." she gently prods the bloody knot on her poor charge's head. "So no...I don't think it's wise for you to transform."

Marinette carefully gets to her knees, then her feet, shaking every step of the way until she straightens. She stumbles lightly, but she holds her ground, "Whoever this person is, they came directly after me..." she murmurs.

"As far as I know, you haven't provoked anybody." Tikki says in confusion.

Marinette sighs, "No I haven't, I'm drawn a-blank as to who would have a grudge against me right now." she looks around to see she's simply on one of the various rooftops of Paris. A few minutes away from her school. "Whoever it was, they wanted me out of the way." she concludes, "So does that mean they know I'm Ladybug?"

"I don't think so, they would have taken your earrings, and _me_ for that matter." Tikki says.

"Well, there's no flex on the fact that I need to transform." Marinette brings her hand to her forehead and rubs lightly.

"Marinette no! You need medical attention!" Tikki exclaims.

"Well I can't exactly get to a hospital from here, and Chat might need my help. I can't let him fight this akuma alone. Tikki, transform me!" she regrets forcing her little friend into this, but her duty to Paris comes first.

"I'm sorry, Tikki." she murmurs before unfurling her yoyo and leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

•

As Chat Noir, it's rather easy to get people to follow orders, but technically, he can't make the students evacuate until he's positively certain an akuma is involved in this. Granted he's pretty sure, but that's not enough, he needs proof...

Marinette is acting like a...well, a marionette. That's all he has to go by. And that's not very convincing to others. Though...maybe he can convince Alya? But he still needs to catch the person responsible. "I need help, though." he mutters to himself.

"Ask and you shall receive." a familiar, panting and strained voice says from beside him.

He yelps and falls over, scrambling to his feet. Not exactly who he had in mind, or who he wanted to see, but he'll have to reserve his quarrel with her until this is over. "H-Hi, Ladybug." he stutters.

She bites her lip and looks at the ground, "Listen, Chat...I didn't mean it, what happened on the Tower-"

"Ladybug, please, we'll take care of this first. We can settle that later. Marinette needs help." he interrupts.

"She does? What happened to her?" she asks innocently.

"Nothing...I mean, she's okay but...she's acting funny." he shrugs and frowns.

She looks up in surprise, _'But...I've been missing...right?'_

"Where is she?"

"Study hall." Chat leads her over to that end of the school and motions for her to look through the window.

She looks and has to suppress a gasp at the sight of herself, sitting and reading a book. "So...what's wrong with her behavior?"

Chat is silent, and she bites her lip again, "She acts like...like she doesn't know me at all." he murmurs.

She holds back a small smile, it's so endearing seeing him like this. Flustered and worried about her well-being. Plus the fact that he figured out something had gone wrong so easily feels pretty good too. "I see. Have you seen any sign of an akuma?"

He shakes his head, "And that's why I'm worried."

She lays a hand on his shoulder and allows herself to smile in assurance, "We'll find them, and we'll fix this. I promise." she says.

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and nods, "I hope so."

She stands and smirks, "Come on! Have I ever let you down before?" she turns and spins her yoyo.

He scoffs in a laugh and stands, "I can't argue with that." he looks back at Marinette with a longing sigh before he joins her in leaping up to the roof again. She stumbles on her landing and her arms start to tremble. He frowns again and realizes with a start that she's bleeding...and - as a matter of fact - she's here too...how did she know?

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" he turns her to face him, and she flinches when his hand brushes against the slight lump on the side of her head.

"It's fine." she mumbles.

He shakes his head and looks at her eyes, observing how they look glassy and disoriented, "No it's not." he pulls back and silently demands an answer from her.

She shifts in place and gently extracts his hands from her head, "I ran into the akuma, they blindsided me and I ended up with this." she fibs.

He accepts the explanation and pulls back hesitantly, "Are you sure you can handle a fight?"

"What do you take me for?" she grins, "It's just a little bump on the noggin." she turns away and examines the schoolyard.

"Exactly." he murmurs in doubt.

•

She jolts when he shakes her arm, they've been watching the school for a couple hours now, "Hey, she's leaving, let's follow her." he points to Marinette.

 _'Or rather, Copy Marinette.'_ she scoffs in her head. The girl has just got to be an illusion, left behind so no one will suspect she's missing. They leap across the rooftops to follow her, and she sees Chat's brows narrow in suspicion when the copy turns into an alley. _'Bingo! Putting the pieces together aren't you, Kitty?'_

He gasps and she returns her attention to the copy, who has just vanished into thin air before a female in what appears to be a fox-themed suit. Chat stills, body beginning to tremble, "She wasn't even real..." he whispers, and she glances nervously at him. "That means...that means..." he gulps, looking down at the girl who has turned on her heel and leapt up unto the rooftops. _'That means Marinette didn't really say those things. That means...she...'_

"That means, whoever she is, that _bitch_ has Marinette!" he snarls.

"Chat, wait!" she calls when he charges after the akumatized girl. _'She doesn't have her...'_

Chat supposes this is what authors mean when they say somebody is ' _seeing red'_. Even as he leaps his limbs tremble in rage, and he ignores Ladybug's desperate call of his name. All he can think about is what Marinette could be going through right now. Where she could be, what did this akuma do to her? Is she hurt?

He blinks rapidly against the sting of tears and the tightening of his throat, ' _She will be okay...she has to be, she promised...'_

The akumatized girl halts in her graceful leaps, looking over her shoulder to throw him a taunting smirk. "Well, well, you're here early, I wasn't expecting you and Ladybug to be so vigilant." she turns to face him completely and twirls her long, bamboo flute.

He slides to a stop, lip curled in a menacing snarl as he pulls his baton out and points it towards her, "Where is she?" he growls.

The girl cocks her head and hums in consideration, "Ahh, you mean Marinette?" she chuckles condescendingly, and he gasps as he realizes he's heard that voice before, "She means something to you, this girl?" she says in a growl of her own.

He gulps as he realizes his slip-up, " _Everyone_ means something to me, she's an innocent citizen, and it's my duty to protect her." he excuses smoothly.

The girl scoffs and rolls her eyes, "Well, unfortunately for you, I wouldn't happen to know where she is. Slippery worm of a girl." she adds in a mutter, twitching her long ears and her tail flicking in anger. He furrows his brows in suspicion. Now he has to determine whether or not she's lying, she does seem infuriated, so it might just be possible. "Ahh, Ladybug, fashionably late." she sighs at the belated arrival of the second hero of Paris.

He looks to his side at the obviously-dizzy heroine, "You okay M'lady?"

She pants and nods, gulping to wet her dry throat. "Let's get this girl's akuma so we can get Marinette back." she says in determination.

"Where do you think it is?" he asks.

She squints and narrows her gaze on the staff...' _No...too easy.'_ she glances upwards at the purple sheen on the fox-tail necklace the girl sports. "Necklace." she whispers.

Chat crouches low and grins in satisfaction, "Purrfect."

The girl sighs again at their conversation, "I'd monologue if it wasn't so cliché." she mutters. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meddlesome pest to hunt down." she salutes and bounds away.

"Oh no you don't!" Chat calls as he leaps after her. Now he knows for sure, it's Lila. He probably should have been more careful earlier when mentioning his girlfriend. But then again, he never expected a girl who's just met him to become akumatized over rejection.

Lila lands out of sight, and then he has to double-take when three copies of her emerge from behind a tall chimney. "Oh dear! Which one is real?" one of them asks in a laugh at his puzzled expression.

"Take your time in figuring it out. I'll sure take mine." another calls as they head off in different directions as one.

"Go after the two on the right!" Ladybug says as she passes by, "I've got this one." she says as she follows the one who's broken off towards the Eiffel Tower.

Chat nods and leaps after the other two. He has a feeling that the real Lila is the one his partner is chasing, but he needs to make sure these two are illusions first.

Ladybug stumbles again, feeling a wave of dizziness strike her during a particularly wild maneuver. The akumatized girl disappears within the next few moments, and she gasps in surprise when she loses sight of her. "How?" she murmurs, looking around desperately.

"Looking for me?" a cunning voice chuckles from a few rooftops away.

Ladybug spins to face her, eyes narrowing, then widening in surprise. "You gotta be kidding me."

Lila holds the copy of Ladybug's alter-ego hostage, the uncanny resemblance to herself is a bit off-putting. "Looks like I've found her." the foxy villain smirks, "And I have something very special in mind for her."

 _'Gee, it's like she expects a reaction out of me.'_ Ladybug huffs to herself as she gives chase. But at least she knows this has to be the real akuma, as she produced another illusion. She calls Chat on her yoyo.

"M'lady?" he pants.

"Quick, this is the real akuma." she explains.

"Lila." Chat corrects, turning around and sprinting in her direction.

"What?"

"It's the new girl in our class, she got jealous of Marinette. That's why she targeted her." he explains.

Ladybug inwardly groans, "Well hurry and get here, Kitty, I can't exactly do this without you." she winks at her screen.

Chat scoffs, "I'm sure you could." he hangs up and she continues after Lila, desperate to dispel that illusion of hers before Chat sees it. She grunts as she rolls on a landing, thankfully rather close to the akuma, and swings her yoyo at her. Lila yells in frustration when the touch of the yoyo dispels the copy of Marinette. "I knew it!" Ladybug laughs in triumph.

" _You_ might.." Lila snarls, looking over her shoulder, "-but _Chat Noir_ doesn't." she summons up another Marinette right in front of Ladybug, leaping away with a taunting laugh.

Chat doesn't even stop to greet Ladybug when he realizes Lila has Marinette with him. "Chat!" Ladybug calls in vain again. He's too worried about her to stop. "Graah!" she growls in frustration, swinging after him.

•

It's even worse now that he sees Lila with her, with his Princess. And somewhere in the kinder, more compassionate reaches of his mind, he doesn't want to hurt the akumatized girl. But she's not exactly making him feel very friendly. He's almost afraid he'll do something to her that he'll end up regretting. "Lila!" he calls, voice hoarse and emotional, "Give her back!"

Lila leaps gracefully onto one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower, "Do you really expect me to give up my leverage?"

He lands below her and pants heavily, "Lila, please. This isn't you, and Marinette is innocent." he pleads.

"I'm not Lila! I'm Volpina!" she snaps, leaping higher, "And you don't know me!" she hold up Marinette, " _She_ is anything but innocent!" she adds.

His sharp ears allow him to hear Marinette's whimper when Lila tightens her hold on her wrist. And he's done with trying to be kind in that instant. "Lila!" he screeches in rage, body shaking violently as he charges after her.

They are about two-thirds of the way up before Volpina turns and dangles Marinette precariously. "Ah ah ah!" she warns, "Wouldn't want my hand to get slippery, would you?" she grins in triumph when he freezes in fear.

"Chat, help!" Marinette's voice trembles and her eyes are watery.

"Don't worry, Princess!" he calls to her, voice equally shaky in emotion. "Everything is going to be okay." although he's not certain, he doesn't want her to be scared.

"Hah! How sweet! Princess, huh? I guess that makes you her knight in shining leather?" Volpina cackles, "Though I don't think you should make promises you can't keep, so I wouldn't lie to her and say everything is going to be okay, little kitty-cat." she hisses.

"Hah!" Ladybug scoffs as she lands beside Chat, "I thought lying was what you do best?" she taunts.

Volpina grits her teeth and growls.

"Ladybug, I'll get Marinette, you go after Lila." Chat murmurs.

"But Chat! She isn't-"

"I have a proposal for you two." Volpina interrupts, shooting a triumphant smirk at Ladybug. "Give me your Miraculous, and I'll give you Marinette." she waves the hand holding the illusion teasingly, loosening her grip ever so slightly. The fake Marinette yelps and looks towards Chat with a pleading gasp.

Chat makes a strangled noise and stretches out his hand, "Wait!" he yells, "I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt Marinette." he reaches to pull his ring from his finger.

"Chat don't!" Ladybug grabs his hand.

"I can't lose Marinette!" he snaps at her, "She means everything to me!" he exclaims.

"But you can't give her your miraculous!"

"What would you have me do?! I wouldn't expect you to understand!" his voice hitches when the fake above them gives a pitiful whimper.

"But it's just an illusion!" Ladybug cries in exasperation. She reaches for his hand desperately when he tugs it away. "Chat!"

"How would you know that?" he hisses as his ring slowly inches off.

"Because-"

"Chat please!" the illusion Marinette screams, once again interrupting her.

For Ladybug, it feels like time seems to slow, and her heart seems to transcend above it, beating furiously in horror. Chat is taking his ring off, and she can't think of any other way to stop him. She glances at Volpina as she slowly begins to release the fake Marinette. She looks back and forth a couple more times and screws her eyes shut.

" _Adrien_ , stop!" she leans close to hiss, only quiet enough that Volpina can't hear, covering his hand with her own. He freezes, looking up at her with wide eyes. She can see the puzzle being put together, the process flashing through his emerald orbs. Surprise. Brief relief. Suspicion. Realization. Horror...Anger?

" _What?"_ he murmurs, voice low and trembling. His gaze shifts to the Marinette above them.

"Don't." she pleads. "It's an illusion. I would know." she pries his hand off of his ring and gently slides it back into place.

He tugs his hand away from her grasp and fixes her with an incredulous stare. "No...you can't be..." he murmurs.

Her impending smile gives way to a frown. Is he...disappointed? But he can't be, this should make him happy, right? "Chat-"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Volpina releases the fake girl, and Ladybug blocks Chat from leaping after it, swinging her yoyo to dispell the illusion. He lets out a gasp and slumps against the metal bars of the Tower. "If you won't give your miraculous to me, I'll take them myself!" Volpina cries, leaping towards them.

Chat's brows furrow, and he reacts instantly, whipping his baton out to block her flute. Ladybug grunts as she jumps up to toss her yoyo at Volpina, who dodges gracefully and leaps higher up onto the Tower. Despite their impending confrontation, Chat and Ladybug work in synchronization. He offers his baton for her to push off of, propelling her up to Volpina's level.

She cackles as she summons a few dozen copies of herself, all moving dizzyingly to confuse Ladybug and Chat (whom had just climbed up). "I don't have time for this." Ladybug sighs in exasperation, "Lucky Charm!"

•

After she drops Lila off at the base of the tower, she turns to Chat, who is staring at the ground, brows furrowed in contemplation. "Adrien?" she murmurs, stepping closer. "Are you upset? I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but, this will fix things, right?"

He looks up at her, and she cringes at the betrayed shadow clouding the usual bright, emerald green of his eyes, "Why?" is all he asks.

She pauses, eyes wide in terror...

 _'I don't know.'_

"What?" she mumbles.

He scoffs and laughs, not an amused laugh, mind you. But rather, he laughs to cover the pain. "Do you...not trust me?" he looks down at the ground again.

She shakes her head rapidly, "No! I do trust you!"

"Then why?" he grits his teeth, fighting tears, she can see the red-rimmed eyes and trembling lip.

She opens her mouth and closes it like a fish, "Adrien...I don't...I was scared."

"How do you think _I_ felt?!" he snaps.

She flinches, this was not how she was expecting this day to go. Granted, he has every right to be angry. She's been cruel, she's been a liar, and she's been selfish. "I was going to tell you." she murmurs. "I just wasn't ready."

"I'm beginning to think Alya had some merit in what she was saying." he scowls, "And would you have been ready in a week? What about two? A month?"

She blinks in surprise, "No! I was going to tell you tomorrow! I swear!"

"And what about all those times I told you how much I looked up to Ladybug? Or every opportunity you pointedly overlooked where you had a chance to tell me who you really are? Was it all a charade?" his voice breaks, and she feels her breath hitch painfully. "You've been lying all this time...I poured my heart out to you and you didn't even _try_ to tell me. You could have made everything so much easier. Do you even really care for me?"

"It's not like that, it's never been like that." her body trembles. "And of course I care!"

"Then why do I feel used?" he whispers.

She stumbles back as if his words physically struck her, "Chat-Adrien-I..." she gasps.

"I...I need some time." he interrupts as he turns away, inhaling deeply, "Just to get over this...I'll contact you when I'm ready to talk."

"Adrien?" she calls, "Please, just let me explain?"

He looks over his shoulder, "What is there to explain? I think I understand what was going through your head. But...that doesn't excuse your actions. You've been lying to me...using me, you even made me think I was cheating on you! The least you could have done was encourage my affection as Ladybug...at least then you would have an excuse for keeping this from me." he extends his baton, "Just let me be for a bit."

"But Adrien!" she cries as he vaults away, and he doesn't seem to hear it, or he more likely ignores. She brings her trembling fingers to her lips and let's out a gasping sob, "But _I love you..._ " she whispers.

•

She collapses on the rooftop and presses her forehead into the concrete. Her body shakes violently as she cries, and she slams her fist against the roof, not caring for the jarring pain, or the light dent she's put in the gravely surface. "I'm so stupid! I'm such a...a fucking idiot!" she wails, rolling onto her side so she can curl in on herself.

Tikki forces the transformation to drop, "Marinette..." she coos.

"Leave me alone!" Marinette yells, waving her hand in her kwami's direction, nearly swatting her in her blind swing.

"But...Marinette!"

"I can't...please...don't talk to me! Just _go away!"_ the girl cries, hiccuping and scooting away from her best friend. _"Go away..."_ she whimpers.

Tikki gapes, this is worse than she thought. Her big, blue eyes shimmer in tiny tears, and she nods, "Okay." But it's not okay, Marinette is so distressed she isn't even letting her absolute best friend help her. And the kwami knows what comes next in this scenario. It won't be easy to convince him, but she needs help.

She zooms away, flying as fast as her magic can carry her. She needs to be swift, Marinette is depending on it. And there's only one way to console her...

She comes upon him on a rooftop, sitting numbly and staring at his claws. "Chat!" she cries, panting heavily. She's just come from a transformation after all, and flying a few hundred meters on frantic adrenaline doesn't help her drained condition.

He looks at her in shock, "Tikki!" he exclaims, then frowns, "Did _she_ send you to talk to me?"

Tikki shakes her head and her eyes begin to water again, "No, no...I came on my own. She didn't even let me touch her, let alone talk to her." she sighs.

Chat blinks and sits up straighter, "What are you trying to say?" he asks.

"I need you to come talk to her. She...Chat...she's- _ahh!"_ Tikki's words are cut off by a pained gasp as she curls up and begins to fall.

Chat catches her in confusion, "Tikki?" he asks, " _Tikki?!"_ he exclaims when she doesn't respond. He stands up, cradling the unconscious kwami in his hands. She turns pale, and her breathing slows, almost to the point she seems dead.

He begins to pant frantically, and he looks back in the direction she came from. _'Oh no...'_ he feels like his heart has stopped, this can't have just happened. It's his worse nightmare, and he's caused it. "Marinette..."

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **I cried writing this...**

 **Don't kill me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Edit, sorry the first publishing messed the chapter up, fixed it for you guys ;P]**

 **Well, I may have updated quicker for you guys so you don't die of heart attacks, but quicker updates mean shorter chapters...oh well!**

 **Btw, I drew her akumatized version, so y'all don't need to try so hard to envision it lol. It's kinda sketchy but still *le shrug***

 **Links if you wanna see, just remove the spaces and - )**

 **sta - .sh - /01wn7auvfd6q**

 **Headshot**

 **sta - .sh - /0z08yibnht1**

 **Fullbody**

 **The name is a play on the word Melancholy also.**

 **•**

 **•**

"Melanfairy...I'm offering you the chance to share your sorrow with everyone around you, in return...well, I'll need a small favor."

Marinette shakes her head, gripping it tightly and panting, trying to fight against this influence, "No...no I won't let you!" she says in defiance. She knew this was coming, the akuma was no-doubt attracted to her extreme emotion. But she wasn't truly prepared for the terrible power she is facing. Her thoughts are scattered, and she can only focus on how good his offer seems. On how _nice_ it will feel to make others experience her suffering.

"Don't be difficult, dear girl, I am being gracious." he says sweetly in her mind. "Come now, accept my offer."

Against her will, she stops shaking, her last thought before her mind is clouded by the purple void is unclear. "Okay, Hawkmoth." she murmurs. That telltale, purple magic consumes her, and she flinches in the darkest reach of her mind as it is being locked away, hearing a familiar voice cry out in pain. _'Tikki?'_

•

He stumbles as he leaps and bounds across rooftops, hoping for the life of him that his suspicions are wrong. He gently stuffed Tikki's comatose body in one of the pockets in his suit before he began his anxious run. He would have de-transformed to ask Plagg what is going on, but there's no time. From what Tikki managed to say, Marinette is in trouble.

"Marinette?" he calls, pausing every here and there to search for her in vain. He lands again and stops to catch his breath, looking around for any clue as to her whereabouts. "Mari-" he trails off, noticing the people down in the streets. All of them seem to be in the throes of despair, some curling into themselves while others walk along with shoulders hunched and bodies trembling.

He cringes when he realizes they are behaving like Marinette did only ten minutes ago. And he mentally slaps himself for his outburst. _'How could I have been so stupid?!'_ he presses his palm into his face and sighs. "And to think she was so accepting of my identity..." he murmurs.

Well, it's not as if he wasn't accepting her identity, he was just...angry. Angry and hurt because she had kept up pretenses and led him to believe she wasn't Ladybug. _'But that is no excuse for treating her like an enemy, like she's unforgivable.'_ he thinks to himself, crouching upon the nearest chimney as he looks for her.

But she's just nowhere to be found! He runs his hands through his hair and yells in frustration. "Marinette!" he calls, cupping his mouth so his voice travels farther. The consonants of her name echo throughout the city, yet he waits for minutes and receives no reply.

He jumps to the roof below and sits down in resignation, planting his hands on the concrete while he tries to sort out his emotions. He is about to drop his transformation and ask Plagg for help when a soft, tinkling sound, combined with the sound of paper beating rapidly against air reaches his faux ears.

"Chaton."

He gulps as he turns to face her, already wary because of her voice. A voice which sounds like sadness itself, incarnate into a soft bell, or something of the like. "Marinette?"

She blinks her perpetually teary, sapphire eyes and her gossamer wings cease fluttering as she lands on the roof, feet bare and skin shimmering with a glittery, iridescent light. She tilts her head to the side and approaches him, hands twitching anxiously as she keeps them at her sides. The turquoise, tattered dress flows like water around her knees with each step, and the little teardrop gems below her eyes seem to radiate light. He can't help but be awestruck, she's...absolutely beautiful...but he knows it's a bittersweet beauty. She's been akumatized, that much is clear.

His gaze lands on her purse, of which has been transformed into a tiny, glittering, blue pouch, sitting comfortably at her hip. He suspects that's where the akuma is.. He absentmindedly takes note of the fact that it was a good thing Tikki came to him, otherwise Hawkmoth might have gotten her. "Oh Marinette." he sighs in sympathy.

"I am not Marinette..." she corrects, coming to a stop before him, and he doesn't exactly mind how dangerously-close she is standing to him.

"Yes you are." he insists, instinctively reaching forward to take her hand.

She flinches and steps back, looking to the side and shaking her head, elegant, pointed ears sagging, "Chat...I...I told you because I trusted that you wouldn't push me away. And that was my only fear." she gulps, and he feels his heart break as a tear slides down her cheek. "It was the only reason I didn't tell you."

"I wasn't...I didn't mean to push you away!" he reaches for her again, but she waves him back, gracefully pushing off from the rooftop and hovering with the help of her wings.

"You didn't even let me explain." she murmurs.

"I'm sorry! Marinette, please!" Chat reaches desperately in vain to touch her. He feels so stupid and guilty, and he just wants to hug her and kiss her and let her know that everything is alright. "Please? I know I hurt you, but that's all me. Can't you take your anger out on me, rather than the innocents in the city?" he pleads, hand still outstretched for her.

She turns away from him and looks around, "I'm not angry...and I'm not _hurting_ anyone." she says quite simply. "I don't want to hurt _you_ either." She looks over her shoulder, hand reaching into her bag, "I just want you, and everyone else, to know exactly what I'm feeling." she pulls her hand out, a handful of dark blue, glowing magic following her motions. She rears her arm back and pushes it in his direction.

He gasps and leaps out of the way, watching as the magic disperses and floats around in the spot he previously stood, as if gravity doesn't affect it. "I don't want to fight you, Marinette!" he calls, baton raised hesitantly.

"Then don't." she says as she lands again, hand raised to magically collect the wasted powder.

"Mari-"

"I am _not_ Marinette!" she snaps, eyes welling even further with tears and her voice breaking. "I...I am Melanfairy..." she says it almost painfully, as if it physically hurts to be who she is right now. And she even has this pleading look hidden behind those long, over-extravagant eyelashes of hers. A look that says: "Help me."

That familiar purple outline surrounds her face, and she blinks before closing her eyes sadly, "I understand..." she murmurs, "But I don't _want_ to hurt him." she adds before she reaches into her bag again.

He spins his baton to block the next toss of powder, gritting his teeth angrily. _'Fuck! I'm such a fucking jerk! How could I do this to her?'_ he accuses in his mind. "Marinette, I am sorry!" he calls, trying to reach her. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, still digging into her bag to fire more bolts at him.

"If you were truly sorry, this wouldn't have happened...you wouldn't have to be fighting me right now." she says, and he cringes at the truth to that statement. Granted, he really is sorry, but if he wasn't so blinded by his shock in the first place she wouldn't be akumatized right now.

He can't stand it, but he needs to fight her, and he needs to defeat her. She's her own only hope, but she can't purify an akuma while she is akumatized. So how does he get close to her? She can fly, she doesn't trust him, and she has this dangerous, powdery magic, of which he suspects is the cause for the citizens' morose behavior.

She flies to his left to try and blindside him, and he only narrowly avoids her attack by ducking backwards. She sighs and pulls back, dodging the reach of his extended baton as he tries (gently) to bring her down. "You hesitate, Minou." she observes, grasping his baton beside her head and tugging him forward. He yelps as she nearly makes him fall over the edge.

"Then I guess I'll stop now." he counters, pressing the button to make his weapon retract into itself.

She gives a surprised gasp as she is yanked forwards toward him, and he grabs her leg when she is in reach. She cries out and struggles relentlessly, wings fluttering furiously to pull herself away from him. "Let go!" she grunts as she kicks her free foot at his face, and he recoils when she thrusts her heel into his eye. Releasing her causes his claws to scrape against her skin as she wriggles out. She flutters away and reaches down to grasp her leg, frowning as she glances accusingly at him. "And I suppose you're sorry for _that_ too?" she asks as she gestures towards the leg.

He growls and removes his hand from his bruised eye, "I'm trying to help you...don't guilt-trip me like that."

She straightens and raises a delicate brow, "Like how you guilt-tripped me?" she throws another bolt.

He blocks it with a frustrated yell. _"Stop it!"_

That purple outline frames her face again, "It's no game." she answers to whatever Hawkmoth says. "I'll take it when I can."

"Marinette, please don't listen to him!" he calls, "He is just using you. This is everything you've ever fought against. Didn't you promise you'd find and defeat Hawkmoth? Didn't you promise to keep everyone safe?" he prods, heart leaping with hope at seeing the slight shock on her face and the somber consideration of his words.

"I-"

She gasps as her arm starts to tremble, and that purple outline grows brighter. She grits her teeth and screws her eyes shut, nodding fiercely. "I know! I know!" she whimpers.

Chat reaches for her again when he realizes Hawkmoth must have hurt her in warning. "Marinette!"

She opens her eyes and looks at him, face falling blank, "I already told you, I'm not Marinette, not anymore." she pulls two bolts out and throws them at him with a broken yell.

He dodges and leaps to the next rooftop, looking over his shoulder to see if she's following him. He recoils as a bolt of her magic screams past his face, and he gasps as it singes the skin of his cheek. He rolls to the side and presses his gloved fingers to his face, pulling them back and frowning at the wetness on them.

Her expression doesn't change as she hovers over to him, readying another attack. And he screws his eyes shut briefly before he follows through with this. It's not easy, but he extends his baton into a staff and leaps towards her with a hoarse yell. She rears back in surprise at his straightforwardness, and he takes advantage of her inaction. She cries out when his baton connects with her waist and sends her crashing into the rooftop two houses over.

He lands, panting heavily, and retracts his staff back into its usual state before he leaps over to where she fell. She is already getting to her feet, stumbling and clutching at her arm. He winces at the obvious damage he's done, but he knows there is no avoiding it. She looks at him through her mussed hair, breathing shakily. And he crouches into a fighting stance when she raises her trembling arm.

She grunts lightly as she prepares yet another bolt of magic. He furrows his brow in concern and charges forward. She throws the powdery magic at him with a desperate cry, stepping backwards as he advances. He twists to avoid it and runs on all fours, leaping to tackle her to the ground. She raises her knees to kick him off, but he pins both her arms and legs with his own.

 _'Stalemate.'_

He can't do much but hold himself up and pant in his exertion. She follows suit, staring intensely back at him with a determined glint in her sorrowful eyes that almost makes him want to flirt. But there's a time and a place for that. He glances down at her purse, and she follows his gaze, pursing her glittery lips. "What are you going to do now?" she challenges.

He gulps as she slowly blinks her long lashes at him, unwittingly (or maybe purposefully) making his heart-rate increase on account of how breathtaking she is. "I'm-" he begins, biting his lip and shifting his fists around her arms, "-I'm going to apologize...I'm an idiot." he chuckles mirthlessly.

She freezes, lips parting in surprise.

"I should have just...I don't know, had my little fit at home. Rather than taking all my confusion and hurt on you. I should have gone straight home and come back later with a cool head. You didn't deserve that." he says, observing how her eyes widen and her plush, lower lip begins to tremble. "I didn't take into account how scared you probably were, and how you probably thought you were doing good by waiting longer to tell me."

The purple outline appears again, and she screws her eyes shut, "It's nothing important..." she hisses at whatever voice is in her head.

He leans closer, "What is he saying?" he prods.

She opens her eyes and starts to struggle, grunting and gasping in her fruitless efforts. His grip on her tightens in response, and he sighs as he waits it out. She only ends up tiring herself after all, and after the course of a few minutes she goes limp under him, chest heaving with her labored breath. She looks around and huffs lightly before her gaze lands on him. He doesn't see the idea that sparks in her eyes, "Chat?" she murmurs, almost as if she is seeing him for the first time.

He shifts on his shaking arms and makes sure her legs are still pinned before he answers, "Yes?" She looks to the side and gulps, then turns to look back at him, reaching upwards with her torso. His eyes widen and he pulls back just slightly as her face nears his, but her hurt expression leads him to reconsider and lean closer.

He has no idea why she's suddenly decided to kiss him, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled beyond belief to feel her lips against his like this. She lays back against the concrete, and he follows her down. He's just started to think that maybe she's triumphed over Hawkmoth when she sharply pulls her knees up from under his slackened body and kicks him off of her.

He lets out a strangled cry when his back hits the wall, hissing as he stands up. "Can't believe I fell for that..." he pants, already missing her touch, and aching over the fact that this _still_ isn't over.

She stands and gasps when she puts pressure on her leg, likely having injured it further in her spectacular crash only minutes ago. She weakly flutters her wings and looks at him pointedly while she slowly wipes at her lips.

He feels his throat tighten painfully with emotion at that sight. She furrows her brows and hurls another attack at him, and he barely makes his way out of the line of fire. "Damnit!" he hisses. She's stronger and more cunning than most akumas he's faced. The fact that she's also his girlfriend only adds to the difficulty, and her arsenal against him for that matter. He crouches and awaits her next move, eyes darting around furiously for any sign of weakness.

She lifts off the ground, wobbling slightly in the air, her wings having been somewhat wrinkled and abused while he pinned her. His gaze locks onto the gossamer appendages, and he realizes in that tiny moment what he has to do to win this battle. He begins to run, trying to get into position. It's difficult, because she turns as he runs around her.

"Come on!" he growls in frustration, whipping out his baton. He splits it in two, swifter than the eyes can follow, and he flings one of them at her. She recoils to dodge it, momentarily distracted, and he takes his finishing blow. He hurls the second half of his baton.

It's not satisfactory to hear the horrid tearing of that lovely wing, nor her startled scream as she starts to fall. He immediately leaps for her, catching her haphazardly and tumbling to the ground. He smacks his head and cries out at a sharp pain in his ribs from her knee. With him distracted, she wrestles her way atop him and pins him there, wincing as she flutters her remaining wing, the other draping over his leg in tatters.

He inhales deeply, dealing with the pain in his side and closing his eyes as he sharply wrenches one hand out from her grasp. He swiftly reaches down to grab her purse, and her eyes widen as he murmurs: "Cataclysm."

She gasps and slumps against him as the purse disintegrates under his touch, a purple butterfly flying away. He rolls them over with a pained groan, laying her gently down before he pounces on the akuma. He pins it to the floor with one hand and turns to look back at her, seeing she's not Melanfairy anymore, but still somewhat out of it.

"Chat?" a muffled voice calls, and he feels the squirming in his pocket as Tikki revives.

"Tikki!" he exclaims in relief, unzipping the pocket with his free hand.

The kwami falls into that hand and groans, "What...where? Is Marinette alright?"

"She will be when this akuma is purified." he pants, gesturing to the fluttering butterfly in his palm.

Tikki nods, "She can't transform until that thing is gone, I'll take care of it." she pushes up off of his hand and moves to his other, reaching in to grasp the butterfly on either side of its head. "Move your finger, please?" she nudges the appendage in question. He lifts it and watches in fascination as the kwami presses her forehead to the akuma and murmurs something in an unfamiliar language.

The butterfly is doused in a warm, white glow, and then there is a small flash of light before the akuma is pure, and Tikki motions for him to release it. "Wow!" he says in awe as the butterfly flutters away. "I didn't know you could purify them without transforming.

Tikki sags, and he catches her tiny body with a finger, "Yes, but it's two times as exhausting, plus I can only do it so many times with each person I'm bonded to." she explains. "I could really use a cookie right now." she adds with a chuckle.

"Chat?"

He freezes, faux ears flattening as he peers over his shoulder. "Marinette?"

She moves to sit up, then hisses in pain as she moves her leg. _"Augh!"_ she clenches her eyes shut.

He's at her side in an instant, "God, I'm so sorry." he says as he gently grasps her (now jean-covered) leg and cradles it softly as he lifts up the pant hem. "I didn't mean to do that."

Her eyes widen, "But...the last thing I remember...Tikki!" she cries in panic, looking around desperately. "Tikki?"

Tikki waves from her spot on Chat's hand, "I'm okay, Marinette." she assures.

Marinette sighs in relief and grabs her kwami, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. "I'm sorry for pushing you away."

Tikki smiles, "I understand, I won't hold it against you. You were upset."

Chat realizes with a start that he's used his cataclysm, and his five minutes are up, when a green flash suddenly envelops him. "Ohh!" Plagg groans, flopping onto the concrete, "Upset is an understatement. You should have seen yourself, Marinette." he says.

Adrien looks up at her with an apologetic frown when she sends him a questioning glance. "What does he mean?"

He scratches the back of his head, "You kind of...got akumatized?" he supplies hesitantly.

Her eyes widen in horror, "What?!"

"It's okay! Don't worry, you were pretty mellow." he assures, "At least to the citizens that is." he adds when her gaze moves to the tender burn on his cheek and his bruised eye.

"Did I do that?" she points.

He shrugs, reaching up to gingerly touch the sore eye and slightly bleeding area, "Lucky shot. Only ones you got on me." he boasts.

"Technically she got you about four times." Plagg butts in.

"Plagg!" Adrien hisses in embarrassment.

Marinette's almost smiles at his flustered expression, but she suddenly becomes solemn, and gently tucks Tikki into her purse, of which has a cookie or two. She turns and shuffles up to the wall behind her, hugging her knees to her chest with a wince and keeping her gaze fixated on the floor.

 _'Right-'_ he thinks with a frown, _'-this isn't over yet.'_

"Mari...I'm...I'm so sorry." he murmurs.

She looks in his direction just barely before she redirects her gaze again.

"I suppose you don't remember what I said, so I'll say it again: I was an idiot, and I didn't consider how you might have been thinking." he repeats, breath hitching on the pain that still radiates from his ribs.

She shifts and tucks her chin down, "Are you disappointed?"

He can't help the relieved chuckle that escapes him, "Disappointed?" he scoots closer and lays a hand on her knee, gently squeezing when he feels her shaking. "No, I'm _anything_ but disappointed." he assures, "I'm...a little hurt you didn't tell me, but I didn't have any right to go off on you like that." he bends low to observe her face, searching for any sign that he's getting through to her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." she murmurs.

"Don't be!" he moves closer, "I just needed a moment alone to think, and I've already forgiven you. I realized I'd probably have done the same thing in your place." he slips his fingers under her chin and tilts her face so he can see her. He offers a warm smile, "I think the kiss on the Tower was a bit much though." he shrugs.

A smile tugs at her lips, and she does her best to suppress it. "Adrien..." she sighs.

"So-" he prods, flashing his best Cheshire grin, "-will you forgive me, Princess?"

She ducks her head in a nod, "Yeah...yeah I can...don't know if I will though." she bites her lip to hide her smile.

"What?!" he whines, tucking his head between her chest and knees and pouting there. "Why not?"

She lowers her knees and makes him sit up with a chuckle, "Come here, Kitty." she tugs him forward by his shirt, and he stills in surprise when she wraps her arms around him in a hug. "I forgive you." she says.

He returns her embrace with fervor, burying his face in her shoulder and his hand in her hair. "I love you." he murmurs.

Her breath hitches and she turns her head to her nose touches his ear, "You do?" she asks.

He chuckles and nods, pulling back to see her joyfully teary eyes, "Like a love song."

She gapes and pushes his chest, at which he winces, "Thanks for ruining the moment." she scoffs sarcastically. "Your humor never catches a break, does it?"

He grins and pulls her close, nuzzling her nose with his own, "Not when I'm happy."

She blushes and looks down bashfully, "I-" she lets out an (utterly adorable) giggle, "-I love you too."

"That's good." He wastes no time in slanting his lips over hers, gently leading her in a soft, endearing rhythm. One thumb swipes her single tear from her cheek as he takes her in his lap. Her arms wind around his neck and she smiles into his kiss. He pulls back enough to speak, "You know we are probably failing a math test right now." he smirks.

"Worth it." she murmurs as she tugs him back into her.

He pulls back with a protesting grunt, "Hey! I just realized something." he says, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

She scowls in suspicion, "And what is that?"

He snickers and holds up a finger while he straightens his expression, "You're a hero, Mari."

She groans, _"Adrien_...that doesn't even match the quote at all! That was terrible!"

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **Yeah that's a Harry Potter reference.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I didn't get a chance to update cause I was having a sleepover, lol.**

 **Anywho! This chapter is pure fluff and light sin for all you lovelies. I'll probably only add a few more chapters before this story is complete, develop plot a bit more and wrap things up for the most part. (Spoiler alert, there will be a sequel after season 2)**

 **And by the way...thank you guys so much for all the reviews and faves and follows. Rest assured that I shall do my best to fill what time we have to wait for next season with one shots ;)**

•

•

"No."

"Aww!" he shifts to try and make her look at him, "Please?"

"After a horrid pun like that you don't deserve any kisses." she places her fingers haltingly upon his lips, and he grins, licking mischievously. "Eww! Don't do that!" she yanks her hand back and wipes it on her shirt, throwing him a glare of disapproval.

"Just one little kiss?" he pouts, pulling the lip.

She shakes her head and grabs her purse, hesitantly moving to stand. "I gotta transform...take care of all this..." she waves to her leg and then around at the still-disoriented citizens. "And that eye too, can't have a cute model like you with a black eye now can we?"

He stands and winces at the sharp pain in his side, "Oh well, I tried." he shrugs.

"I might consider it later if you behave." she winks before she turns and opens her purse. "Tikki, transform me!"

Just knowing she is Ladybug is not as satisfying as seeing her transform. Her moves are tentative and stalled due to her injured arm and leg, but it's still stunning nonetheless. She turns around with a shy smile, then smirks at his longing, dopey expression. "Down kitty." she teases, flinching as she calls out "Lucky Charm!"

•

•

Landing on her roof, she drops her transformation and collapses into her bed. The first Lucky Charm of the day may have fixed her concussion, but she still has a headache from her crazy, emotional, mental rollercoaster. Her phone rings and she groans as she picks it up, "Mmwhat?" she mumbles.

"Marinette?! Where have you been?" Alya exclaims, causing her to grimace and hold the phone away from her ear.

"Alya...don't yell...can't you call later? I need a good, long nap and maybe a bath." she sighs, throwing her free arm over her eyes.

"No! Answers, right now!" Alya demands, "It's is most certainly not coincidence that you disappeared and then I hear an akuma attacked. Two akumas actually." she says in a voice that implies she highly suspects something of Marinette.

Marinette gulps and groans again, "Listen, I've had a pretty rough day, and I'm not willing to chat about it over the phone like this. If you want to talk about it, just come over, okay?" she will need that time to come up with a fantastic excuse for her absence. Or figure out how to tell the truth.

Alya hums in consideration, "Well, okay." she concedes, "I'll be over within the hour."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good." Marinette yawns, pressing the _'End Call'_ button.

"Hey wait-!"

"Oops..." she murmurs without regret as she rolls onto her belly and snuggles into the covers.

•

•

There's a light patting on her cheek, and she groans in annoyance as she cracks an eye open. "Hey, girl." Alya grins, "Well? Gonna make good on your promise?"

Marinette smirks, rolling over, "I didn't promise anything."

"Marinette!" Alya whines.

Marinette giggles and sits up, rubbing her eyes, "I'm just kidding." she sighs. "Details huh?" she scoffs. Alya nods and moves to sit on the bed. Might as well tell the truth... "Well, first thing's first, Adrien alluded to having a girlfriend in front of the new girl and she thought it was me. So...she got akumatized and kidnapped me." Marinette rubs at her eye again for good measure.

Alya blinks in shock, "What?!" she exclaims, "Oh my God! I didn't even think of that scenario. Are you okay?"

Marinette waves her off and chuckles, "Yeah, I'm fine. The Lucky Charm took care of it." she shrugs.

"But...that means you _did_ get hurt." Alya breathes, "Wow. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Like I said, it's fine." Marinette frowns, looking down at her sheets, "I...uh...don't really know how to explain what happened next." she murmurs.

Alya's brows furrow  
in concern, "Next? You mean there's more?" Marinette begins to speak, but they both are interrupted (and jump simultaneously) at the sudden tapping on her trap door. Alya's eyes widen in surprise, "Is that who I think it is?" she whispers, voice shaky and laced with excitement.

"Calm down, don't scare him off." Marinette shushes her with a finger across her lips.

Opening the trap door, she yelps when her Kitty swoops down almost instantaneously and tugs her into him by her hips. "It's later, Princess." he purrs, free hand tilting her chin up, and she flushes red when their noses touch, "So what do you think? I was _very_ well behaved, wasn't I?"

"Chat!" she giggles, pointing to her right.

His flirty grin drops from his face and he makes a ( _very_ masculine) strangled noise as he pulls away from his suggestive position and steps down from the bed. "H-Hey Alya." he greets.

Alya chuckles and waggles her brows while looking pointedly at the blushing Marinette, "Damn, girl! I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't here." she teases.

"Alya!" Marinette hisses as she covers her eyes.

Chat grins and raises a suggestive brow at her, looking to Alya with a wink. "I was rather hoping we'd have a chance to find out."

Alya cackles obnoxiously, and Marinette moves to whack Chat across the shoulder. "That...Kitty-" she whispers, finger flicking his bell, "-is not good behavior. I'm reconsidering that kiss I promised." she smirks as she turns from his pouty face and walks over to her stairs. "Come on down here Alya, and you too, Chat. If you want."

Alya follows her and plops down onto the bean bag, pulling out her phone, "So, I hear you saved Marinette from an akuma today." she smiles from behind her phone screen.

Chat glances briefly at the girl in question before he grins and shrugs, "Just doing my job...and a little more. If she'd let me." he purrs, rubbing up against Marinette's shoulder.

"Chat." she warns, and he bounds away from her impending swat to squat on her chaise like a cat, tail flicking playfully.

Alya giggles again, "He's so cute! Aren't you going to give him just a little kiss?"

"I'm not going to encourage him." Marinette scoffs, "Besides, I can promise you he wants more than just _'a little kiss'_." she points to her eyes and at him when he perks after hearing that statement.

Chat smirks, "Meow."

"Stop it. Was there anything else, Alya?" Marinette moves to sit beside Chat, smiling softly when he nuzzles her shoulder. She scratches gently at his chin, "Silly kitty."

"No. No I just wanted to know where you were. I'm glad you're okay." Alya sighs, "Man...there was just no coverage on that second akuma at all. No pictures, videos, nothing!." she moans dejectedly, typing on her phone.

Marinette glances at Chat, who frowns at the mention of his folly and looks down guiltily. "Hey..." she murmurs, too quiet for Alya to hear, "-it's okay." she gives him a soft smile and reaches to squeeze his gloved hand.

He smiles hesitantly at her, "I know, Bugaboo." he whispers back. "It's still pretty fresh though."

Marinette nods, "But I forgave you, remember?" she leans her head against his.

"I couldn't possibly forget." he places his other hand on her leg and makes circles with his thumb. She giggles quietly when he nuzzles his nose against her ear.

"I wonder if I should take my leave, you two are getting awfully cuddly." Alya smiles.

Marinette opens her mouth to protest, but thinks better of it, "Yeah, you probably should." she shrugs, carefully maneuvering her way out of Chat's hug and standing to give Alya one.

"That and my mom just texted, apparently I need to babysit." Alya shrugs, "You stay safe, okay? Don't go around provoking anymore girls with Adrien." she teases.

Marinette blushes and walks with her to the stairs, "I'll keep that in mind." she grins nervously, feeling Chat's intense stare on her back.

"Bye Marienette, bye Chat! Have fun!" Alya waves to the boy as she leaves, and he waves back absentmindedly.

"What was all that about Adrien?" he asks with a raised brow after she's left.

"Don't worry." Marinette assures as she shuts her second trap door. "Alya only got a rather abridged and vague version of what happened today." she explains, sitting by him again.

He nods and grins mischievously, tugging her astride his lap. She gasps and scoffs, "So...about that kiss?" he prods, fingers digging tantalizingly into her hips.

She smiles and shrugs, "Okay, just one." she concedes.

"Gotta make it count then." he murmurs, pressing his lips to hers. And he's anything but chaste, tongue invading her mouth and hands roaming. She jumps when one of his clawed hands slides down low and squeezes.

"Adrien!" she yelps with a giggle, pulling back to laugh.

He pulls her back into him, and she he hums appreciatively, slipping her arms around his shoulders. Teeth click and she giggles again at their clumsiness. He sits back with a smile of his own, pausing to breathe before he dives right back in.

"That's-more than-one..." she says between his insistent pecks (which are too languid to be considered merely pecks).

"Sorry...not sorry." he murmurs against her mouth, and he doesn't move away, but rather, he presses forward. She gasps in surprise when she falls back, him following closely to kiss her again. He elicits a soft moan from her as his claws gently glide against her skin beneath her shirt. She shivers at the chills he gives her, and she feels him smirk against her lips.

Her ankles cross behind his back, tugging him closer despite her prior (teasing) hesitance. He purrs gratefully and slides one hand against her thigh, tugging insistently at the pink fabric. She moans again and he breaks from her lips to move his attention to the soft skin of her neck.

"Feeling frisky...are we?" she pants, arching up into him when he sucks lightly at her collarbone.

He releases her skin with a subtle pop, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe, or I'm just making the most of what little time I can spend with my Princess" he leans forward and presses their noses together.

She smiles and giggles, cheeks reddening in a rosy blush. She reaches up to thread her fingers through his hair, "You can come over as Adrien now...you know?" she suggests.

He pulls back with a thoughtful hum, "That's true..." he smiles, "I like the sound of that."

"And you can stay longer too." she scratches behind his ear when he flops down atop her belly. "Cause, y'know, my parents would know you are here."

He nods against her chest, "One less secret, eh?"

She smiles, "Yeah. Always feels nice."

He jumps when he's consumed by the green flash of his detransformation, and Plagg zips away to join Tikki on the far side of the room. All the while the kwami mutters angrily about "-stupid, hormonal teenagers!"

Marinette giggles when Adrien scowls in his kwami's direction. "It's okay, I was just about to ask you about dropping it." she says, tugging at his shirt.

He looks down at her hands and smirks, "Fine by me." he murmurs in response to her voiceless question as he reaches up to kiss her again, slow and tantalizing. Her fingers are back in his hair, messing up its perfect coif and tugging lightly when he reaches under her shirt again.

His hips grind softly against her, and she gasps in tandem with his groan. Her back arches upwards and she moans low and deep when he continues in his rhythm. He pulls back from her lips, still moving lightly against her and panting, "Is this...okay?" he huffs.

"Yes." she breathes, gripping his neck when he thrusts sharply and recaptures her mouth.

God, it's hard to breathe, but it also feels so good to have him touching her like this. And there are no more secrets between them, so she can fully revel without doubt or regret in his wandering hands. He slows his thrusting and his hand starts to slide down her waist. She gasps at his sinful touch when that hand goes far too low to be appropriate, and she mewls lightly when his other hand finds her breast. He parts from her lips again and moves to nibble lightly at her earlobe, fingers slipping beneath the hem of her pants. _"Ahh!"_ she moans.

"Marinette we bought din-er..."

And just like that, their intimate moment is shattered like glass. In her shock, she bolts upright, forcing him to faceplant into her shoulder (luckily he had moved, otherwise they may have painfully butted heads). "Mama!" she yelps, turning a bright, tomato red in horror at being caught.

Adrien pulls back, tugging his hands out of their compromising positions in her pants and shirt. His eyes widen and cheeks flush when he looks towards her trap door, they didn't even hear her parents come in, let alone ascend the stairs. Granted, it's only Marinette's mother, but still...

Sabine has this strange mixture of an expression on her face, like a thin line between amusement and shock. But the corners of her mouth start to twitch in a smile, "So-" she begins, fighting a laugh at the sight of the two flustered teens, most obviously caught in the act. Their hair is mussed and wild, clothes wrinkled and lips kiss-bruised, along with a visible hickey forming on her daughter's neck. "-you could have just said the mystery boy was Adrien. You know how much your father and I adore him." Sabine finally allows herself a full-fledged grin.

 _"Mama!"_ Marinette groans, hiding her flushed face behind a pillow, too embarrassed for words. Adrien grins briefly, but soon flushes an even brighter red, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Adrien, I think Tom might appreciate it if you asked him to date her formally before you go too far." Sabine says pointedly to the boy.

He freezes and nods mechanically, "Y-Yes, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." he stutters.

"Well, don't mind me." Sabine turns on her heel, speaking over her shoulder, "Stay safe kiddos!" she says as she descends the stairs and closes the door behind her.

Adrien sags in relief when she leaves, groaning as he flops down against Marinette, face first. "Oh my God..." he mumbles against her leg.

Marinette makes a strangled noise from behind her pillow and shakes her head, "You're telling me, they're _my_ parents." she sighs.

"How does she expect us to continue after a cockblock like that?" he sniggers.

She whacks him with the pillow, "Seriously? You were the frisky one." she accuses.

He pulls up and crawls forward, forcing her to lean back, "Mmhmm, but _you_ -" he kisses her briefly, "-you asked for more." he flashes his signature grin and glances down at her neck, smirking in pride at the two marks he's left there.

She follows his gaze, then exclaims in annoyance, "Adrien!" she rubs at the spot higher on her neck and scowls at him. "How rude. At least put them where I don't have to cover them up." she tugs her shirt down to inspect the hickey on her collarbone.

He kisses her shoulder while she's distracted, "Where would that be?" he slides a finger down her side.

"Bad Kitty." she murmurs, leaning into him.

"At least I don't bite." he teases, then purses his lips in consideration, "Then again..." he moves to nibble lightly at her earlobe, mindful of her miraculous.

She scoffs and presses a kiss to his hair, "Cheeky." she falls back with a light _'Oof!'_ and chuckles when he lays atop her and nuzzles the valley between her breasts. "Do you want to come over tomorrow and help me with my physics homework?" she asks.

He smirks, "Homework? Is that code for _'Video Games and Chill'_?" he grasps her hand when it raises to swat him and brings it in for a chaste kiss.

"Shut up." she scoffs in amusement. "Maybe...after homework." she mumbles.

He perks, "That includes _'chill'_ right?" he nibbles at her finger suggestively.

"Adrien..." she scolds, shifting beneath him, "A-Are-are you serious?" she stutters when she sees that he is still waiting for an answer.

His eyes widen and he blushes, "Um...well...kind of?" he grins nervously. She feels the blood running to her face and she nearly wants to faint. He clears his throat and looks down when he sees her shocked expression, "Sorry, that was a little forward of me." he mumbles.

"No! N-No...it's okay." she assures.

"I'd be lying if I said it hadn't occurred to me though..." he adds sheepishly, looking up at her through his thin lashes. She goes still and smiles hesitantly, her blush returning full throttle. He smiles too, "I like it when you do that." he murmurs.

She tilts her head to the side, "Do what?"

He points to her chest, "When you blush like that, and you get all rosy right here." he taps her sternum with an endearing sigh.

She giggles and he leans forward to kiss her again, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asks.

He frowns, "I'd have to call Nathalie." he mutters.

She pulls his phone from his back pocket, "Well go on, Kitty." she pushes it into his hands. "Another sleepover would be cool too, but I know we shouldn't push it." she sighs as she sits up with him.

He shrugs, "Yeah, I'll try for one on the weekend." he taps his speed dial and holds his phone to his ear, "Here goes nothing."

"Nathalie? Hi-yeah-yeah...no I'm okay. I'm guessing you heard about the akumas then." he rolls his eyes at Marinette and she stifles her snicker. "Mmhmm...yeah...well, the Dupain-Chengs let me stay in their house to be safe. Yeah...and I'm wondering if I can stay for dinner?" he asks, pursing his lips anxiously.

"What's she saying?" she whispers.

He covers the phone, "She's asking my dad." he whispers back, "Yeah?" he continues, "I know. I understand." he nods, flashing her the O.K. sign with his hand. She bites her lip in a broad smile and holds in her giggles of delight. "Okay, thank you, Nathalie, and tell my father I said thanks as well-okay-bye." he hangs up, turning to her and grinning.

She squeals when he tackles her down against her chaise, and proceeds to laugh wholeheartedly when he starts to tickle her. "A-Adrien! Stop!" she shrieks, laughing harder when he tickles this one spot he's learned is her most sensitive. The trap door opens, revealing both her parents' curious and amused faces, "Mom! Dad! Help me!" she laughs, pushing playfully at Adrien when he tickles her harder. Her parents laugh and make no move to stop him.

 _"Stop!"_ she squeals one last time, and he pulls back, laughing just as hard as her.

"A boy after my own heart." Tom chuckles as he enters the room. "Though...Sabine says you have something to ask me?" he prods, and Marinette grins in satisfaction at Adrien's look of terror. "Why don't you come downstairs and help me set the table?" Tom suggests, leading the nervous boy carefully.

Adrien hears Sabine speaking to Marinette as he descends the stairs, and both he and Tom turn in surprise at the sound of Marinette's strangled: _"Mama!"_

•

•

"Your dad is very nice." Adrien says, looking awkwardly to the side as he remembers the large man's (somewhat graphic) lecture and consent to his hesitant question as to whether or not dating his daughter was allowed.

Marinette blushes, "And my mom is a snoop." she covers half her face in her hands, thoughts running to that dreaded little box her mom pointedly tucked into her nightstand.

"Well-" he chuckles lightly, "-better she caught us like that, rather than anything more." he mumbles.

She nods, cheeks aflame as she looks over her shoulder, seeing her parents peek around the corner. "They're watching us." she giggles.

He looks around her head discreetly, "Yes they are." he smiles, taking her hand and gently kissing the back of it, "I'd slip into your room tonight, but, for one, I'm expected at home, and two...we've both had quite the ordeal today." he says, and she nods in agreement. "Until tomorrow, then." he purrs.

Her cheeks light up in a fierce blush at seeing the deep, hidden meaning behind his sparkling, emerald eyes. "Y-Yeah, until then." she breathes. He turns on his heel suavely and saunters away, saluting over his shoulder as he ducks into an alley to transform.

"Gee, Marinette, he still has you all star-struck." Tikki giggles from under her overshirt.

Marinette snaps out of her breathless trance and scoffs, "Hush, Tikki." she whispers as she goes inside. Though, she can't deny its true. Damn that boy for still getting her so flustered.

"Oh, I like how respectful he was." Sabine teases.

"Goodnight, Mama, Papa." Marinette sighs in exasperation, heading upstairs to collapse into bed.

She growls when her phone lights up in a text, and opening it to reveal Alya's:  
A-'So what did you and Chat do when I left? ;)'

She stares at her screen, lips strained in a thin line as she moves to type:  
M-'Fuck off.'

Alya sends a laughing emoji.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **I'm thinking next chapter might have less subdued sin in it...*waggles eyebrows***

 **If you guys would prefer I left something like that out be sure to let me know...if not...there's a possible treat in it for you sinners!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gosh this took forever...and I, unfortunately, broke my (unofficial) promise. The sin will have to wait until next chapter, the setup just made the chapter obnoxiously long, so I will shower you guys with some sexy-times next chapter, okie?**

 **...on a side note, Lila is a bitch (duh) and Nino is awesome.**

•

•

"Hey, Alya." Marinette waves, characteristically tripping on the first step on the school stairs.

Alya turns to her with a warm smile, taking a few steps down from the school door to meet her, "Hey, Mari!" she hugs her casually, "You wanna hear something weird?" she pulls back, crossing her arms.

Marinette purses her lips and tilts her head in curiosity, "What?"

Alya furrows her brows, "It's the strangest thing...Sammy, that kid who saw you and Chat, he came to school today." she begins.

"And?" Marinette prods.

"Well, he doesn't remember." Alya says.

"Doesn't remember?" Marinette gapes briefly, closing her own mouth before Alya can close it for her.

"Nope! Nothing at all. He said he didn't know what I was talking about when I asked if he wanted to talk to you now." Alya shrugs, "After some subtle prodding, I confirmed that he got totally wiped. He doesn't remember anything from about thirty minutes after his purification."

Marinette glances down at her bag. Did Tikki have something to do with that? Can Lucky Charm alter memory? "That's really weird." she sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "But, it's one less thing to worry about. So I can't say I'm sorry he doesn't remember."

Alya nods, "Yeah, it's good news, but at the same time, a little freaky. I mean, Ladybug can erase memories! That's both awesome and scary. Still, something cool to put on the blog." she turns and continues on her way up the steps. "I wonder how she knew to erase those particular memories...or maybe they've always had their memories slightly altered-" she begins to blabber on about the scientific implications and possible catastrophes and such.

Marinette tunes out, smiling and nodding when it seems appropriate, or when Alya turns to her for acknowledgment. She has a few questions to ask Tikki. _'Cute little turd, she knew!'_ she chuckles in her head. That's why she acted so calm when she heard about the situation. She knew that she could fix it.

"Hey, Alya! Marinette." Nino greets, followed by Adrien, who greets them similarly.

"Nino!" Alya rushes to tell him about her discovery, (vaguely of course).

Adrien grins slyly at Marinette, "Hey." he murmurs, leaning up close as they walk behind their two friends.

"Hi." she giggles quietly, blushing from the tips of her ears to her collarbones.

"Still need help with your _'homework'_?" he winks, swooping close enough for his breath to stir her hair.

Gosh, she's still gotta get used to Adrien being Chat Noir and not go all typical Marinette on him. Still, her heart is racing wildly, and she shudders almost imperceptibly, "Adrien, don't get too cuddly in public." she whispers, smiling softly at him, "But yeah." she scoffs, "And I really do mean homework. Don't get any funny ideas, Minou." she wags a finger in his face.

He grabs it and makes to kiss it, only to have to swiftly hide his actions as Alya looks over her shoulder. Alya raises a brow at his feigned innocence and glances over at Marinette, who has busied herself with her phone. She hums in consideration, too quietly to be heard even by Nino, and turns away with a shrug.

Adrien smirks and subtly reaches down with his hand.

"Ah!" Marinette gasps, covering her mouth and flinching away from him. "Adrien!" she hisses, one hand rubbing her sore buttocks. The nerve! He pinched her. "I _will_ get you later." she warns as they head into class.

"Oh please do." Adrien whispers as she passes by, and she sends him a scolding glance.

"Silly Kitty." she mutters under her breath, sitting down.

•

She jolts out of her near-sleep in physics when Alya taps her shoulder, "I know that feeling." she chuckles.

Marinette blinks and looks around the class, taking in Adrien in front of her with a subtle smile. "Is school almost out already?" she mumbles.

"Yeah, you're lucky to be so distracted." Alya huffs, giving her homework a disgruntled glare. "A certain kitty on the brain?" she teases.

Adrien coughs and clears his throat, causing Nino to look at him in confusion.

Marinette turns red, "Alya..." she sighs, glances at Adrien, fighting a smirk of satisfaction when she sees the blush on his neck. "Yeah, there is." she says.

Alya makes to speak, but the school bell rings and the teacher dismisses them. "Well, I gotta go home." she sighs as she picks up her bag, "Maman wants to go to the grocers."

"Okay, Alya." Marinette pulls on her backpack, "Have fun."

"Hey Alya! We still on for Friday?" Nino asks, and Alya blushes when Marinette gives her a suggestive smile.

"Oh stop it, Marinette." Alya nudges her, "We both know you're no less innocent." she rolls her eyes, "Yes, Nino." she takes the giddy boy's hand and waves at Marinette over her shoulder.

Marinette chuckles and follows after them, though she stops by her locker to put a few books into her backpack. She hums lightly as she zips the pack up and close her locker. Then she turns to leave...

"Augh!"

Yet again, she's run into something, and this time it's not her compassionate boyfriend, but rather the door of the locker right next to hers. "Fuck!" she exclaims as she clutches her aching nose and stumbles backwards.

Lila peers around the locker door and smirks before she schools her face into an utterly-false expression of sympathy, "Oops, sorry." she coos, "I hope I didn't hit you too hard."

Marinette pulls her fingers back from her nose, wiping it and sighing at the tiny bit of blood, "What did I ever do to you?" she mutters.

Lila finally drops her fake smile and scowls darkly, "Well for starters-"

"Marinette!" both girls jump as Adrien slides to a stop beside them, "What happened? Are you okay?" he grasps her face and examines her gingerly.

Marinette glances at Lila, "I'm fine." she sighs, "I just ran into a locker, as usual." she looks back at her concerned Kitty with an assuring smile, "You know me." she shrugs.

Adrien's face softens and he throws his arm over her shoulder, walking her out, all the while tossing a disapproving scowl at Lila. "Did she do that on purpose?" he asks in a whisper.

Marinette stiffens, then sighs, "I suppose. And I thought Chloé was bad."

He nods, "Yeah, if Chloé can be a bitch I dont know what to call Lila." he leaves her for only a moment to run into the bathroom and get a wet tissue. He dabs and wipes, and she smiles at his endearing expression. "What?" he murmurs.

"You're so cute." she giggles, grabbing his hand so she can bring it to her mouth and kiss his knuckles.

"That's my move." he smiles, tapping her nose with his opposite hand.

"You still coming over to help me with my physics?" she asks.

"You bet." he pulls her forward to kiss her forehead.

She stands with him and they walk to the exit, "You don't have any photoshoots?"

He shrugs, "Not at the moment, hopefully it stays that way...your nose is bruising." he points out.

She blushes and covers her nose with her hand, hunching her shoulders. "Damnit..."

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have pointed it out." he says, looking from side to side before they cross the street.

"No, I'd be two times as embarrassed if you didn't." she sighs, following him inside the bakery and making her way upstairs while he greets her parents.

"Ouch!" Tikki exclaims when she zips out from her bag, "Looks like Lila did a number on you." she hovers close to Marinette while she examines her face in the mirror.

"I get why she doesn't like me-" Marinette murmurs, hissing as she prods at her sore, slightly purplish nose, "-but even Chloé doesn't ever do anything physical to me because she doesn't like me. I can't believe she stooped so low." she grabs more tissue and wets it so she can clean out her nose.

There's a light knocking at her door, and she sniffs lightly as she answers, "Come in!" She turns and grabs a band-aid to cover the small cut along the bridge of her nose.

"I let your parents know I'll be helping with your homework." Adrien smiles, holding out a plate of croissants, "They said to bring this up." he shrugs when she raises a brow in suspicion.

"Good, I figured you might have swiped them." she teases.

He scoffs and sits down next to her on the chaise while she pulls out her homework. "I may love your parents' food, but I wouldn't steal any." he chuckles.

She takes a bite of one of the croissants and then groans dejectedly, "I hate physics..." she mutters, tapping her finger on the book.

He takes the book from her and smiles, "Lucky for you, I happen to love it. Come on, let's see if I can teach you." he motions for her to scoot closer. "First thing's first..."

•

"Did I do it right?" she asks anxiously, pointing to the final problem on her homework. She doesn't know it, but her eyes are droopy and her hair is disheveled. She's definitely laugh-worthy at the moment, but he doesn't blame her, it's pretty tough stuff. He's only so good at it because he had plenty of time as a younger boy to learn it, being homeschooled and all.

He mentally runs the present problem through his head and grins, "You did it." he chuckles when she slackens against him in relief.

"Over twenty and I only got one right on the first try." she groans, "I'm terrible at this."

He presses a kiss to her hair and hugs her, "But you got it done. And you'll get a good grade too, I'm pretty sure of that."

"Because of you." she snuggles closer to him and smiles, "Thanks for helping me, Chaton."

He scratches the back of his neck in a blush, it's still so new, knowing she's Ladybug. And now all his old feelings are allowed to stir again, he feels somewhat flustered around her now. "Anytime, M'lady." he breathes.

She squirms until she's laying across his lap and reaches up to tweak him on the nose, "Are you tired?"

He shrugs, "Tired of all this homework." he grins, leaning close to give her a brief kiss. She reaches to pull him in for something deeper, but he pulls away mischievously, eliciting a sharp whine of frustration from her. "So, what's there to eat?" he sniggers as he makes to get up.

"The fuck-? Adrien!" she tries to hold him back when he scrambles out from under her, but he gets loose and dances out of reach.

"I'm hungry." he calls as he heads downstairs.

"Son of a-" she curses, but he doesn't hear her finish that sentence. He chuckles as he opens the fridge and makes to grab another croissant.

"Are you guys going to eat dinner?" Sabine interrupts him.

He jumps and shuts the fridge, "Oh, it's dinnertime already?" he looks outside and raises his brows, it didn't seem like it was already evening. "Well, I'll go get Marinette." he shrugs, heading back upstairs.

Marinette has her arms crossed, and she looks like she has a dark cloud hanging over her head. He grits his teeth to hide his smile, "You are a jerk." she mutters, pursing her lips in a cute pout.

"No, I'm a cat." he grins.

She chucks a pillow at him.

•

"I take it you aren't staying the night?" she sighs, threading her fingers through his hair while he lays on her lap. He and Tom bonded rather well over dinner, and it cleared up her irritation to see them getting along.

He shakes his head, "I might be able to on Saturday...my dad will be out of town." he murmurs, eyes barely open due to her soothing petting.

She glances at her trapdoor when it lifts, and she makes a shooing motion when she sees her parents' prying eyes in the dim light. "I swear..." she mumbles.

"Hmm?" he turns in her lap and faces her with glassy, lethargic eyes.

"They come peek at us every ten minutes." she scoffs, pointing at the trapdoor.

He chuckles, "I wish my dad would check on me sometimes..." he shrugs, "Granted, then I wouldn't be able to do my hero work."

She leans down to kiss his forehead, "When do you have to go?" she asks, lips brushing against his skin as she speaks.

He grasps one of her hands that rests on his chest, squeezing lightly. "Soon."

She scoffs and moves to kiss his cheek, "How soon?"

"Why? Are you trying to tempt me, M'lady?" he looks up at her with a teasing grin.

"No...I just...don't want you to go." she sighs.

His grin fades and he curls to press his face against her stomach, "I don't want to go either, but I've got to." he gives a sigh of his own. "Sorry, Bugaboo."

"It's okay." she lays back, fringes venturing back into his hair.

"Hey-" he places his chin on her stomach, "-can you come to my house tomorrow?"

She looks down at him with a raised brow, "Okay...why?"

"I've got something to show you." he grins, "It's pretty cool, and since you're Ladybug there's no reason to not tell you."

She props herself up on her elbows, "What does it have to do with Ladybug?"

"It's a book. You'll see." he shrugs, "It'll be easier to show you."

She hums in agreement, her interest is most certainly peaked. What type of book would have details on her? "What kind of-"

"Your chauffeur is here, Adrien!" Sabine calls.

He groans and faceplants against her, "I gotta go." he mumbles.

She sits up with a giggle, helping him straighten his mussed hair, "Okay, text me when you get home, just so...you know...I know you got there safe." she blushes.

He stands and pulls her up with him, "Sure thing, _Purr_ incess." he leans in and steals a quick kiss before she can reprimand him for the pun. "Come on Plagg." he calls quietly, holding his overshirt open for the kwami.

"Can we get some Camembert on the way?" Plagg asks.

"You already have three wheels at home!" Adrien hisses back as he descends the stairs.

Marinette giggles at their exchange and motions for Tikki to hide similarly so she can follow him down.

•

"Hey, Marinette...time for school."

The girl in question waves her hand to shoo her kwami away, "Mmwaiting for alarm.." she grumbles.

"Your alarm rang ten minutes ago, you just slept through it." Tikki giggles.

Marinette yelps and scrambles out of bed, feet tangling in the sheets and she ends up falling to the floor with a loud thump. Her fall has done nothing to help her sore (but slightly less swollen) nose. She sighs in annoyance, looking up from the floorboards when her mom opens her trap door. Sabine immediately starts to laugh, covering her mouth daintily with a hand, "I can see you slept _very_ well." she teases.

"Mom..." Marinette groans, shifting to sit up.

"I was just about to wake you for school, but it seems my work is already done. I've got some breakfast waiting for you." Sabine closes the door and descends the stairs again.

Marinette kicks her foot to free it from the sheets and takes a deep breath to calm her heart rate. But she promptly shrugs it off with a smile, used to frantic mornings, and heads into the bathroom to prepare. "What do joo think Adrien wantsh to show me? What type of book would I be intershted in?" she asks Tikki as she brushes her teeth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." her kwami admonishes with a grin.

Marinette rinses her mouth and chuckles, "I'm pretty curious." she says as she dabs her lips dry.

Tikki moves to sit on her shoulder, "I am too. I probably should have asked Plagg."

Marinette shrugs again, picking out a lighter, billowy, pink shirt to accommodate the warmer weather. She contemplates a skirt, but opts for brown capris. "How do I look?" she turns to her kwami.

Tikki giggles, "Are you trying to dress up for Adrien?" she teases.

Marinette flushes and shakes her head, "N-No! Of course not, I'm just...oh whatever! Let's go, I'm gonna be late." she slips her purse over her shoulder and motions for Tikki to hide in it. She stops by her dresser and purses her lips in consideration, "Just in case..." she murmurs, slipping that box into her purse.

"What on earth? Marinette?! " Tikki yelps.

She ignores the kwami's incredulous tone and pulls her backpack on. She heads downstairs, grabbing her plate and shoving the warm eggs and toast into her mouth.

"Don't forget your lunch, and your shoes for that matter." Sabine hands her the paper bag and points to her white flats sitting by the door.

Marinette nods and slips her shoes on, "Thanks maman!" she calls as she rushes outside to cross the street.

"There you are!" Alya exclaims, "I thought I was gonna have to come wake-" she stops and blinks, pointing hesitantly, "-what happened to your nose?"

Marinette grasps her nose and then flinches as she remembers it is still tender. "I ran into a locker." she shrugs.

"More like 'got bashed with a locker'."

Marinette gives her characteristic yelp and scrambles to keep her balance. She spins on her heel to give Adrien an admonishing glare for scaring her.

"Got bashed? Someone hit you on purpose?" Alya spins Marinette back around.

Marinette pulls away from her prying hands and chuckles nervously, "Stop it! I already had a once-over from Adrien and my parents last night. I don't need one from you, Alya." she pushes her insistent friend away playfully.

Alya pouts, turning to Adrien, "Thanks for taking care of her." she smiles warmly.

Adrien scratches the back of his neck and shrugs, "It was my pleasure." he returns her smile with one of his own, and he also glances lovingly at his blushing Lady.

Alya's eyes narrow in suspicion, noticing the not-so-subtle exchange of flirty smiles between her companions. "Come on, Mari, we'll be late for class." she tugs at Marinette's arm, looking back over her shoulder in consideration as she walks. _'Is_ _it_ _just_ _me_... _or_ _is_ _there suddenly chemistry between these two?'_

•

"Why _not?"_ Alya whines.

Marinette bites her lip, Alya has been trying to get her to spend the night so they can do nails and gossip or something like that. "Because, Alya, I have-" she pauses to think of her next words, coincidentally glancing towards Adrien as she speaks, if only for a second. "-prior engagements." she blushes.

Alya gasps and dramatically slams her hand on the desk, causing students around to jump in surprise. She leans in close with a mischievous grin, "Are you going on a date with Chat?" she whispers as quietly as possible.

Marinette feels her cheeks blooming to an even deeper shade of red, "Maybe." she murmurs, just to throw Alya off her trail.

Alya squeals with delight and kicks her feet just as Ms. Bustier walks in. "Alya..." the woman calls with a smile, "...I know I've only just arrived, but do try not to disrupt my class please." she chuckles.

Alya gives a chuckle of her own and nods, "Sorry, ma'am."

For Marinette, the simple class in literature is a blur, her mind totally centered on her blonde partner sitting before her. The reasons being obvious, her overwhelming curiosity as to what he has to show her, and the fact that he's her boyfriend...and he's a hot cat boy in tight leather...and she's going to be over at his house, alone with him (she hopes), within the hour... _'Okay, that's enough!'_ she derails her train of thought with an incredulous shake of her head.

She sighs when the school bell rings, glad Ms. Bustier's class is so short and enjoyable. She gathers her backpack and purse, making to leave, but she stops in her tracks when she sees Lila at the door. Granted, she isn't usually afraid of bullies, but in Chloé's case, she is only a verbal bully. The fact that Lila is brave enough to be physical is enough for Marinette to feel a little frightened.

She watches Alya walk out, having not noticed that her friend had stalled. So Marinette taps Adrien on the shoulder, "Chaton?" she leans close to whisper.

Adrien turns to her in surprise, but soon flashes a warm smile, "Hey, Buginette." he winks.

She pulls back and twiddles her fingers, "I...uh...could you walk me to the locker room?"

He tilts his head and purses his lips, "Sure." he shrugs, standing and grabbing her hand, "Anything for M'lady." he purrs quietly.

"Shh!" she shoves him in the chest and blushes, looking around the classroom as if the empty chairs have ears. He chuckles and tugs her along, taking note of her angry pout when they exit the room.

"What's wrong?" he asks, though he hates to make her lose her puffed cheeks and furrowed brow. It's beyond cute, and it's sad to see it replaced by a more schooled, exasperated expression.

"I swear Lila was waiting for me at the door. Now I feel silly for asking you to escort me." she leans away in embarrassment.

He pulls her back, laughing when they collide clumsily, "I don't mind."

She blushes when she catches his flirtatious eye, "Kitty..." she murmurs with a chuckle.

He opens the locker room door and ushers her inside, keeping his hand on her waist as she walks to her locker. She avoids eye contact with Lila, tucking her books in her locker and closing it securely, lest the girl get any ideas. "Okay, we're going to your place right?" she turns to him with a relieved smile.

He smiles and nods, "Indeed, M'lady." he glances over her shoulder briefly, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it slowly, as if to prove a point.

She looks over her shoulder, never-minding how lovely his lips always feel on her skin. She gapes when she catches sight of Lila stalking off, having heard her locker slam shut barely a second before. "Did you just do that on purpose?" she asks incredulously as she turns to face him again.

He grins and shrugs, "Maybe."

She tugs her hand away and shakes her head, "You're incorrigible."

"But you like it, right?" he sidles up beside her, and she has to refrain from pulling him into a frustrated kiss, cause heaven knows who might see.

She crosses her arms and tosses her hair, "As a matter of fact..." she pauses and reaches up to touch her hair, "...I didn't put my hair up." she says, as if just realizing, "And I didn't brush it either." she groans.

He chuckles and runs his fingers through it, "I like seeing your bedhead." he grins again when she shoots him a sharp glare.

"But the whole school didn't need to see it." she pouts, leaning into his touch.

"Yo, dude, Alya is gonna flip."

Marinette gives a shriek and waves her hands as if performing karate as she spins to face Nino. Adrien reacts similarly, but he ends up tugging her hair because his fingers were still threaded through it. "Ahh!" she hisses, reaching up again to help him extricate his hand from her head.

"Sorry!" Adrien exclaims, patting her head soothingly afterwards. "Flip about what, Nino?" he turns to his friend with an innocent smile.

"You two are a couple now, yeah?" Nino smiles.

Marinette proceeds to blab a chorus of unintelligible words, turning red as a tomato. And Adrien has to suppress his smile at her reaction, "What makes you say that?"

Nino scoffs and shakes his head, "Come on, you've been eyeing her for the past month." he points to Marinette, turning to whisper loud enough for Adrien to hear, "And let me tell you, not in the innocent way, I swear he was practically _making out_ with his eyes."

Marinette plants her hands on her hips and turns to Adrien, biting her lip and failing to hold back a smile.

"Nino..." Adrien groans, waving a finger at her teasing face, "I'll deal with you later." he winks, and she drops her smile for a startled blush. He turns to Nino with a sigh, "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Don't even..." Marinette mutters under her breath, and Adrien flashes a smirk at her over his shoulder.

"Have you guys told Alya yet? She's been going on about _'Marinette's mystery boy'_ forever." Nino makes air quotes and pulls out his phone.

Adrien grabs his hands and makes various noises of protest, "Ahh, can you let us tell her, please?"

Nino shrugs, "Okay bro. But I suggest you do it soon, Alya has a way of squeezing secrets out of me."

"We'll try for tomorrow." Marinette assures, glancing anxiously at Adrien.

Nino nods, pursing his lips, "Granted, if I've figured it out, she's either already done it or not far behind." he turns to Adrien and lifts his hand for a fist bump, "You got anything to do tonight?"

Adrien pounds it and glances at Marinette with the unspoken innuendo in his eyes, and she rolls her own, shoving him with a scoff. "Yeah, I do actually." he turns back to Nino.

Said boy smirks and nods slowly, "Ah, I see. Good luck, bro." he starts moving backwards, chuckling as he turns to leave.

"Wha-no, Nino, he didn't mean it like that!" Marinette calls, but Nino just shoots her a knowing smile over his shoulder as he closes the door behind him, "Adrien!" she smacks his arm, crossing her own with an embarrassed huff, "I'm just coming over to see this book of yours." she mutters, though in actuality she doesn't believe what she's saying in the slightest.

Adrien shrugs, "I couldn't help it." he follows her when she starts walking towards the exit. "Mari...come on!" he jogs to keep up with her.

"So are we gonna walk? Or is your driver going to take us?" she suddenly spins around to ask, nearly making him run into her.

"Err, yeah...I mean, the driver." he runs his hand through his hair with a nervous chuckle.

She nods and links her arm in his, smiling just barely, "You know, I didn't get much of a chance to study your room last time I was there."

"You didn't?" he cocks his head quizzically.

"Well, I did, but I didn't...there was an akuma and all." she shrugs.

He nods, tugging her forward when he sees his driver pull up. "Looks like it's time to go. You asked your parents, right?"

She nods, flushing a bright red, "I texted my mom over lunch." she takes his offered hand and slips into the car, thankfully familiar with it since the incident with her uncle.

"That's good." he says as he slips in beside her, shutting the door and motioning for his driver to go. "Just head home." he instructs with a kind smile. The Gorilla just nods with a gruff noise in response.

Marinette chuckles, the man is a pretty intimidating person, but he's also a little funny. She thinks Adrien's dubbing of him: _'the Gorilla'_ is very appropriate, due to the man's attitude.

"Hey, I just realized-" he begins, turning dramatically to her, "-Nino knows!"

She blinks, considering the reality of that statement, "I really don't feel all that bothered about it." she holds her hands up in a shrug.

He leans back against the seat and slides his arm around her shoulders, "Me neither. Maybe it's cause he only knows-" he cuts himself off with a fake cough, glancing at his driver. The man never talks, but he doesn't want to risk it. "-y'know." he finishes in a murmur.

She shifts closer to him and nods, "Yeah, that's probably it."

The car stops, and they both start when they realize just how quickly they got here. "Thank you." Adrien calls to the Gorilla as he helps Marinette out of the car.

She gently extricates her hand from his and hugs herself shyly, "Is your dad home?" she asks as she looks up at the magnificent mansion.

"I don't know." he says as he leads her up the stone stairs, "I honestly have never known his schedule." he presses a button, "Nathalie, unlock the door please." he instructs.

The doors click and he gestures for her to follow him through. "This way." he ushers her up the staircase and to his room, as quickly as possible. He doesn't want his father to see him with a girl, let alone taking her to his room. He closes the door behind him and smiles at her, "Now I gotta find that book, just a second."

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **OoOOoooh, the sin is coming, can you feel it? C:**


	12. Chapter 12

**_PLEASE READ! YOU MAY REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T_**

 **Okay, this chapter is edgy in a sexual regard, and I really mean it! And yes, I know, some of my reviewers have expressed distaste in the idea of (explicit) sin. However, unfortunately for you, you are the minority. The majority have said yes, and some of which have even (playfully) demanded that it happen. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. So who am I to deny them? But, I am not discourteous, I have highlighted that particular scene with a special bracket, so that any innocent soul who wants to skip any such reading is able to do so.**

 **The bracket looks like this:**

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

 **If you see it, and prefer not to read M content, skip to the next break, which looks like this:**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Okay? Are we clear? Do** ** _NOT_** **say I didn't warn you if you read past that bracket and are offended. I am** ** _NOT_** **responsible for any such folly on your part. Alright?**

 **Also, those same reviewers act as though this content is a surprise! But I distinctly remember stating clearly in the first chapter's A.N. that this story might go down this road. So none of you should be nescient in the slightest when it comes to this matter.**

 **Now, I'm not exactly detailed enough in the upcoming scene to change the entire story to an M rating. At least in my opinion. So, the story as a whole will stay a T. And anyone who wishes to skip such content is absolutely free to do so without losing information in the story. It's a seamless transition, and there will be nothing important that you need to know in that scene. So feel free to skip with no regrets if that is not your particular cup of tea.**

 **Thank you for reading this unnecessarily long A.N. And I suggest (to the few readers in particular who seem to have not read them) you read my other, highly informative author notes in the future, so this doesn't have to happen again.**

 **(P.S. to one of my newest readers since you have PM turned off, the characters are aged up, and their parents ship them after all =P )**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Another A.N. at the end of this one.**

 **•**

 **•**

Overkill, his room is complete overkill. She sniggers lightly as she looks around. A climbing wall, a library, arcade games, four monitors? She saw the computer last time, but still. It's like Mr. Agreste tried to stuff everything of the outside world he possibly could into it to keep his son from from wanting to leave. _'Obviously it didn't work.'_ she thinks to herself, glancing towards the closet when she hears Adrien accusing Plagg of stealing something.

"Plagg, is Adrien giving you a hard time?" she calls teasingly.

Plagg zips into view, "Yeah! It's not my fault he doesn't remember where he put the book."

Adrien's head appears from around the doorframe, "Who's side are you on?" he asks her with a frown.

She giggles and points to Plagg, who puffs out his chest and sticks his tongue out at Adrien.

He shakes his head and smiles, "You traitor."

She blows him a kiss, turning around and looking up at the wall of books he has. "How do you even get up there?" she murmurs, gaze landing on the spiral staircase, "Oh." she chuckles, moving to ascend it. She runs her fingers along all of the spines of the books as she walks along. "Have you read _all_ of these?" she calls down.

He peeks out from his closet again curiously, "Yeah...hey, be careful up there!"

She moves to lean over the railing to raise an incredulous brow at him, "Who do you think I am?" she gestures with her hands, as if saying _'Duh!' ._

He scoffs, "I can still worry." he heads back into the closet, "Ooh! Oh I think I found it!" he calls.

She turns back to look at the books, and then her gaze lands on the skateboard ramp. She grins and moves to sit right on the edge, sliding down. She whoops and cackles in joy as she slides to a stop on the main floor, smiling widely at him when he comes running out in surprise. "That's fun." she points to the ramp.

He looks at it and chuckles, "That's not what it's for." he reaches down to help her stand up.

"I don't care. I wanna do it again." she starts to head towards the staircase again.

"Hey!" he grabs her arm and tugs her towards the couch, "I wanna show you real quick." he displays the book with obvious effort, and she deduces it must be heavy.

"Okay." she peers at the design curiously, it's almost like she's seen it before...

"Look-" he sits her down and opens the book, flipping carefully through the thick parchment, "-Chat Noir." he points, and her eyes widen in surprise at the old painting of her counterpart's previous incarnation.

"Woah! What language is this, Chinese? Uh..I mean, Mandarin?" she drags her finger along the paper, pausing at the detailed depiction of the miraculous.

"I don't know, it's more like a code than a language." he shrugs, "But look, here's more." he flips the few pages of what seems to be dialogue and points.

"Hawkmoth!" she gasps.

"Yeah, and this one, it's a fox." he flips the pages again.

"What? There's more? But that looks like Lila...err-Volpina." she cocks her head in confusion.

"She, kinda, briefly got ahold of this book cause she snuck up on me while I was looking at it in the library. I suppose that's where it came from." he shrugs. "Here's Ladybug." he smiles at her

She takes the book from him and studies the painting carefully, running her fingers over the design of the outfit, "Do you think these might be the first users? Like, the very first people to have miraculous'?"

"Maybe." he reaches over to flip the pages, "I don't know the names, but here's a turtle, and a bee, and a peacock." he points to the corresponding pages.

She nods, blinking in surprise, "Where did you even get this?"

"I was going to ask the same." Tikki suddenly appears, seemingly buzzing with excitement. "Do you two realize _just_ how important this book is?" she lands on it carefully, "The Great Guardian has been looking for it for ages!" she exclaims.

Marinette tilts her head, "Great Guardian?"

"Who's that?" Adrien asks.

Tikki smiles, "You've both met him, Marinette more than once."

They look at one another in consideration, "When-?" they both ask.

Tikki giggles, "I'm sure you'll remember when we take this to him. We need to do that as soon as reasonably possible. Tomorrow if not right now." she explains.

"Well, okay, thanks Tikki." Marinette nods, "Say, you didn't answer the question, Adrien." she turns to him expectantly.

He furrows his brows and drums his fingers against the book, "It was in...my...my dad has a safe behind a picture, I...found it there." he says hesitantly.

She gapes, glancing briefly at Tikki, "But, why would your dad have this book?" she asks.

Tikki frowns and her expression turns dark with suspicion, but Plagg shushes her before she can speak, shaking his head.

"I think he knows I'm Chat Noir." Adrien leans back, closing the book and putting it on the cushion beside him. "He seemed interested in my ring when we fought Simonsays, and then, later that day, he pointed it out when I was myself." he purses his lips in consideration. "I tried to convince myself it was coincidence, but now I'm not so sure."

"He asked me about my earrings..." she murmurs.

"What?" he looks at her in surprise.

"On the same day, I was alone with him, and he asked if he could see them." she pulls her knees up to her chest and frowns.

He shakes his head, "It doesn't make sense..."

"Tell me about it." she sighs, then, noticing how distressed he looks, she reaches over to pat his knee, "Could he just be an enthusiast?"

Adrien shrugs, "I hope that's the case." he looks away, _'Because if he isn't, that only leaves one other possibility.'_ he thinks to himself, the thought seems so outrageous. He wants to dismiss it, but...he can't seem to shake the suspicion.

"You okay?" she asks, peering around to examine his sullen expression.

"Huh? Oh-yeah...yeah I'm good." he smiles half-heartedly.

"Adrien-"

"I'm fine, really. Just confused." he holds his hands up to placate her, "It's just, I didn't think about what reasons he could have for owning the book. And I'm a bit worried, on top of it all."

She shuffles closer and leans her head on his shoulder, "You aren't going to have an anxiety attack again, right?"

He chuckles lightly, resting his head against hers, "No. Of course not."

She grabs his hand and fiddles absentmindedly with his miraculous, twisting it around on his finger. "So-" she begins, "-you showed me your book. What now?"

He shuffles and props his legs up on the coffee table with a sigh, "I don't know. Are you hungry? I can go get something to eat? Or we could do homework, or nap, watch movies?" he suggests.

"I am a little hungry." she turns to grin up at him.

He smiles, tapping her nose, "What would you like?"

"Do you know any good pizza places?" she sits up to pull out her phone.

"Nope. I'm not allowed to eat pizza, so I don't know what would be a good place." he shrugs.

She pauses and turns to look at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me, you've _never had pizza?"_ she gasps dramatically.

"Maybe when I was littler."

"I'm rectifying this immediately." she types furiously on her phone, "No pizza my ass!"

"It's my model diet." he explains.

"Running around rooftops and beating up villains almost-daily as Chat Noir is more than enough to burn off a few slices of pizza." she waves her hand dismissively. "I mean, look at me. I live in a bakery." she gestures to her belly and pats it lightly.

"I suppose that's true. But we should avoid ordering in, let's just go get one ourselves." he stands, "Nathalie wouldn't let a pizza past the door." he chuckles.

She shrugs, "Okay then." she turns to find where their kwami have run off to, "Tikki, transform me!" she calls,

"Read my mind." he grins, "Plagg!"

"Awwww!" the kwami groans.

"Transform me!"

•

•

"You think I'm off the hook?" Adrien gestures to Plagg, whom has just devoured a whole cheese pizza (which they bought to placate him), and is now snoozing heavily on the coffee table. Tikki is using him as a pillow, nibbling daintily on a large cookie they bought for her.

Marinette stifles a giggle, "He _was_ pretty mad, wasn't he?" she wipes her mouth with a napkin and lays her head on Adrien's lap, fiddling with the fabric on his jeans.

He hums in agreement, fingers threading through her hair, "Yeah." he sighs, leaning over to kiss her temple. "My dad would say you are a bad influence, y'know?"

"Not if he doesn't know I bought you pizza." she looks over her shoulder at him with a sly smile.

" _I_ bought the pizza." he corrects.

"But it was _my_ idea." she shrugs. He shoves her shoulder, and she rolls in place to shove him in return. He laughs and jumps up from the couch, grabbing a pillow. She mirrors him and swings, being parried by him. "This isn't fencing!" she complains, kicking her shoes off and standing up on the couch to get a better angle on him.

"Same principle." he swings up to block her downward swing again.

"I need more ammo..." she leaps gracefully over the back of the couch and hops onto his bed, grabbing one of the pillows from there.

He holds up his pillow defensively, and she jumps from his bed, flinging one pillow at him rather hard. He moves to block it, then gasps when she swings to his blindside and knocks him down. He grunts as his back hits the couch, and she moves like lightning to straddle him and grabs his hands so she can pin them at his sides.

"That escalated quickly." he grins, tilting his head down so he can look her in the eye.

"You started it." she leans in to peck his nose, then cheek, other cheek.

"I did, didn't I?" he chases after her lips, but she holds herself just beyond his reach. "Hey!" he whines, wriggling his arms to try and break free from her iron grip.

"What?" she smirks

"Stop that." he pouts, sagging backwards and pulling his lip like a two-year-old.

"Don't be a baby." she releases one of his hands so she can caress his cheek. "If you want a kiss, you should just ask." she kisses him softly, chaste and sweet, pulling back with a warm smile. "Is that better?"

He smiles too, sliding his free hand around the nape of her neck to pull her closer, "A _little_ bit...not nearly enough though." he kisses her jaw, and down the column of her neck.

"Weren't we going to watch something?" she asks in a breathy sigh.

He shakes his head, "I'd rather just sit and do this." he tugs her shirt down just enough that he can freely suckle at her collarbone.

"Adrien-" she warns, despite her arching into his lips, "-don't leave marks, not there." she manages.

He pulls away and looks up at her with a sly smirk, "Where, exactly, should I leave them then, M'lady?" he purrs, fingers sliding under her shirt at the hips and running circles on the warm skin there.

She blinks down at him in surprise, as if she didn't expect he'd be so bold, "At least where I can cover them with a shirt, Chaton." she fires back, shifting in place and planting her hands on the cushions.

"Ah-hem..." a petite voice interrupts.

Marinette glances at Tikki, who points to the sleeping Plagg and gestures for them to shoo. "Right, sorry." she gets up off of Adrien and helps him to his feet.

"We'll just...go over here." Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and leads her away from the couch. She gives a light yelp when he pins her against the wall beside his bed, and then hums in appreciation when his lips caress her neck again. "Are you staying the night?" he murmurs against her skin.

She hikes a leg up over his hip, and he reaches down to hold her there, fingers digging into her thigh. "Maybe..." she says, heart pounding heavily and her mind unfortunately going blank at his implications.

He pulls back so he can see her face, "Could I, somehow, convince you to make that a _'definitely'_?" he helps her lift her other leg up and over his opposite hip.

"Yes." she breathes before she can even check herself. But the way his pupils blow wide with smoky arousal is entirely worth foregoing any thinking. At least that's what her clouded mind tells her.

He grins and presses a soft kiss to her lips, "That's good..." he says, seeming to lose his bold attitude and pause, resolving to just rest his forehead against hers. "Marinette?" he asks.

She shivers, realizing just now that she's shaking, with excitement or fear, she can't really discern, "Y-Yeah?"

He smiles bashfully, ducking his head and scoffing at his own hesitance, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

She giggles, grasping his face so she can kiss him, and then kiss him again, "That's okay." she says, "I don't either..."

"So, we're just winging it?" he bites his lip, adjusted his hold on her.

"I guess so." she shrugs, tugging him impossibly closer with her legs, "It doesn't need to be perfect, okay?" she assures, pressing her lips to his forehead.

He smiles and sighs in relief, "Okay." he murmurs, nuzzling into her neck, "Okay..."

 **~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**

"Adrien?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the wall is our ideal...spot." she shifts in his hold, gesturing towards the bed.

He laughs and nods, "Yeah, right. I'm sorry." she gasps and giggles when he spins away from the wall and then drops her against the mattress. She bounces lightly and breaks into full-on laughter as he crawls over her. "Better?" he asks as his hands slide under her shirt.

She immediately ceases laughing, gritting her teeth to bite back the strangled sound he somehow just tore from her. She shudders under his touch and nods, "Yeah...yeah, much better." she breathes.

He shuffles and pulls one hand back to fiddle at her shirt, "Can I take it off?" he asks.

"Of course...yes." she sits up carefully so they don't butt heads. And she sees him gulp as she tugs the billowy fabric over her head, tossing it to the side with a bravado she never realized she's had. Bravado of which quickly dissipates, and she crosses her arms over her bra in embarrassment.

He immediately reaches to stop her, one hand cupping her cheek, "No, no, don't do that." he smiles assuringly.

"I'm just...nervous." she states the obvious, then palms her face with a sigh, "God, I'm sorry."

"We both keep saying that." he chuckles, "And we're both nervous. But look, I'll keep it even." he tugs his shirt off and tosses it similarly, "There." he grins.

Her eyes widen, mind going blank again as she admires him shamelessly. Then she blushes, looking away with a soft giggle and pulling her arms back from her chest, "Okay." she murmurs, laying back down and shuffling to be comfortable.

He hesitates, hand hovering above her skin, "Am I supposed to do this?" he asks, though he doesn't wait for an answer as he gently caresses her hip, moving upwards at a snail's pace. She shifts upwards to meet his touch, but he takes it the wrong way and pulls his hand back.

She grabs his hand impatiently and pulls it back to her skin, leaving him at the rim of her bra, "Don't ask questions, and don't pull away...please. I'll tell you if I don't like it." she instructs, laying her arms at either side of her head and breathing shakily when he moves of his own volition.

He's tempted to say sorry again, but he resolves to bite his lip and briefly close his eyes, taking a deep breath and following her advice. His hand ventures beneath her bra and experimentally cups her breast. She relaxes under him with a soft hum, smiling in approval. And she flinches and giggles when he touches her belly with the opposite hand.

"Ticklish." she breathes, and he smiles as he removes that hand.

"Alright then." he murmurs, reaching around her back to fiddle with the bra and clumsily try to unhook it. After a few, awkward seconds, he gives a light growl, "Do you put these on all by yourself?" he asks in frustration.

She chuckles and lifts her back up off the mattress, reaching behind to finish his work for him. "Yep." she holds her arms up while he slips the straps off.

"I'll need to practice that." he says aloud, as if making a mental note.

"I'll be sure to leave a few bras around here." she smirks when he glances at her in surprise. "I'm joking." she scoffs, prodding at his hands.

He nods and lifts her bra away, averting his gaze briefly, only briefly, before his curiosity to see what he's felt all those times before gets the better of him. Her arms twitch, as if itching to cover up what he's revealed, but she resolves to puff out her cheeks and furrow her brow, "You've seen it before...why are you staring like that?" she mumbles, blushing furiously, skin almost burning, all the way from the tips of her ears to her sternum. She curls her hands at her hips and bites her lip as she looks to the side shyly.

"You give me too much credit, that was merely a glimpse. I've never _studied_ you before." he says with a soft smile, "You're very beautiful, Mari." he says, leaning close to kiss her forehead assuringly.

"I'm a little small." she pouts.

He chuckles and looks down in consideration, "I don't know, they look perfect to me." he smiles up at her.

"Don't be cheesy." she smiles softly.

"I'm not! I'm being honest." he protests and kisses her, chaste and sweet.

She grasps him on either cheek and tugs him in for a deeper kiss, hands roaming to his back and lightly scraping up and down with her nails. He pulls away and moves to kiss at her neck, hands starting to knead her chest again. The mewl she lets out stirs something within him, causing molten heat to pool in his belly, and he gently grazes his teeth over her skin, all the while starting to grind his hips into hers.

Her hands pause and she flexes her fingers, digging into his skin and leaving little crescent-shapes behind. He hisses at the stinging sensation and tugs her hands from his back, "Sorry." she murmurs, laying her hands on the mattress beside her head and resolving to fist them in the sheets with his movement.

He moves back to her mouth, swallowing any other words she might have been ready to say. She takes his bottom lip in her teeth and bites down teasingly. He snaps his hips against her sharply in response, and she arches up against him with a surprised gasp. "You okay?" he pulls back to murmur.

"Yes..." she breathes, grabbing his hand and leading it down. "More than okay."

He takes her lead and pulls back to help her shimmy out of her capris, fingers sliding against her newly exposed skin along the way. He hesitates again before he follows with his own pants, tossing them aside, "Still keeping it even." he shrugs when she blushes.

"Right." she whispers, sitting up and shuffling backwards till she's further up on the bed. She looks around and spots her purse, "Could you grab that for me?" she points, and she mentally thanks herself for having left it within arm's reach of the bed. He raises a brow and reaches over to grab the purse, handing it to her. "Thanks." she puts it down beside her.

"What did you need it for?" he asks curiously.

She blushes again, "Gosh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so embarrassed." she chuckles and covers her face, peeking through her fingers at him.

He shuffles closer on his knees and pulls her hands away from her face, "It's okay, I'm pretty embarrassed myself." he assures, reaching for her purse and opening it. "Oh." he murmurs, "Well, that's nothing to be embarrassed about." he smiles, then blinks, narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion, "Why do you have condoms? Were you _planning_ this?"

"No, I mean, not really...my mom..." she shrugs, "Anyway, I only brought them just in case."

He grins pridefully, "So you _were_ expecting it."

She smacks him in the arm and crosses her arms, "Stop giving yourself airs."

He shies away from her hand and chuckles, pulling the box out of her purse and opening it hesitantly. "I'll just put this right here..." he places one of the little packets beside the pillows, tucking her purse down on the floor. He straightens with a sigh and purses his lips, glancing up at her hesitantly, "So...is the mood dead yet?"

She laughs and covers her face again, "Not really." she says.

"A little bit?" he walks closer on his knees and leans up over her, forcing her to lie back again. Her breath hitches when his hand starts to trail up her leg, thumb pressing lightly on her inner thigh. His fingers lift the hem of her underwear, and he looks up at her for her affirmation.

"Go ahead." she says, always without thinking first. But it's better that way, she supposes, otherwise her nerves would stop him in his tracks. She lifts her hips to help him, hands fisting beside her chest in anxiety while she waits for him to finish removing the last piece of fabric she's wearing.

"You still okay?" he asks.

"Adrien, ask me that again, I _swear..._ " she looks down at him with a raise of her brow.

"Sorry." he moves to straddle her.

"Don't say sorry."

"Sorry."

"Adrien!" she laughs and covers her eyes with her arm.

"What else am I supposed to say?" he laughs, pulling her arm back so he can pepper kisses on her forehead and eyelids.

"Just don't say anything, it's distracting." she shrugs.

"Distracting from what?" he asks in a husky murmur, the tone of which makes her shudder. She never thought she would hear that gravely voice out of him. It's incredibly arousing. His fingers trail down to her hip, and then slide across the swell of her stomach.

"Stu- _ah_ -uff..." she breathes, voice breaking when his hand dives into the apex of her thighs. He only rubs lightly, but it's enough to make her writhe and gasp for breath.

"Stuff?" he smiles against her cheek, kissing the skin there.

"Shut-up..." she pants, rolling her hips up rhythmically into his touch. Thankfully he's not a novice here, having done it once before, and she doesn't need to direct him like the first time. She bites her lip to stay quiet, letting out soft sighs and moans despite herself. She thinks, just like the last time he did this, that it should be able to last forever, but, unfortunately, it only takes him a few minutes. A few, fantastic, beautiful minutes, _'God he's already good at this...'_ she thinks briefly, before letting out a sharp gasp. She screws her eyes shut and arches her back, hands clenching into fists as he brings her to a crescendo. She relaxes with one last soft moan before she opens her eyes again.

He's smiling warmly and watching her expression, "You're very beautiful when you do that, you know?" he leans forward to kiss her jaw.

"You were...just... _watching me_ the whole time?" she squeaks in embarrassment.

"It's fascinating." he murmurs, recapturing her lips and cutting off her response. She growls into it to show her (mostly playful) displeasure, and she pushes him back so she can speak.

"Are you...ready?" she gestures down with her eyes, though she doesn't need to ask, she can feel him pressed up against her thigh.

He takes a deep breath before he nods hesitantly, "Yeah...okay." he exhales, shuffling to take off his own last garment. She isn't sure whether to look or not, so she trains her eyes on his face, and observes him in her peripherals. He reaches over her to grab the packet she provided and she resolves to look at the ceiling while he opens it. "You sure about this?" he asks.

She looks down and nods, "Yeah. Can't blame me for being nervous though." she shrugs with a hesitant smile.

He smiles back, no less hesitantly, and moves to hover over her again. His hand spreading her legs gently, "Tell me if you want me to stop." he says.

"Okay." she murmurs, jumping when she feels his strange, warm touch down below.

"Relax..." he murmurs, kissing her nose and then nuzzling into her neck. She inhales deeply and let's her body go limp, breathing in and out to keep her mind off of it so she doesn't panic. He presses forward, then he pauses, "You tensed again." he chuckles, reaching down to massage her thighs so she'll relax again.

She shifts under him and bites her lip, "Okay, I'm relaxed now." she prods, moving her hips up to meet him.

"Not really." he mutters under his breath, pressing forward for a second time. She winces, remembering to stay relaxed, and forces her legs to stop stiffening each time he moves. He promptly stops moving and exhales loudly, "There we go." he shifts to look her in the eye.

She blinks, realizing he's hilted, "Huh?"

He chuckles, "You still feel okay?"

She twitches her hips from side to side, tensing at the feeling, "Ooh...uh...yeah, I'm okay." she smiles, gripping his shoulders when he starts to move his own hips, " _Ahh!_ Wait...not yet." she hisses.

"Sorry!" he exclaims, eyes darting around in panic.

She huffs out a laugh and relaxes again, "It's fine, really. I've just got to adjust. Give me a minute." she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Okay." he murmurs, nuzzling her cheek. "You know I'm only going to last a minute once we start." he says with a nervous laugh.

She joins him in a light giggle, "That's fine. Remember that I said it doesn't have to be perfect." she reaches up to thread her hands through his hair, "You can move now, just...go slow." she brings him in for a kiss, something to occupy herself with while he complies. She's surprised to hear a soft, breathy groan from him after a moment, and she doesn't bother to suppress any euphoric noise he elicits from her. It's not exactly pleasant yet, his gentle thrusting, but it's not bad either. Enough to make her huff out small murmurs of encouragement, too soft and too quiet to be considered moans. She gingerly lifts her legs around his waist and hooks them together at the ankles.

 _"Ahh!"_ she breaks from the kiss to gasp. That did the trick right there, that slight change in angle. She gives a long, low, tangible moan and arches up against him, reveling in the sensation of skin against skin and his shallow breath against her collarbone. She also remembers to leave her hands in the sheets, or rather, fisted in the pillows, not wanting to leave marks on his back. Heaven knows she wants to despite herself.

He soon speeds his rhythm briefly, suddenly giving a sharp gasp and halting entirely to shudder above her. He moans softly, closing his eyes and letting his neck arch backwards in euphoria. It's quite fascinating indeed, to watch him, and she suddenly understands his (cheesy) words from only a few minutes ago. He pants heavily and she glances at his shaking arms, somewhat disappointed that even a minute was a stretch for him. But then again, he was kind enough to pleasure her first, so she can't complain.

"All done, Chaton?" she whispers, smiling assuringly.

He seems to realize he's still braced above her and blinks as he focuses and looks at her. "Yeah." he huffs, exhaling deeply and scooting back.

She stiffens when that strangely gratifying feeling of fullness leaves and allows her to feel the sting of his initial entry again. She frowns and presses her thighs together to alleviate the discomfort. He digs around in the trash can nearby to find a hiding place for the evidence of their little fiasco. He sits back on his haunches with a sigh and runs a hand through his hair before he glances up at her, "How do you feel?"

She shifts to prop herself up on her elbows, "Tired." she answers simply.

"Really?" he cocks his head to the side with a raised brow. "I didn't think it was all that much...uh, I mean for you."

She shrugs, "I think it's mainly the crash after my nervous high." she sits up and shuffles in place, feeling a little dirty from the sweaty sheen on her skin. "But you lasted a minute." she smiles.

He barks a laugh, "You _counted?"_

"No! I just know it was a minute." she blushes and crosses her arms over her chest, then removes them cause she's still uncomfortable with the sweat.

"Do you want to wash up?" he points to the bathroom. "Just a rinse, nothing special."

She nods, "I should have planned better, I don't have any pajamas." she sighs as she scoots to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over.

"I can take care of that. I've always wanted to see you in one of my shirts." he grins, earning a blushing swat from her and a soft, endearing smile.

"Always?" she raises a brow.

"Well...as of late." he corrects, to which she chuckles quietly. She stands and takes his hands, pulling him up with her.

"Join me?"

•

•

He loves this feeling, that feeling you get when you wake up and everything is just...perfect. Your limbs almost feel numb from how comfortable you are, and everything is the perfect degree of warmth. And today, there is an added factor: soft. Everything he can feel is soft, and it takes him a second to register that she stayed the night. That her back is pressed comfortably against his chest, and her hair is tickling his nose.

His hand twitches on her silky skin, slowly flattening so he can caress her bare hip. It's almost too soft to feel, all sleep-swollen and warm, he smiles and tugs her closer. He nuzzles his nose into the back of her neck, finally opening his bleary eyes so he can peer over her and see her sleeping face. He sniggers lightly, resting his chin on her shoulder, her cheek is all squished against the pillow and her mouth slightly open. The quietest, most petite rasp of a snore reaches his ears, and he sniggers even harder, pulling his hand up to stroke her exposed cheek.

He plays with her lower lip, squishing it between his fingers and giggling loud enough to make her stir. He kisses her shoulder when the collar of his shirt slips down her arm. And he smiles when she groans and reaches up to rub at her eye. She pauses and turns to look at him, expression most unambiguously lethargic.

"Morning." he grins, kissing her shoulder again.

"Mmmph...don't... _wanna.."_ she mumbles and curls into herself, nearly pulling the blanket off of him.

"Hey!" he exclaims, tugging back on the blanket. "You really aren't a morning person are you?" he slides his hand down her waist and massages her hip, smiling when she leans unwittingly back into his touch. He presses his thumb into the dimple he's only just discovered on her hip, perfectly shaped to fit the pad of his finger.

"No, I'm not." she murmurs, reaching down cover his hand with her own.

"I could _help_ you be a morning person." he sweeps more of her hair away and presses his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Is this you trying for a second round?" she peers at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye.

He grins and gently rolls her to face him, earning a disgruntled groan and a small pout when she loses her comfy, fetal position. "Maybe..." he leans in to kiss her nose.

"I'm not really in the mood." she murmurs with a wide yawn. "Wake me in an hour and then I'll consider it." she stretches her arms above her head and closes her eyes.

"School is in an hour, and your phone is ringing." he points out.

"An _hour?!"_ she sits up with a startled gasp.

"Wow, that sure got you up." he chuckles.

She grabs her phone and accepts her call, "Alya? What the hell do you keep calling me so early for?" she sighs, rubbing her eye again. She promptly blushes at whatever Alya has said and covers her face, "I am _not_ dishing out any details! I never ask _you_ for details of your love life!" she protests.

He chuckles, then covers his mouth when she gives him a warning glance, "That was nothing, Alya." she fibs. "No! I-Alya...oh for fuck's sake." she groans, ending the call and facepalming.

"What's up?" he prods.

"She wants to know if I _'got fucked by Chat yet'_." she makes air quotes.

He grins, "Well, you kinda did."

"You know we gotta tell her today, right?" she turns to him with a tired sigh.

He nods and purses his lips, "Not going to be easy..."

"I think it will. Figuring out how is the hard part." she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and starts to collect her scattered clothing.

"Can't I just walk up and say: _'Hey Alya! I'm Chat Noir and I banged Marinette last night.'_?" he jokes.

She raises a brow, "No."

He laughs and rolls onto his back, laying across the width of the bed and watching her from his upside-down perspective. "You didn't wear your panties..." he points out, an impish grin on his face.

She happens to be holding them when he says it, and she shoots him an amused look, "I couldn't be bothered with it. Plus it's more comfortable without them and they're dirty."

"They look clean to me." he shrugs.

"You're such a boy!" she giggles, "Can I...perhaps, borrow a pair of yours?"

"I don't have _panties."_ he snickers.

"Dah-guh-you..." she points at him accusingly, all the while making incredibly cute, garbled noises and growls, _"Underwear!_ I meant underwear, you dork!" she tosses her clothes at him and crosses her arms in embarrassment.

He rolls off of the bed and walks up to her, chuckling all the while, "I love it when you get all flustered like that." he grasps her shoulders and pulls her in for a hug. "You know I'm just teasing?"

She nods and buries her face into the junction between his shoulder and neck, a task that's somewhat difficult, now that he's taller than she is. "I know." she giggles softly.

"Good." he pulls back and taps her nose with his pointer finger, "You're going to need to transform to leave. Nathalie doesn't know you're here."

"I know." she smiles, "We've got a couple appointments today, don't we?"

"Tell Alya, and find this Guardian dude...not sure if I'm looking forward to either." he rocks on his heels, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I'm excited about this Guardian person. Imagine having someone else...besides you and I...know our identities. It might be like having a therapist." she chuckles.

He nods with a sincere air about his expression, "Heaven knows we both need one."

She bursts into laughter and pulls him in for a quick kiss, "We do...we absolutely do." she sighs as she leans back, carefully unhooking his hands from her waist. "Now, I've got to get dressed." she goes to gather her clothing again, taking his shirt off and proceeding to redress.

He watches in rapt fascination, observing the soft curves of her body that were obscured last night in the darkness. She raises a brow and glances over her shoulder when she feels his amorous gaze, "See something you like?" she teases.

He grins and shrugs, "What can I say, you're very easy on the eyes." he looks up at her through his bangs, _"Very_ easy."

"Down Kitty." she saunters over to push him back so he can fall over the edge of the couch.

 _"Meowch!"_ he exclaims.

She prances back to her clothes with a giggle and pull on the rest of her garments. "There...Tikki?" she calls, searching for her kwami.

There is a light yawn, and a soft sigh, before Tikki hovers over from the couch, "Good morning, Marinette." she smiles.

"Pleasantries later, Tikki, we'll be late for school." she slips her purse over her shoulder, walking over to the window and looking over her shoulder to blow a kiss to the boxer-clad Adrien. "Transform me!" she says. He smiles warmly at the pink flash of light. "Bye, bye, Minou." she leaps up to the rim of the window and winds up her yoyo.

"I'll see you in school, Bugaboo." he says, miming a _'Call me.'_ sign.

She salutes and swings off, chuckling all the way.

 **•**

 **•**

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, only one more chapter guys, then this story will be complete. Keep in mind there will be a sequel, but not until after season 2, okay lovelies?**

 **Also...180 reviews! Over 350 follows! And over 250 favorites! You guys are making me blush, you're so sweet and I love you all so much!** **( ◕▽◕)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh! Last chapter! I am so sad and so happy to finally be marking a full-length work as Complete. It's been so much fun and I love you all so very much for sticking it out with me. Can't wait to see you all again in the sequel after season 2.**

 **Also, keep an eye out for one-shots. And I'm working on the plot for an AU so keep an eye out for that as well.**

 **•**

 **•**

"So, how was your _'study session'_ last night, honey?" Sabine smirks knowingly.

Marinette looks up from her hastily prepared cereal and turns bright red. She made it home only minutes before her mom had entered her room that morning. And she's not entirely sure her fib of coming home late last night fooled Sabine. "Eh-I...i-it was fine." she stutters, swinging her feet against the stool and hunching her shoulders to hide her face as much as she can.

"Did you get to meet Adrien's father? Or tutors? I hear he takes Chinese and piano lessons." Sabine wipes the counter and watches her daughter out of the corner of her eye.

Marinette shrugs, "They weren't there. And we kinda ended up talking more than studying...and eating pizza..." she smiles. She's not lying after all, just leaving out a minor...well, okay, major detail.

"Ah, I see." Sabine takes her bowl from her and ushers her up, "You'll be late for school." she hands her her backpack with a smile.

Marinette takes the pack, barely suppressing a sigh of relief. "Thanks, maman." she kisses her mother on the cheek and rushes outside, making it across the street just as the light turns. She pants lightly and makes her way to the steps, waiting for both Alya and Adrien. She still isn't exactly sure how to tell Alya about her Kitty's identity.

Hs plan did sound pretty simple (albeit crude, even though it was a joke), but that would be embarrassing for both of them if he said that. She turns red when she sees his car pull up, and she yelps in surprise when a hand rests on her shoulder. "Hey girl." Alya sits beside her with a knowing smile, "How are you?"

Marinette looks at her and raises her brow, "Would you stop looking at me like that?" she covers her face and watches Adrien approach out of the corner of her eye.

Alya hums and pulls out her phone, starting to type rapidly, "I don't usually see you here so early." she points out, glancing slyly at her to gauge her reaction.

"Alya, stop trying to wheedle details out of me." Marinette stands and collects her bags, following Adrien into the school.

Alya chuckles, that Marinette is starting to become too smart for her nosy reporter skills. Granted, she just gave herself away with her demeanor. She gives a little gesture of triumph before she stands up and brushes the back of her pants off, looking up in surprise when she sees Nino standing right in front of her. "Hey Nino." she smiles warmly.

He smiles back and snickers, "Did you see Adrien? He was on cloud nine! He totally got laid last night." he comments.

 _"Nino!"_ Alya whacks him upside the head, "That's none of your business, much less telling me about it." she scolds.

Nino rubs his sore head and chuckles nervously, "Sorry, Alya."

"Whatever, just try to maintain Adrien's personal boundaries. I may be nosy, but at least I know where to draw a line." she says as she walks to class.

Nino weighs the fact of whether or not that's true in his own head.

That might have been the end of that particular conversation, with no suspicion on Alya's part. But she can't help but start to connect some dots when Nino decides it's his duty to point out unnecessary things again.

Nino turns to Alya while they are at lunch, after Marinette excuses herself to head to the bathroom. "Hey, do you think Marinette is walking funny? Or is it just me?" he smirks at Adrien.

Alya's eyes dart to Marinette's stride, and she can't help but notice that observation is entirely correct. Her thighs are slightly held apart, giving her a somewhat silly, penguin-like look as she walks. It's not surprising, and Alya is carrying no doubts now, the girl did have a date with Chat yesterday after all. However, her outlook is changed when Nino's statement causes Adrien to flush red and choke on nothing. Alya looks at him in suspicion, observing the tiniest, prideful smirk and subtle, lecherous glance in Marinette's direction.

She narrows her eyes and leans back with a thoughtful hum, weighing the possibilities in her mind. That is definitely not how a friend looks at a friend. _'There is something fishy going on here...'_ she thinks to herself.

•

"Hey, Adrien." Alya leans against the locker beside his and smiles when he jumps in surprise.

"Oh, hey Alya!" he greets with a warm smile.

She gives a light, mirthful hum, "Did you have a nice day yesterday? I haven't really talked to you for a while." she says to write off her conversation as casual.

His eyes cloud over as he thinks of something, and his smile turns all dopey and triumphant, "Yeah, I had a pretty good day."

She nods, "And how about today? Still going good?"

He blinks and shrugs, "I can't complain, plus it's the start of the weekend." he grabs his bag and closes his locker. "I heard you've got a date with Nino, so I guess I'll see you later." he walks away with a wave.

She waves distractedly and watches how he keeps shooting glances at Marinette on his way out. If she didn't know better, she'd say he is vying for her attention. And to her surprise, Marinette seems to follow him out. "Something _very_ fishy..." she mutters, heading after them. She jumps when she gets a text from Marinette seconds after she closes the locker room door.

M- _'Hey Alya, can you come visit my house for a few minutes? I've got something to show you, or tell rather.'_

Alya purses her lips and shrugs.

A- _'Okay...?'_

M- _'Relax, lol, I think you'll like this.'_

Alya smiles and slips her phone into her pocket.

•

Marinette exhales as she puts her phone away and glances at Adrien as he walks beside her, "You sure you're ready?" she asks, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She frowns, "We can put it off for maybe one more day, if you want."

He shakes his head and opens the door to the bakery, "No, best get it over with." he says in a whisper to avoid catching her parents' attention.

She leads him upstairs and sits on her chaise, "Okay then." she smiles.

"What about you? When are we going to tell her you're Ladybug?" he sits beside her and leans back, crossing his arms.

She bites her lip and lays against him, she hadn't really thought about it, "I don't know..." she murmurs, nuzzling her face into his shirt, "Should I tell her now?"

He hums in consideration, "Only if you want to. Unlike me, you don't have a time limit."

She nods, "I suppose that's true...I think I'll wait a few days. Just to amp myself up first." she says, sitting up when she hears the front door open downstairs. "She's here."

•

"Hello, Alya." Sabine greets, "Are you going to be staying until dinner?"

Alya waves her hand, "Oh no, I have plans, I'm just stopping by to talk to Mari." she says as she walks to the back.

Sabine follows closely, "She told me who her secret boyfriend was." she leans close to say with a smirk.

Alya's eyes widen and she has to contain her shrill exclamation of surprise, "Who-"

"A-Alya! Come on up." Marinette interrupts, looking almost frantic in her attempts to get the girl away from her tattle-tale mom.

Alya raises a brow and heads up the stairs, watching in amusement as Marinette places a few books on top of her trap door. "Really need a lock for that..." she murmurs, turning to Alya and blowing air to keep calm.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" Alya prods.

Marinette gulps and walks around Alya, "I've been talking to Chat...and we think it's time you know who he is-"

Alya opens her (overly-excited) mouth to speak.

"-under a condition or two." Marinette interrupts.

Alya pouts and nods, "Alright, lay it on me." she lifts her hand up and gestures for Marinette to continue.

"Well, for one, try to...contain your excitement?"

Alya nods, "Done and done."

"And keep this _entirely_ to yourself! I know the Ladyblog is dedicated to finding out Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities...but for your safety, mine, and his, and everyone around us, you need to keep it secret." Marinette stresses.

Alya rolls her eyes, "I know that! I read comic books for a living." she chuckles. Marinette crosses her arms and raises a brow, "Alright, alright! I promise." Alya raises her hands and giggles.

"And...what else? Let me see..." Marinette taps her finger to her chin, "Oh yeah, try to keep the exclusive interview pleas to a minimum, okay?" she adds with a chuckle.

"Okay! Come _oooon_ , Mari, you're killing me!" Alya sits on the computer chair and kicks back with a sigh.

Marinette clears her throat, "Erm...well, Alya...I mean...uh, Chat, do I tell her or do you tell her?" she calls up to her bed. Alya scrambles to her feet in shock and points upstairs for confirmation, covering her mouth and giggling when Marinette nods in exasperation. "Excitement, Alya, try to keep calm."

Chat pokes his head into view and grins at Alya, "I think I can tell her...but first-" he hops down from the loft, "-bet you €10 that you can't guess it." he challenges, crossing his arms and leaning close to Alya as if to intimidate her.

Alya smirks and mimics his posture, "Is that so?" she grins, "You're on."

"Seriously?" Marinette groans.

"Lighten up, Mari, it's fun." Chat says.

Alya considers thoughtfully, placing her hand on her chin and tapping her lips with a finger. "I would guess..." she drawls, thoughts drifting back to her strange observations and Nino's subtle...hints? She supposes they can be called that, and she smiles knowingly, "I think you're..." she continues, glancing at Marinette's curious face before she looks Chat dead in the eye. She shrugs, punting dramatically in his direction, "...Adrien Agreste!"

Chat gapes and Marinette makes a weird, strangled sound. "How did you...?" Chat murmurs.

Alya's smirk drops in favor of shock at being right, then she grins. A wide, brilliant grin, and she jumps for joy, whooping in victory. "I knew it! I knew it!" she laughs.

Marinette turns red, and so does Chat, "B-But how d-did you figure it out?" she stutters.

Alya stops bouncing on the balls of her feet and giggles, "Simple, you had a date with Chat yesterday, then Nino dropped a couple helpful hints-"

 _"Nino_ knows too?!" Chat exclaims.

Alya purses her lips, "I don't know, he just pointed out a couple things I might not have noticed...and you-" she walks up to Chat and pokes his chest, "-you got all choked up and embarrassed when he mentioned Mari's penguin-walk." she glances at Marinette with a smirk.

 _"Penguin walk?!"_ Marinette gasps, clenching her legs together and glaring incredulously at Chat.

"What are you looking at _me_ like that for? Nino's the one who said it!" he holds his hands up defensively.

"And _you're_ the one who ogled her butt." Alya teases, "You looked so damn proud." she chuckles when Chat turns a bright red and covers his face.

Marinette squeaks and mimics him, "Adrien..." she groans.

"We were gonna tell her anyway! Why are you so perturbed?" he asks.

"She found out through innuendos!" Marinette exclaims.

"How's that my fault?"

"I didn't say it was."

Alya laughs, "Okay, okay, calm down you two." she sits down and sighs, "So...Chat...or should I say: Adrien...can you, err-" she waves her hand and struggles to find the right word, "-un-transform?" Chat shrugs, and Alya's star-struck eyes widen a fraction when the green magic consumes him from the feet up.

Adrien holds his hand out for Plagg and digs into his shirt to supply the cheese before his kwami can start to complain. "The cat's officially out of the bag." he takes a deep breath and smiles hesitantly.

"Don't pun." Marinette mutters.

Alya stands again and peers at Plagg, "What is it?" she asks, reaching to poke him.

Plagg gasps indignantly and hovers right before the girl's nose, "I am not an _'it'_ , I am a kwami! Thank you very much. Eons of dealing with you humans, I swear..." he grumbles, munching his cheese.

Alya blinks at the snappish kwami, "So it wasn't a radioactive cat." she chuckles.

Marinette sniggers, remembering Alya's original assumption of a radioactive ladybug being the source of her powers.

Adrien shakes his head, "Nope. Like Plagg said, he's a kwami."

Alya grabs Adrien's hand, "So this ring is the source of your power?"

"The kwami is the power source." Adrien corrects, "The ring is just a conduit...I think." he shrugs.

"Oooh!" Alya giggles and bounces up and down. "I should have connected the dots sooner, I mean, you and Chat are never in the same room. But the ring looks so different from the transformation..." she pauses and her jaw drops, "No. Freaking. Way!" she exclaims.

Marinette gulps.

Alya pulls out her phone, "I just have to find matching earrings and I'll know Ladybug's identity!" she mutters, pausing to look up at Adrien, "Do you know who Ladybug is?" she asks.

Adrien rubs the back of his head, "Maybe?"

"So that's a definitely." Alya nods and looks back down at her phone.

Adrien glances at Marinette and grins nervously, the girl in question gives a sigh and rubs the bridge of her nose. "What are you writing, Alya?" she asks.

"Just a reminder..." the brunette looks up and hums thoughtfully, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she looks at Marinette. "Can I see your earrings?"

"Alya..."

"Girl, you let me see those earrings right now." Alya demands, snapping her fingers and pointing to the floor to gesture for the frustrated girl to come closer.

 _"Alyaaaa..."_ Marinette moans, inching closer to placate her.

"You already have enough evidence against you to convince me you are Ladybug, this would be the nail in the coffin. I just realized you and Ladybug have never been in the same room either." Alya gently grabs her chin and turns her head from side to side, looking at her earrings thoughtfully.

Marinette shoots Adrien a look that screams _'Help me!'_

He shrugs and spins his finger in circles next to his forehead, gesturing to Alya.

"What are you smiling about?" Alya asks.

"Nothing."

"Gurl..." Alya steps back with a chuckle, "If you're Ladybug you'd best spill right now. You didn't wear those earrings when I met you, but as soon as Ladybug showed up you started wearing them. I should have realized that sooner as well."

Marinette opens her mouth to speak, "Ah...uh...I-I...I didn't...wha..?" she blabbers.

"Yup!" Alya reels back and plops back onto the computer chair, spinning around and chuckling all the while. "I can't believe I didn't see it!" she almost seems hysterical now.

"Well, technically the magic keeps you from figuring it out." Marinette explains, "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine...just...let me deal with my shock for a minute." Alya holds up her hands and let's her head fall back against the chair, inhaling deeply. After a minute or so of awkward silence she glances up, "Oh, and Adrien, you owe me €10...cough it up." she holds out her hand and curls her fingers expectantly.

Adrien looks to Marinette with an amused scoff and produces his wallet, "I was hoping she forgot." he whispers jokingly, €10 is nothing for him after all.

Alya snatches the euro from him and chuckles, "Okay...so my two best friends were famous superheroes this whole time?" she lifts her head with a sigh.

Marinette nods and looks to the side guiltily, "Are you mad? I was planning on telling you in a few days..."

Alya shakes her head, "No, I'm not mad. Trust me, I'm not going to overreact like I did last time. I may babble like an idiot to Nino during our date...if he finds out about all this, I apologize in advance." the brunette looks at her phone, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna be late."

"Hey, remember your promise, I said keep this a secret." Marinette wags her finger in warning.

Alya waves her hand dismissively, "I'm teasing, but you really should tell Nino." she says to Adrien.

"I'll keep that in mind." he chuckles nervously.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow and get to know Tikki." Marinette says.

"Tikki?" Alya asks with a curious tilt of her head.

A red creature, just like the little cat Adrien has (minus the ears), pops into view over Marinette's shoulder. "Hello!" she greets with a smile.

"Aww!" Alya coos, fawning over the adorable kwami. "She's even cuter than Plagg..."

"Hey!"

"Oh Plagg, at least you know _I_ love you." Marinette peers around Alya to say.

Plagg crosses his arms and mumbles something unintelligible.

Adrien laughs and pats Plagg on the head, "Have fun with Nino." he says.

Alya turns and smiles, pulling him and Marinette into a hug, "It just hit me...my best friends are _superheroes!"_ she squeals, releasing them before they start to suffocate from her grip, "Okay, gotta go!" she heads downstairs. "I'll be back for details Marinette!" she calls up.

"Dear God no..." Marinette groans.

"What details?" Adrien asks.

"You don't want to know." she sighs, turning to hug him, "She's a bit too sharp, I didn't expect she'd figure me out so soon."

"Are you okay with it?" he pats her hair and rocks them from side to side.

"I was going to tell her anyway..." she mumbles.

"So you aren't really okay with it?"

She looks up at him with a sour expression, "Why does everyone keep seeing right through me today?" she asks.

He shrugs, kissing her cute little button nose, "I don't know."

"That doesn't help." she lets her face fall against his chest and sighs.

"So...about this Great Guardian guy..." Adrien turns to Plagg.

Plagg raises a brow, "Ask Tikki, I can't be bothered to remember what he looks like."

"Plagg!" Tikki whacks the unsuspecting kwami upside the head and plants her figurative hands on her hips. "How rude of you. You can't just forget about _Master Fu!"_

Plagg rubs his head and shrugs, "I didn't forget, I just don't want to expend any energy to remember." he says.

Tikki shakes her head, "You are impossible." she turns to Adrien, "You brought the book, yes?"

He nods and points to his school bag, "In there."

"Marinette? You remember during our fight with Princess Fragrance? I was sick and you took me to that healer-"

"So that's why you didn't show up!" Adrien exclaims.

Tikki smiles, "Yes, Adrien, let me finish. Do you remember where the healer lived?" she asks Marinette.

The girl nods and extracts herself from Adrien's grasp. "I wrote his address down in case you got sick again." she pulls out her phone and scrolls through her notes.

"Good, because that's where we're headed." Tikki says with a triumphant grin.

•

"So the healer is the Great Guardian?" Marinette asks as they walk down the hallway, admiring the various decor and paintings.

"Indeed." Tikki says as she leads the way. "Hey Plagg, we're going to see Wayzz again!" she exclaims in excitement.

Plagg opens one eye from his perch on Adrien's shoulder. "Yay..." he mumbles.

"You're so boring." Tikki huffs.

"This is it." Marinette halts and moves to open the door, hesitating briefly.

Adrien puts a hand on her shoulder, "Here goes nothing?" he supplies, smiling warmly and gesturing for her to continue.

She opens the door and they both pause at the sight of the old man, the one they met the day they got their miraculous'. He looks up with a kind smile, "Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir." he says, beckoning them inside.

•

•

 **A.N.**

 **I hate leaving it with so many loose ends...**

 **Thanks for reading guys, until next time! ~Crazyaniknowit**


	14. Notice

_**Hello lovely readers! Just so you know, this is not an update or a notification for a sequel, but rather a heads-up.**_

 _ **This story has been out for some time, now. But, looking back on it I find myself cringing, and I wanted to inform you all that I have begun to plan a rewrite, where I will add in some things, like, for example, a more fleshed out buildup and maybe even a reason why Chat visits Marinette in the first place, and I will take out some things that I deem to be cringeworthy or unnecessary to the plot.**_

 _ **I will post the rewrite all in one day, which may be any time from a month to 3 or 4 months from now. So be on the look out in the future so you can come back and find out what I changed.**_

 _ **I adore how supportive you guys have been for this story, but I just find it to be one of my least admirable works. Hopefully I can make it even better than you guys seem to find it. Until then, stay awesome, y'all.**_

 _ **~Crazyaniknowit**_


End file.
